Evidence
by just.another.broken.soul
Summary: What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened? How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face? male/male If you dont like DONT READ!
1. The first night

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

_**

* * *

**_**Evidence…**

_By just another broken soul_

The music raged on downstairs, the beat pulsating it way through the castle, like a giant heart, thudding wildly making it impossible for anyone to sleep. The exams were finally over, and all the 7th years and a few teachers had gathered in the great hall to celebrate, or that had been the idea.

A jet black scruffy haired boy sat alone at a table downing yet another glass of firewhisky, he sat back and watched his fellow class mates dancing, laughing and enjoying their night. They were too wrapped up in the excitement of it all to realise that there was still the threat of another war on its way, and although Voldermort was dead, some of his followers had fled after his death and were still out their planning revenge for their master. He could not be happy, not until they were all gone for good, dead. Grabbing the bottle of firewhisky he tipped out the last few drops into his mouth, slammed the bottle down and hauled himself to his feet. Steadying himself on the tables as he stumbled his way over to the refreshments, where he met an entwined dancing couple.

Sensing his friend standing next to him, Ron stopped kissing the bushy haired girl that he currently had his arms around, blinked his eyes open and looked over to Harry.

"Steady on mate, that's your third bottle of that stuff."

"Keepin' count-are we." Harry slurred back. "ey, your 'avin' fun aren't you? So leave me to 'ave meown, alright?"

"Harry we're only looking out for you, just don't drink anymore please." Said a slightly flushed Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said turning away from the couple, who once again locked together for a heated game of tonsil hockey.

* * *

It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying the party. A blonde haired, stone grey eyed boy lay next to the fire in his common room, gazing into the yellow and orange dancing flames that licked the fireplace, wishing he could have been part of the party. He loved parties. The wild dancing with total strangers you'd never speak to again, the ringing in your ears that told you the music was far too loud but you just didn't care, the occasional drunk punch up that you wouldn't even remember happened until the bruises started to show.

Tonight though, he just wasn't in the mood, it was all fun and games until you'd drunk one glass too many. Every time it always ended the same, he always drank too much, hoping it might drown his sorrows, but he'd only feel worse off, after the buzz of the party had left him.

It was nearing four in the morning and if it wasn't for the music blaring through the school he would have gone to bed.

He sighed and rolled over, his head resting on his hands. 'and he'd be there. With some girl rubbing up against him like always, no doubt.' He couldn't help but feel the pang of his heart when he thought about him. He knew it was stupid to fall for him when he would never want him in return. At first he tried to ignore it, but he just wouldn't leave his mind, or his heart. "No. I do not love him." He said aloud without even realising. He looked around horrified that someone else might have overheard him and sighed in relief when he saw the common room was empty. That was until Pansy emerged from around the corner. 'Shit. How long has she been there?'

"Trying to convince yourself you don't love Potter again?" She said strolling over towards the blonde on the floor. 'Damn her bat like hearing' Draco thought to himself wincing.

"I am not trying to convince myself, because I know I don't." he said trying to put on his famous smirk but Pansy could see straight through him she always could.

"Draco why won't you just accept it?" She said softly making her way over toward the blonde, and then gingerly sat down next to him.

Giving up trying to hide his emotions from her knowing she knew he was lying any ways he answered. "Because I know that'll it will just give him reason to hate me even more."

"You don't know that."

"I know him well enough to know he hates me, and seeing as he has even told me so many times over it just proves that he does." He finished sadly.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

He laughed bitterly and said. "Yeah, I'll go and talk to him about my crush on him, that'll cheer him up." Seeing the hurt look on her face he quickly added "Pansy I'm sorry I'll go and look for him and see if he wants to 'talk'." Of course he wasn't going to go and talk to Harry, she gave him a cautious look wondering if he was serious but he had walked from the room before she had a chance to badger him further. He paused at the portrait and walked back towards pansy a questioning look on his face. "So how come your not at the party?"

"Meeting someone." She quickly said blushing. Draco knew he wouldn't get anymore out of her and once again strode out of the common room not quiet sure of where he was going.

* * *

A slightly drunker Harry was still sat at his table, pouring himself another drink.

Neville had been watching Harry the entire night worried about his friend and the amount of alcohol he had drank. So he cautiously made his was over to the teen and said "Heya Harry. You alright?"

"I'm -hic- fuckin' fantastic Neville.' He said groggily looking up with bloodshot eyes to the standing boy who was smiling nervously down. Neville quickly sat next to Harry and looked sideward at Harry who was sitting slanting slightly his head lolling to the side and the odd hiccup escaping his mouth. "Harry I really think you've had enough."

In response all he received was a growl from Harry, daring him to continue.

"That's your third bottle; if you're not careful you'll do or say something you'll regret."

"And what's that suppose'd tomean?" He snapped back.

"Well nothing, I was just saying-"

"Well don't!" He shouted pushing himself up from the table, making his head throb violently and cause the room to spin. He shook his head and the room began to slow. Trying to act sober he grabbed the bottle of fire whisky and half strode half stumbled out of the hall, bumping into everyone along the way.

"Harry watch it, would ya?" Came an annoyed Seamus, who had currently been dancing with a very pretty Hufflepuff girl but he received no answer.

Harry toppled out into the halls nearly falling to the ground; he clung desperately to the wall for support, his head throbbing once again, he suddenly felt nauseous. Trying to ignore his churning tummy and his pounding head he slowly began to shuffle his way along the wall taking another swig from the bottle.

"Who - do they think they are...?" He mumbled to no one in particular wiping his mouth. "…telling me what I can 'n' can't do!" his voice breaking.

Tears sprang to his eyes. "Bloody hell."

'Everyone's always told you what to do haven't they? Your whole life, you've been everybody's slave who willingly obeys there every demand. Like a dog.' A voice said mocking him.

"Shut up!" He bellowed, his stomach heaving suddenly. His clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from gagging. The bottle fell to the floor smashing covering the floor in whisky and shards of glass. Coughing he tried to stand, to no success.

"Harry?" Came a soft voice from behind him. The person walked in front of him cautiously minding the glass. His arms wrapped themselves around Harry in a soft embrace and pulled him to his feet. All Harry saw was a flash of white blonde hair. He was just about to ask who the being was when stomach gave one resounding lurch and he threw up all over the front of the person standing before him.

"fuck." Was the only word he managed to croak out. His throat stung from retching and he couldn't get rid of the horrible acidic taste in his mouth.

"It's ok Harry I'm going to help you." The blonde said, waving his wand over himself and Harry cleaning both of them up as well as the smashed bottle before he pocketed his wand. Wrapping Harry's arm over his shoulder, he started to half carry half drag Harry away from the hall and toward the room of requirement.

A small wooden door the same colour as the wall, materialised as the two neared the room, spotting the door Draco quickly opened it and stepped inside dragging Harry carefully with him as he went.

A pristine white, fluffy double bed sat in the middle of the room, a small table beside it. Quickly thinking of what he needed he set to work, first he led Harry towards the bathroom and handed him a glass of water to swill his mouth, he spat it out and Draco dabbed his face dry with a towel. He then walked him back to the bed and placed him gently down on-top of it. The teen on the bed currently had his eyes closed a single tear sliding down his cheek. Draco's heart gave a painful pang at the sight before him. It hurt him so seeing him like this.

Tearing his eyes away from the brunette Draco rushed off back into the bathroom and came back with another glass of water, a damp flannel and an assortment of different coloured vials. He set down his collection on the side table and crouched down besides the bed.

"Harry…? Are you awake?" He whispered wiping the tear from Harry's cheek. _'Merlin he is beautiful.'_

A few moments of silence followed and then a croaky voice muttered a "No." in response.

"I think you brought up quiet a lot of the alcohol that you drank but most of it will already be in your blood, but hopefully you'll be feeling a little better soon, but if you could drink this for me it should help settle your stomach.

When Harry made no attempt to move, Draco started to run his fingers through Harry's dark tresses his heart beating wildly, never did he think he would be comforting Harry let alone touching him.

"Harry I promise you it will make you feel better, I just need you to swallow these potions for me." He held the first vial to Harry's mouth and tipped it backwards, awaiting Harry to swat it from his hands, thankfully Harry didn't, and drank the content of the vial. His face flushed a green colour as he swallowed. Draco thought he was going to throw it straight back up again but Harry held it down.

"See it wasn't that bad." He took the cloth off of the table, swept Harry's hair out of his face and began to dab the beads of sweat off the brunette's forehead. Before he gave Harry the second vial to drink.

"This should help your headache. The flannel isn't too cold is it?" He asked, and Harry shook his head in response another tear began to trickle its way down his face.

"Why are you bein' so nice to-me?" A broken slightly slurred voice croaked from under the mop of hair. 'His skin is so soft.' he wanted to feel more of the blondes soft skin against his, he blushed slightly at the touch, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

He didn't know if that was the alcohol talking, and to be honest he didn't want to know. The only thing he was interested in right now was the beautiful creature before him.

"Has it helped?" A soft voice questioned Harry.

"A bit." He mumbled, and quickly added "Thank you. I don wanna be alone. Not like this. Will- ."

"Go on…" Draco pressed.

"Will you - get into bed withme. I want you t - stay with me. I don't wan' to be alone, not now."

Something inside of Draco was screaming at him, warning him, telling him not to get into that bed. Something bad would happen. Harry was drunk after all he didn't know what he was saying; his mind wasn't in the right place. But his feet started to drag him towards the other side of the bed; he lifted the sheets and lay down in the bed beside Harry.

He kept his distance laying on the very edge of the bed, trying to cling to the mattress so he didn't fall of off the bed. His eyes started to droop as the music finally seemed to die down, he couldn't be sure if the party was ending or if the room knew that its occupants wanted peace, but before he could think any further on the subject he could feel soft breathing on his face, his eyes fluttered open to see Harry's beautifully green wide eyes staring back at him a few centimetres from his own stone grey orbs.

"You don' look very comfor-table?" As Harry spoke, Draco could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm fine hones-" He began softly, but was cut off as a pair of strong arms pulled him closer toward his body and then wrapped themselves around Draco's lithe frame in a bear hug.

Draco gasped in surprise inhaling the scent that was Harry. The gentle smell of ink and parchment and cinnamon lingered lightly on his clothes, Draco burrowed his nose into Harry's chest so he could smell more of the heavenly scent. He lifted his head away from Harry's body to look up into his face.

Harry was staring down back at him his breathing heavy and his eyes never moving from Draco's lips. Then slowly, very slowly he closed the distance between them and captured his pink lips with his own.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled his eyes still closed.

"Don't be." Draco breathed capturing the others lips again, his heart fluttering wildly in his ribcage as Harry's tongue darted out to search his own awaiting mouth.

The minutes ticked by and the kiss grew more heated, some how they had managed to change their position, Draco was sitting upright with Harry straddling his lap. They paused for breath both panting and hot. He don't know what had possessed him to kiss Harry but he didn't care he just couldn't stop.

Harry decided that they were both too overdressed for his liking and eagerly pulled at Draco's jumper trying to free him of it.

He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he didn't want it to stop. More and more clothes were lost, making a heap on the floor, before long they were both stripped down to nothing but their boxers. Harry suddenly stopped and looked down at Draco's soft, pale skin; he couldn't help but moan in want at the sight before him.

Harry's hands were all over Draco, stroking and feeling his body, they were hot and clammy against his skin but Draco didn't care, his touch felt so good. He'd dreamt about this so many times and now it was finally happening.

'_Oh god what am I doing? What if he doesn't stop soon? Will he want to go all the way? Does he even have protection? Draco! Snap out of it you have to stop this, now. He's only going to end up hurting you even more than he already is.'_

Just as Draco thought this a condom appeared on the bedside table, which went un-noticed by the two semi naked teens. Draco knew that he should stop this while he could but he wanted this, he wanted Harry so badly. He needed him.

Draco was just about to open him mouth in protest when Harry pulled Draco pants off in one motion and took his weeping member into his free hand. He moaned at his touch and couldn't think to speak, all thoughts left his mind and Harry started to rub his hand against Draco's erection. Roughly, Harry plunged his tongue into Draco's hot awaiting mouth, a moan escaped the blonde's lips at the brunette's actions, and he couldn't help thrusting back into Harry's hand.

"Oh fuck!" cried out Draco, he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He suddenly released the blonde who gave out a small whimper in protest.

He stopped to look down at the body before him, he was so beautiful, he ran his hands along his legs and down to his hips, receiving soft moans from the teen beneath him; he continued to move his hand up across the others body to map out his chest, hot fingers gingerly brushed their way across the almost transparent, beautifully pale skin a faint pink flush across his chest. Looking up from Draco's body their eyes locked together, bottle green met stony grey. Draco stared back at Harry with nothing but lust and love in his eyes.

Harry's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He wanted to take his innocence, claim him, make him his. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted him now!

The brunette quickly covered his member with lubricant, and positioned himself at Draco entrance. He paused for a second steadying himself and pushed himself into the hot, tight cavern with one quick thrust. Draco's eyes snapped shut at the painful intrusion.

* * *

Harry's mind was a blur of white skin and blonde hair. He gasped suddenly and sprung up in his bed, instantly forgetting his dream. He sat breathing heavily clutching his head, the room before him beginning to spin._ 'How much did I drink last night.'_

"Morning" Came a soft voice from across the room, making Harry jump slightly. Draco smiled over at the teen sitting on the bed.

Harry recognised that voice, but he could place who it belonged to. Harry blinked in confusion as he looked over at the persons face. _'where are my glasses? God I must have drunk a lot last night. What the hell happened? Who is this guy?' _

In realisation Draco quickly scanned the room in search of Harry's glasses, locating them, he walked across the room, picked up the glasses and handed them over to Harry, who cautiously put them on his face.

"YOU?!"

Laughing nervously Draco replied: "Yes of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The angry brunette snapped ignoring Draco's question. He pulled at the cover trying to cover himself up the best he could.

"I think it would be pretty obvious." He said back trying to hide the pain in his voice with sarcasm.

"What are you drivelling on about Malfoy?!"

"Last night…"

"What about last night?!" Harry asked in confusion his temper rising ever more. 'I was at the party, and had a few glasses of fire whisky. What is Malfoy doing in the same room as me?' He thought angrily to himself.

"So you're telling me that last night meant nothing to you?" It was the question he had been dreading to ask, but he knew he couldn't delay it forever.

"What about last night? I was at a party had a bit too much to drink and …" Suddenly thousands of images burst from his mind, events from the previous night flashed before his eyes.

_A drunken Harry stumbling down the hall, a smashed bottle._

_Two arms helping him up, dragging him towards the room of requirement._

_Draco kissing him heatedly._

_A naked Draco writhing beneath him, his back arched in pleasure._

_Their sweaty bodies moving in time with each other, their limbs entwined._

_His hand running through Draco's silk like hair._

_Him thrusting into Draco over and over again, each time receiving a moan of pleasure from the blonde._

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" He shouted taking a menacing step towards Draco, which made his head spin. He clutched at the duvet, pulling it tighter around his waist as if his life depended on it.

"What did I do to you?! What did you do to me, more like." He took a step towards Harry and raised his voice trying to show he wasn't scared.

"Don't make me sick, you must have drugged me or summet, out of all the people in this school that I could have, why would I choose to fuck you?"

Draco winced at his words, trying to ignore the last part of Harry's sentence he replied. "Why would I do that? Harry I would never do that to you, because…' laying his heart on the line he finished "…I love you."

The brunet looked stunned for a moment and then laughed bitterly back at the blonde, making him jump. "You thought last night was out of love? Ha! You were just another easy shag by the sounds of it." He took another step closer to Draco so they were mere millimetres apart and whispered angrily: "As if anyone would ever love a filthy little slag like you!" He grabbed his cloak and some trousers off of the floor, quickly yanked the trousers on, donned the cloak, and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Harry's words echoed around the room like birds of prey and Draco was their meal. They circled above him each one screeching Harry's insults at him. They gradually faded away until there was nothing left but him standing alone and the slow sound of the ticking of a clock.

* * *

It had been about three and a half months since the end of term, since the 7th years had been set free, and were sent off to fend for themselves in the wizarding world, and it had been over four months since he and Harry had spent the night together. He had not heard nor spoken to him since before they had broken up for the holiday. It wasn't for lack of trying, but things had gotten worse between the two. Instead of throwing insult at Draco constantly, he had gone to ignoring him completely; he wouldn't even look at him. He tried to convince himself to be happy, Harry had slept with him after all, but he just couldn't be happy, not when Harry was pretending he did not exist.

He still couldn't forget that night it had been so magical, that was until the morning when Harry had realised what he had done, and who he had done it with. It hadn't really surprised Draco. How could he think it would have changed everything? That Harry would just forget how much of a bastard he had been to him all those years. To love him in return.

The violent rain struck his aching body, hard, each droplet stinging his skin as he continued to walk up the stone steps. He gasped, his breaths coming out short and jagged. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, the pouring rain splashed against his face; beads of sweat and rain covered his face, his hair clung to his forehead. As he neared the house he wondered what had possessed him to even come here, Harry didn't want to speak to him ever again, he said so himself, but still he struggled on one step after the other. He stood gasping at the front door for breath, his hand clutching the slight bump of his tummy, before he knocked on the huge, oak front doors.

Ten minutes had gone by and still nothing. He tried again knocking harder, as the seconds ticked by he slowly became more desperate. There was a clunk and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, he sighed a breath of relief but was also hit with a wave of nervousness. He heard the click of the lock, and the sound of the door being unbolted. The doorknob turned and the doors were swung wide open, a wash of light covered him as a very ruffled, and tired looking Harry stepped out into the doorway.

His face was very pale, tinges of green hung to his cheekbones and two deep purple rings lay under his eyes.

"What the-!"

"Harry- I'm pregnant." …

* * *

So…?

Any good…?

Sequel…?

Review…?

Let me know what you think :)

Please don't hesitate to review the do make me awfully happy *D

P.p.s I'm sorry if Harry didn't sound drunk or had like too much control for a drunk person I don't drink so I wouldn't know what its like, so I guessed :P

Also I have not forgotten about my other stories im just stuck on them :l but hopefully I'll get something done for them soon :)


	2. Classes, Dreams and Arguments

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

**

* * *

**

Evidence… chapter 2

_By just another broken soul_

_Flashbacks_

Draco stared up at the shops the golden painted letters peeling of the cracked wood. It read 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions.'

His father was stood right behind him and impatiently shoved his son through the door.

"The sooner you start behaving-" Lucius Malfoy began but was cut off when a short middle aged woman dressed all in mauve appeared out of nowhere.

"Hogwarts?" She asked Draco in a kind voice.

"Y-yes." He stuttered shyly.

"This way." She said pointing deeper into the shop he turned to ask his father if he should follow her but noticed he had left the shop, the door was still closing slowly. He watched his father through the window, and saw him enter the store next door to theirs.

A few measurements and polite questions later Draco found himself standing on a stool being fitted for robes. Madame Malkin shortly disappeared and returned with a short boy behind her. He had messy dark brown hair with brilliant green eyes. He couldn't stop staring at him, transfixed by his eyes. Trying to snap himself out of his stupor the blonde spoke up wanting to get to know the boy across from him.

"Hullo, hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Replied the other boy in a nervous voice. His eyes turned to stare at the floor.

"My Fathers next door buying my books, while my mother's up the street looking at wands." He did not know what had possessed him to say this, but the boy answered him none the less.

"I came with Hagrid, he's at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't feel too well, he doesn't much like the carts at Gringotts ."

Laughing, Draco replied. "The hogwarts servant, why would you want to be seen with him?" He regretted saying this when the other boy looked up hurt and anger could be seen swimming in the green pools.

"He's the Gamekeeper, and I don't care being seen with him because he's my friend." The boy's confidence had grown at the insult of his friend.

"Oh, Sorry." The other said in return. Not sounding sorry at all. 'Why's he standing up for the servant?'

"All done dear." Madame Malkin said to Harry, he hadn't realised that he was no longer wearing the cloak. He quickly hopped down from the stool.

"I'll see you around." Draco called as Harry walked away; it was more of a promise than anything else.

* * *

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy called. He was sitting in a high backed green chair besides the fire.

"Yes farther?" Draco replied jumping to his feet, dropping the book he had been reading and ran to stand at his father's side, his head bowed.

"It had come to my attention that the dark lord's enemy will be joining you and your fellow classmates.

"You are to befriend him, and then bring him to me, so I can hand him over to the Dark Lord."

"But father…" Draco spoke lifting his head to look at his father.

"But nothing!" He had pushed himself to his feet and had pulled his wand from his cane. The older clasped his other hand firmly around Draco's neck, his wand pointing to the boys head. "You will do as you are told. Do you understand me?! This is very important Draco, so don't mess it up." He said calmly, pushing the tip of his wand against Draco's temple.

"Yes father, I will become friends with Harry Potter, and hand him over to the dark lord." Draco panted out his eyes wide with Horror.

Looking pleased with himself he threw his son to the ground and knelt down next to him.

"Do not disappoint me." He then stood, straightened out his clothes and strode from the room as if nothing unusual had just happened.

"Narcissa!" Draco heard his farther shout, this was followed by the flitter of light footsteps, and a harsh slap that Draco had heard far too often.

"I'm sorry dear, I – I was just … No please Lucius don't…Please." Draco curled up into a ball his hand covered his ears, 'Do something you coward!'

he rocked back and forth, tears filling his eyes. 'this is not happening'

There was a loud thud upstairs and then he heard footsteps on the marble floor.

"Mother." He whimpered softly his voice breaking as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

A tired pansy was lying half asleep when there was a knock at her dormitory door. She sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes fixed on the door.

'No one would be walking around this late at night.' She thought to herself. Another knock.

"Pansy, you in there." Recognising the voice of fellow fifth year Slytherin girl, she quietly padded across the room and opened the door.

"What do you want Millie? Its half 3 in the morning?" Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"In that case I won't tell you. If that's what I get when I try to-" She began to say but saw the look she was receiving from the other and could hear a low growl.

"I only came to tell you that Malfoy's asleep in the common room, I spotted him when I walked through," She snickered slightly.

"What's so funny about that!" she snapped.

"Let's just say he must be having a very good dream." She began laughing and snapped her hands over her mouth before she turned on her heal and began making her way up to her own dorm.

Confused slightly Pansy left her room closing the door quietly behind her and walked through into the common rooms. At first she could not spot the infamous blond hair and pale skin but as she walked towards the middle of the room she noticed her friend lying on one of the large sofas. His hair spread out across the pillow in an unnaturally messy way, his clothes were ruffled as if he was having a restless sleep and his eyes where fluttering lightly as if he was looking at a slideshow of pictures on the back of his eyes.

"Draco?" She walked towards him and knelt down besides him. Soft moans were escaping the blonds' mouth. She placed a hand on his, hoping to wake him. The boys hand just balled up against the heat.

"H-Harry." He moaned louder.

"Nope quiet the opposite in fact." She barked out loudly, not caring how many other people she woke up in the process. The sleeping boy jerked awake, his cheeks were tinted pink.

"who, Pansy?" He mumbled. "'s-that you?" His cheeks blushing a deeper shade of pink.

"We're having a serious chat tomorrow Draco Malfoy…" She whispered angrily before grabbing him by his collar and pulling him to his feet. She dragged him up the stairs and threw him into his dormitory.

He turned around his eyes still half closed. She softened slightly when she saw the confused and tired look on her best friends face. "Let's get you back into bed, with a silencing charm."

"Wha?"

* * *

The bell rang a few hours later, signalling it was time for lunch, and finally the end of lessons for today. This was Pansy's chance to finally be alone with her friend for their 'talk'.

Pansy half dragged Draco up to the room of requirement as soon as the bell had gone, a confused Blaise trailing behind. He had spotted them as he came out of his class.

The wooden door appeared and pansy shoved Draco and Blaise through it, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Draco explain yourself!" She shouted.

"Explain what?" He said slightly annoyed folding his arms across his chest. "and I don't like being dragged about!" He said pouting.

"Ohhh Harry!" She moaned mimicking the other teen.

"What?" Blaise eyes widened in shock. "You're not?"

"Blaise now is not the time to get involved! And Pansy I don't know what you're on about." He made his way towards the door but was flung back into the room by his collar.

"You know damn well what im talking about! Last night I found you enjoying a rather heated dream between you and Potter. Care to explain why you've been keeping secrets from us?" Pansy snapped. She had backed the blushing blond into the large sofa behind them. The back of his legs hitting against it.

"Pansy what's wrong with me? I don't know what's gotten into me. He won't stop plaguing my mind. I've not finally lost it have I?" He flopped down into the chair and lay his head against his hands. Occasionally tugging at his blond locks.

"I know you prefer men Draco, but Potter?" Blaise said looking horrified.

"Shut up Blaise!" Pansy snapped before turning back to look at Draco. "You could get someone so much better than him. Let's face it your gorgeous and I don't know one person in Slytherin who would say no to going out with you." She said sitting down next to him.

"Pansy his confidence doesn't need increasing." He said laughing softly.

"Yes Blaise but both you and I know that's just an act, and stop changing the subject." She snapped at him.

"Women!" Blaise huffed before he went to stand in a sulk in the corner.

"Draco, I've heard people talking. A lot of people. They would drop everything just to be with you."

"But I don't want any of them, I want no-one else but him. Is it normal to hate someone and want nothing but to be with them?" He asked sighing and rubbing his eyebrows, trying to ebb away the headache he could feel approaching.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked pulling his arms away from his face and making him turn to face her.

"I don't know I remember I had my first dream about him in out 3rd yeah but I thought nothing of it."

"You thought nothing of it?!" Blaise exclaimed, before he shut his mouth and went back to sulking seeing the look on Pansy's face.

"Well yes, he was just standing in the corner of a room staring at me. Nothing really odd about that."

"Of course that what we all spend our spare time doing standing in corners perving on people."

"Blaise is!"

"No I am not!"

"You're in a corner aren't you?" Draco said matter of factly.

"Yes- but-"

"Oh shut up the both of you. I'm trying to think."

Neither of them spoke after. Pansy looked to be deep in thought and then she suddenly remembered something.

"Didn't you say you saw him once in that robes shop?"

"Madame Malkin's? Yes, that was the first time I saw him. But I didn't know he was then."

"Does that matter?"

"No, of course not im just saying I didn't know who he was then."

"Maybe when he rejected your friendship in our first year you were too wrapped up in hate that you didn't realise you were falling for him."

"Well I was an idiot back in first year, my father had brainwashed me into believing we were above everyone else due to blood. I never want to turn out like my father- and I'm not falling for him." He scoffed, glaring at her.

"Right." The dark haired boy in the corner scoffed, folding her arms.

"It's just an infatuation. It'll go you know what I'm like."

"Sure? I know what your like, well I didn't think you'd get a crush on Potter and start having steamy dreams about him." She stood up, crossed the room and left. Leaving Draco and Blaise to think about the conversation they had just had.

"She's just upset, she'll calm down don't worry about it."

"Back to your corner you, we all know you like to stare." He said winking and laughing softly.

"Shush, that's our secret." He said nudging Draco with his elbow. "Come on lets go eat I'm starving." He said making his way toward the door, he turned to see Draco hadn't moved. "You're not coming?"

"I'm not really hungry, I just need to think, I'll catch you two up later." He smiled and Blaise left.

He sat down in the plush sofa, resting his head against its back, and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

'_I couldn't really be falling for Potter? Could I?'_

* * *

"You're staring again." Blaise murmured to Draco, who was indeed staring across the room, chopping absent mindedly at a salamander. "Hey! Watch it you trying to get us blown up?" Blaise snapped seizing the knife and salamander from Draco and began cutting it into thin equal strips.

"Sorry Blaise, I was just thinking about something." He turned his eyes away from what he was previously watching to look at Blaise sitting beside him.

"Someone more like." He whispered to Pansy raising his eyebrow. The Slytherin girl was working on a cauldron behind them with a rather chatty Gryffindor sitting besides her.

"Blaise! Not in public." She hissed jerking her head towards the girl.

"Stop fretting Pansy, she can't hear us she's too busy talking." Which was true, she looked deep in conversation with a fellow Gryffindor girl halfway across the room.

"Why is Snape not doing anything?" Blaise questioned looking towards Draco who once again has his attention elsewhere. Blaise nudged a bony elbow into Draco's side making him yelp.

"Mr Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" Snape barked from behind his desk. The whole room turned to stare at Draco, including the golden trio. Draco's heart fluttered when he saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

To Draco the whole room seemed to melt away until it was just him and Harry in the room, staring at each other. Harry turned his eyes away from the others stony grey ones, and a frown spread across his face.

Hermione was looking on, her eyes still fixed on Draco, she had a look on her face that Draco could quite not determine. Behind her he could see Ron, his face scarlet and his eyebrows furrowed. 'This will be fun' He thought to himself sighing.

"Nothing sir." Draco replied, reluctantly turning himself away from the staring Gryffindor's to look daggers at Blaise.

"Well stop doing nothing and help Mr. Zabini with your potion. Miss Thomas! I suggest if you don't want to clean cauldrons out for a week, you will help Miss Parkinson and stop talking. Five points from Gryffindor." He snapped. The Gryffindor next to pansy turned pink and immediately started to stir the cauldron vigorously.

The Gryffindor's all groaned in unison, Snape spun on his heel to glare at them, they too began to stir at their cauldrons. The class worked in silence after that, not wanting to anger their potions master even more. Break followed and they all filed out of the classroom.

Pansy, Blaise and Draco all walked side by side chatting happily until a hand clutched hold of Draco's shoulder.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Snapped and angry redheaded boy.

"Ah if it isn't Weaselbee, the Mudblood and Potty. Just who I wanted to see." He said bitterly shrugging off Ron's hand. 'Be a bastard, he either hates or he'll be handed over to the dark lord.' His heart clenched at the thought.

"Hermione is my girlfriend! I would like it **very much** if you didn't gawp at her across the classroom."

"You wish Weasley. If I was gawping at anybody it wouldn't be at the likes of you. I have better taste thank you very much." His eyes flickered to Hermione and her eyes were still looking at him with that same look. It un-nerved him. His eyes looked back to Ron just to see an oncoming fist, which he dodged gracefully. Ron was knocked off balance and fell to the ground.

"Playing on the floor again are we?" The blond quipped laughing.

Hermione ran to Ron and pulled him up while Harry moved in-between the Redhead and the blond.

"Why don't you just go run off to your daddy and tell him how Ron almost killed you? Maybe you can get us expelled this year?" Harry snapped, before he grabbed Rons arm and dragged him away before he did anything else stupid. Hermione trailed along behind.

"I don't think he was staring at me Ron. He had a strange look in his eye."

"Who would he be staring at?! Me? Harry?" Ron burst into laughter. "Who would have thought Draco Malfoy takes it up the arse!" He roared with laughter.

"Ron-!" Hermione gasped.

"Could you please just shut up…" Harry breathed, walking ahead of the redhead; Hermione walked behind him her head down and looked sadly back at Ron. 'He never will open his eyes and see what's right in front of him.' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione heard the distant footsteps of her red headed friend walking down the corridor. They gradually grew quieter, and he was gone.

"Harry wait." Hermione called after her friend, "You know what Rons like he's insensitive and can't see what's screaming at him in the face."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, playing innocent.

"Harry it's pretty obvious you're gay, im sorry to say."

"what how do you-" Harry began to say bewildered.

"I've been your friend for how long? I know you better than you do." She said smiling, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sometimes, I really do hate you." He said smiling and ruffled her hair before hugging her back.

"Love you too."

* * *

The Malfoy manor was covered in a thick sheet of white snow, the sun glistened on it each flake sparkling in the sun like a diamond. Draco's feet crunched on the snow as he walked up the familiar path to the big oak front doors, he breathed in the cool air before he picked up his hand a wrapped lightly on the door.

He heard muffled voices the other side of the door,

"_I'll get it Mary, my son is home_." He could practically hear the smile on her lips.

The doors slowly creaked in and the blond poked his head through the crack in the door.

"Expecting me?" He said smiling, before he pushed the door open and tightly hugged his mother.

"Draco my love, how I have missed you." She finally let him go and looked at him smiling. "Your fathers in the other room with Snape."

"Severus is here?"

"Yes they've been bickering for hours now, we best not to disturb them. Come you must be hungry." She took hold of her sons hand gingerly and they started to walk off towards the kitchens.

...

"You can't ask me to do this for you! I won't do it." Snape snapped angrily.

"He chose this for himself when he decided to turn 'queer'!" He said queer with such hatred, as if he believed it was in spite of him.

"He's your son Lucius!"

"Then he should bear me an heir like all respectable sons do!"

"All you care about is your damn blood line! I can't believe you want to put him through this."

Not knowing how to he was going to win his way out of this argument he turned to blackmail, his old and most trustworthy friend.

"If you don't brew this potion I'll hand him over to the Dark Lord to have him marked." His voice was low and threatening.

"You're insane Malfoy! You'd hand over own son to the dark Lord, to be bound to him for all of eternity." His eyes darkened.

"The Dark Lord is very persuasive, as you would know Severus, and imagine how happy Draco will be if you did this for him, he's always talked about wanting a family."

"But like this? … and besides what happens if he sleeps with someone not of 'pure' blood?"

"Draco's got taste Snape."

"This is madness… I'm not…

"You have two months or I'll hand him over, you know your way out." He turned and left the room a smug look on his face, leaving Snape to stand in silence his face stricken.

* * *

I didn't like Harry and Draco's first meeting in the books so I chose to change it although it's the same sort of things they said in the book I just felt the books version was too long winded for me to copy out and alter so I made my own version. Sorta… :)

I also realised that I have called Harry a Brunette unfortunately the films have brainwashed me into thinking that he had brown hair. I would change it but it would be too much effort :D … so for this story he has dark brown hair and probably in my other stories he's is a brunette. Sorry to the jet black hair lovers. :)

I also don't know the difference between brunet and brunette I have a feeling its gender but oh well :D.

Also people may dislike this story because men cannot become pregnant no matter how magical. But all will be revealed :D There is a story behind it, you've probably caught onto it. :)

Also sorry this chapter isn't very long and is very boring but I just wanted to get it done quickly and out of the way because it's rather boring, and I was just trying to give background info into the story. If it's not good enough let me know and I'll rewrite it once my exams are over. :)

Oh and Reviews my lovelies I do love them so the more i get the quicker i update :D

Tell me what you think :)

Love j.a.b.s

x

(sorry this note is so long :D)


	3. Consequences

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

**

* * *

**

Evidence…chapter 3

_By just another broken soul_

A hooded figure slunk his way down knock turn alley. Their back glued to the walls as he felt his way down the narrow steps. You couldn't afford to let your guard down this side of wizarding London.

He finally reached their meeting place just outside of an old rundown bookstore, and he waited. His hands were hidden firmly away in his cloak, clutching something that shone a pale blue through his fingers.

His kept his head covered his face totally succumbed to the darkness. The rain water dripped down the sides of the buildings, and the rats ran under his feet. He glanced around quickly and his heart fell when he saw another person dressed similarly to him. His white blond hair just showing, illuminated slightly by the moonlight. He was hoping he wouldn't have turned up and that he wouldn't have to let this plan go ahead-

"Do you have it?" He questioned with no greeting to the waiting man. Without saying a word the other carefully handed him the vial but did not let go. His grip remained film on the small brittle glass tube. Any harder and it would surely shatter.

"It has to simmer a year before it can be drunk, is that correct?"

"Yes- but –

"But what?!" he snapped before the dark haired man could finish.

"You don't have to do this!" A husky, exhausted voice answered.

"Me? I didn't do anything my friend." He began to laugh, a rich harsh laugh, that pierced Severus' heart, before he turned and walked back down the alleyway from which he had just came, his laughter still echoing down the dank wet street.

"You promised Draco wouldn't be marked. We had an agreement!"

"We will see." He called back before disappearing into the shadows.

'What have I done?' he thought to himself and looked towards the floor as the heavens opened and covered London with rain.

* * *

"Draco, you need to eat something." Blaise said softly pushing Draco's plate toward him, trying to encourage him to eat something. It was the afternoon before their final day at hogwarts, and an even grander feast (if that was even possible) had been prepared for the school. The hall was filled with the rich smell of food.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled in reply. He was pushing a golden roasted potato around on his plate, looking at it in disgust. Even the smell was making him feel sick.

Blaise and pansy both exchanged worried glances before Pansy leaned in towards him so as not to let anyone else hear, even though the whole school was buzzing with the talk of pupils.

"Draco, my love, I know that this thing that happened between you and Potter is bound to make you upset, but you have to eat."

"It's not that I'm just not-" He clasped his hand to his mouth before he could say anything else and ran from the room. He reached the toilets just in time to throw up. His stomach was violently retching until there was nothing left for him to bring up. He collapsed beside the toilet, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Draco?" Came the voice of a worried Pansy.

"Hey. This is the boy's toilets. What are you doing in here?!" Snapped an angry looking fellow year Gryffindor.

"Minding my own business!" she growled back, they boy quickly left the toilets without a second glance.

"Draco are you in there?" she knocked on the only closed cubicle door softly.

"No." He croaked his throat horse from all the retching. He pulled himself up onto uneasily legs, flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

"Lets get you to the hospital wing you look really rough." Blaise said holding out his arm for Draco to cling onto, to keep himself upright. His feet were still struggling to support him. Pansy took hold of his other arm and slowly they edged their way towards the hospital wing.

"What do you think it is?" Pansy questioned the other two walking besides her. Draco shrugged his shoulders. Trying to remember everything that had happened the few days prior to when he started feeling sick.

"Maybe its food poisoning? You don't like the smell of food and haven't been eating."

"Maybe." Draco mumbled. His stomach was feeling a bit more settled now and he had let go of the other too. He was still a little shaky, but he could walk alone now.

They were a few corners away from the hospital wing when someone Draco didn't want to see turned the corner. Beautifully green eyes framed with dark brown hair, his skin was slightly tanned from the summer weather. When Harry looked up his eyes pierced into the others. '_Oh god_.' Draco thought to himself trying to look away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't not look at him, he was so, beautiful.

The other however had different ideas, he was looking everywhere but at Draco his eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched.

It took too long for him to pass by them, and it was only until Draco knew that he was onto the next corridor that he let go of the breath he was holding. His clutched hold of pansy once again afraid he was going to fall. His heart was pounding, he couldn't breath, the pain was too much.

"He couldn't even look at me." Draco breathed. He thought as the weeks had gone by since they had slept together things would slowly go back to normal, and Harry would begin hating him again. But things were just getting worse, he wouldn't look at him he would insult him, he was pretending as if Draco had never existed. The more he saw him the worse he felt. He couldn't keep feeling like this.

"Let's get him out of here." Blaise said taking hold of him and slowly walking him towards the hospital wing once again. "Just forget about him. He's not worth it."

'But he is.' The blond sadly thought to himself. The all too quickly reached the hospital wing and Blaise and Pansy bid him farewell at the door, ushering him inside.

"We'll wait for you here ok?" The Slytherin girl questioned.

"No its ok you go and enjoy your day I'll meet you in the common room later."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go. Have fun." He said smiling softly. It felt so fake to him now, smiling. But his friends deserved to have fun, and they wouldn't leave unless they thought he was going to be ok.

"Alright, we'll meet you later." And with that they walked away from the hospital wing turning around at the end of the corridor to give him a small wave.

He turned to look at the too big double doors. Sighed and pushed them open.

The hospital wing was totally empty apart from a small pale looking first year whose clothes were soaked to the skin. Madame Pomfrey gave him a warming draught, dried his clothes with a wave of her wand told him not to play near the lakes again. He quickly ran out, looking eager to get back out into the remainder of the sunshine. She then began to put her equipment away, as if she hadn't seen Draco but made him jump when she said:

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"I haven't been feeling too well recently. And just before I came here I threw up. I couldn't stand the smell of all that food at lunch." He said quietly.

"Have you been eating?"

"No I haven't eaten properly in a few days."

"Have you been sleeping as normal?" She turned around to look at him.

"I seem to be. Yes."

"I think the purple rings under your eyes say different, Mr Malfoy." She said sternly, picking up her equipment and walking over towards him. "Lie yourself down on that bed for me and we'll check you out." She said motioning towards the bed on his right, and set her equipment down on the bedside table besides it.

She quickly began work. Firstly she took a blood sample, which was followed by many spells being cast on the patient in the bed. They all showed good results. He wasn't ill. He didn't have food poisoning. A few more tests later, and there was still nothing to be said that was wrong with the seventh year.

"I wonder." She mumbled to herself. There was a short silence that followed.

"Tell me Mr Malfoy, have you been feeling sick before this afternoon?"

"Yes for over a week now."

"I have one more test to try on you today, if you will just lie down once more."

He obediently lay down as she waved her wand; a pale purple light began to wrap itself around Draco's midriff. She peered at it carefully and after a few seconds pulled the spell back of him. She held it in her hands as if it were a butterfly, her hands slightly clasped around it, so it couldn't fly away.

"Oh my." She whispered her hands falling open to release the light, which rose to the air and vanished almost instantaneously.

"What's wrong, am I seriously ill?" He said sitting upright with a worried look upon his face.

"No Mr Malfoy, you're pregnant."

"What?" He could nothing but stare at her, a few moments passed and he began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny Mr Malfoy. This is a very serious problem we have on our hands."

He stopped laughing immediately when he saw the look on her face. _'She's not joking.'_

"B-but im a boy!" He said panic creeping into his voice. The idea sounded almost ridiculous to the teen.

"That much is obvious. There have been recorded male wizard pregnancies before, but the last case was over 400 years ago if not more. I remember reading up on him, he was a potions master, and one of his experiments went wrong."

"So you're saying a potion did this to me?! I haven't taken any I didn't know of." He has jumped to his feet and began pacing the length of his bed, his hands subconsciously weaved into his hair, and he began pulling at his blond locks.

"Mr Malfoy calm down, please. There are other ways you could have got pregnant. It could have been a spell or ancient magic or a bloodline, a curse, it could be anything."

"You're not joking are you?" He said questioning her, not hearing her previous statement.

"Im afraid not Mr Malfoy, your about 4 weeks pregnant." She said as tears began to roll down Draco's cheeks, and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Mr Malfoy you should feel lucky only a handful of wizards have ever been able to bear children, your making history. Although Professor Dumbledore would be best to ask about the details, his knowledge goes a lot further back than mine does."

"No! No please I don't want anyone to know about this. Please can we keep this between you me?" He said looking up at her through watery desperate eyes.

"Of course, unless I feel you or the baby is at risk, I will not tell another soul."

"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bed with his knees pulled into his chest.

"Would it be ok if I left you for a short moment, Mr Malfoy? I would just like to see if I have any male pregnancy books."

"Yes." He mumbled softly into his legs.

"You can stay here as long as you need to; just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

"I shall return shortly." She quickly walked across the hospital wing and disappeared inside her office.

Draco just lay on the bed staring at his knees. _'I'm pregnant. There's a baby growing inside me. How is that even possible? I've only had sex with … oh no. '_He clutched hold of his knees tighter as his soft cries turned into pained sobs._ 'Its not enough that I love him unrequitedly, I'm carrying his child, which he will never know about let alone accept them because he can't even look at me.'_

He awoke an hour or so later. His sat bold upright breathing heavily, unaware of his surroundings, and then as his eyes began to focus he remembered he had cried himself to sleep.

She emerged out of her office 20 minutes later, but to Draco it felt like she had been gone a lifetime.

She walked over to his bed and sat on a chair she had drawn up with her wand. "I found one book in the restricted section but it doesn't belong to the school. Madame Pince checked the book, confirmed it safe and said that I could keep it for my studies, and I want you to have it. It's not very informative I'm afraid, but it should help you throughout your pregnancy-"

Draco sat up rubbed the tears from his eyes, and took the book being held out to him. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"- in return, I want you to promise me that you will come back to see me, every few weeks or so after school has finished so that I may check up on you."

"I wouldn't go to anyone else." He said smiling softly at her. "Would it be ok if I left now I've got a lot to think about?"

"Of course dear. Remember if you have any problems im always here." She smiled at him warmly. He gave her a timid smile back before he got down from his bed and left the hospital wing, his newly disguised book safely tucked away beneath his cloak. He though it better to double the protection of his secret, no one would suspect a rubber snake to really be a book on male pregnancy. He felt numb, his whole body felt as if i didnt belong to him anymore.

There was no sound, no smell, and his eyes were unfocused and blurry, whether from the tears or from the numbness he did not know.

He walked subconciously back towards the slytherin common rooms, he had just arrived at the stairs leading towards the main entrance hall when his heart fluttered violently in his chest. There he was walking towards him up the stairs accompanied by the remaining two of the trio, he was laughing with Ron over a prank played on filch, someone had decided that Mrs. Norris needed a haircut and had removed all of her fur apart from two thick caterpillar looking strands above her eyes which had been died red. She looked rather like a wrinkled sausage with two red furry tufts of hair sitting precariously atop its head. Hermione was not in the least bit amused and was mumbling to herself about the stress Mrs. Norris would go through with no fur.

Draco tried to walk past them without causing any trouble but Ron who had not forgot the argument he had caused him and Harry to have would not let this opportunity pass by, who grabbed the back of his collar and flung him into the banister.

Harry and Hermione stopped abruptly where they stood. Harry a few steps behind Ron was staring at the floor while Hermione looked worriedly at him, trying to get him to do something.

"Well, well, well, look whose all on his own again, where are your body guards Malfoy?

"Ron just leave him, we're only as bad as he is if we start on him, it's not worth it." Hermione said behind him, but he had not heard her.

"Looks like the bulldog finally let him out of her sight." Ron sneered at the blonde.

"Shut up." Growled Draco.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He said trying to look as innocent as possible. Which failed, miserably.

"I don't have to take this shit from you. So if you don't mind-" He had gone to push past Ron so he could free himself from a certain brunettes gaze, but Ron had other ideas. He shot his foot out and tripped the blond causing him to fall down the remainder of stairs. He landed on his back at the bottom of the stairs, his head hitting the solid stone floor with a sickening crack.

Hermione screamed. Harry clutched hold of Rons arm. "Ron. That's enough! Why sink to _its_ level." But he shook him off. It had seemed that over the last year he had become crueller and crueller, maybe it was what the effects of war had had on him.

Draco shakily lifted his heavy head from the ground, and pushed himself up onto unsteady legs. He had a cut lip and a trickle of blood had crept down his face from a gash in his hairline.

"An interesting gift their Weasley," he said mopping his blooding mouth on the back of his sleeve. "But I must say rather disappointing; it lacked point and only showed cowardice. I would watch out mudblood he'll be treating you to these presents too soon, if he hasn't began already."

Ron had leapt at Draco, his arm wrenching from Harry's grip, and landed a heavy blow to Draco's right cheek, then another to his left.

"Why won't you fight back?" He shouted before he stood up above the boy and stamped on the boys ribs making him wince and gasp at the loss of air in his lungs.

"Harry do something!" Hermione shouted, but Harry's gaze was stony and unmoving from the floor next to his feet.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted grabbing hold of the red heads arm, only to receive a blow below her eye by Rons Elbow. Harry Snapped out of his stupor and rushed to Hermione's side sitting her up just in time to see Ron raise his leg ready to stamp again on the teen, his foot aimed above his stomach. him when a billowing voice echoed through the hall.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron limbs snapped to his sides and he toppled over sideward's. Snape came striding from out of the dungeon corridor his wand raised.

"Getting into trouble on your last day at school Mr Weasley. Well don't think your let off the hook, we'll see what Dumbledore **(yes he is alive in this story I missed his twinkling eyes too much)** thinks of you attacking a "ill' student, I'll let him decide your punishment."

"This is unfair professor?! All he did was hit him! It's no more than he deserves." Harry shouted back throwing his arm towards Draco, his teeth were clenched tightly shut and his eyes were staring straight forward and no where else, determined not to acknowledge Draco's existence.

"But sir It our last day tomor-"

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor, for answering back against a teacher Mr Potter. Now back to your common rooms before I deduct more points, and take that pathetic excuse for a wizard with you." Snape said looking at Ron like he was an especially large dog doo stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He then turned; Draco had managed to stagger to his feet and began to follow his potions master back to the dungeons biting the insides of his cheeks as he went so he did not cry out in pain.

He couldn't fight back anymore, the damage had been done many times over, and he had got no less that he deserved in return like Harry had said. His heart wouldn't let him either, not in-front of Harry, he already hated him enough and his hateful looks hurt more than any punch could.

They rounded yet another corner and Snape opened his quarter's door, Draco walked inside followed by Snape.

"Draco what were you thinking getting into a fight in your current state." He said raising his wand to Draco gash, and began to seal the skin.

"My current state? Severus I'm not ill." Draco said remembering what Severus had said earlier.

"Of course your not." He said sarcasm in his voice. "Ill in the head maybe." He murmured to himself.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Thank you for letting me know your hearing is still in order."

Draco may have looked calm but inside his head was reeling. _'What does he mean in my current state? He doesn't know about the baby, does he?'_ He thought panicking.

Snape finished sealing Draco's head and lip, he stood took a potion out of a cupboard and handed it to Draco. "Here, this will help the bruises go down as well as the swelling."

"Thank you." He said pocketing the bottle. He walked to the door ready to leave and as he pulled the door open he turned and said: "Goodbye professor, thank you again for the potion, and your help."

"Think nothing of it." He said a small trace of a smile playing on his lips. Draco Walked out of the door and headed towards his common room.

'_I'll walk straight through the common room. Pack my bags and leave. Without another word said. That's what ill do. Pansy and Blaise don't need me to laden them with this; this is my fault im not making them suffer.'_ As he reached the common room he automatically said the password and the portrait swung open. He stepped inside and went straight to his dorm, ignoring the questioning glances.

"_Wonder what happened to Draco?"_

"_That's a lot of blood."_

He was safe. He had heard no calls from Pansy or Blaise, which meant they were still walking around hogwarts.

He began grabbing everything and dumping it all onto his bed. All his clothes and presents and pictures of his friends.

'_This is the best way.'_ He thought wiping away his tears. _'I can't stay here any longer. I can't face him tomorrow. I'm not strong enough too.'_

Grabbing his trunk from the end of the bed his wrenched it up onto his bed besides his small pile of possessions, and began folding and packing everything away hastily. He didn't know how long it would be until Blaise returned to their dorms. Hopefully they would wait for him in the common room when they saw he hadn't returned.

He pulled out the plastic Snake from his pocket as well as the small vile Severus had given him. Returning the book back to its original state, he hid it underneath a set of robes in his trunk, and tucked the vial into a pair of his socks.

He pulled out a piece a parchment from his school bag, along with his quill and a bottle of ink and began to write a letter to his mother. Tears filled again in his eyes. She would be alone. With no husband, and no son returning to her after the school year.

_Mother,_

_I will not be returning to the manor after my schooling year. I have a problem to face, and I can't burden you with it. It will make you and father (if he has returned) ashamed to call me your son. Do not try and find me mother. I will keep myself safe, and will come home when I believe the time is right. Try to understand._

_I love you_

_Draco._

Tears had fell onto his parchment as he wrote, making the ink run. He opened the window and called out to his owl none the less.

He tore of the remainder of the parchment and wrote two single words alone.

_I'm sorry_

There was nothing else he could say that would make them understand why he was leaving. He lay this down on his pillow, hoping that Blaise would see it when he finally did give in for the night.

A soft hooting noise could be heard coming from the window-sill; he turned to see his beautiful little owl sitting on his windowsill her yellow eyes staring at him worriedly. He walked over to her, blood and tears staining his face, and stroked her grey and white feathers. "I'm fine." He said not sure whether or not she understood what he was saying.

"Here, Take this to my mother and stay with her. She'll need someone to comfort her." He tied the rolled up letter tightly to her leg and stuck his arm out for her to hop onto. He patted her head softly before he held his arm out of the window. She spread her wings ruffled her feathers and took of into the night. He watched her go until the darkness and had hid her from view. _'I hope she gets home ok.'_

Finally he packed away his school bag along with his parchment, quill and bloodstained robe and snapped the lid shut. He donned his thickest cloak, shrunk his trunk down, and put it inside his pocket.

Looking around the room for the last time, he remembered all the things he was going to miss, all the things he was leaving behind, of Harry and of what was awaiting him in the future.

"He could have gone to bed early." Blaise muffled voice said from the other side of their door. His heart began beating faster; he ran to the window, steeped up onto the window-sill and jumped without thinking onto the grass below just as the door opened.

It was only a small drop after all they were in the dungeons. He landed cat like on his feet in the sodden muddy grass and took of at a sprint across the grass.

"Where is he?" He heard Pansy's shrill voice shout in a panic. Her voice carried out of the open window and across the grounds.

He ran as hard and as fast as he could, trying to get as much distance between him and the castle. His feet were slipping beneath him, his feet caked in mud. Pouring rain hit down on his clothes hard, he had only been running for a matter of seconds and already he was soaked to the bone.

He finally stopped running a few metres away from the gates, bent over and panting heavily. When he finally straightened up his gasped seeing he wasn't the only person their.

A tall thin cloaked figure was standing by the now open gates his arm outstretched pointing towards them. His face was obscured by his hood and shadows.

"Go." Said the figure, his voice unrecognisable. There was something about that voice that made Draco feel as if he could trust him, but stayed wary none the less.

The boy walked cautiously past him and out through the gates and carried on walking down the path away from hogwarts.

He turned at the sound of the gates closing again. "Thank you." He called back to the hooded figure, who raised his hand in a farewell. Draco was too far away to see the long white fingers, their tips potion stained.

Draco raised his hood again; he hadn't noticed it fall before, turned and set off down the road.

A rush of warmth ran through Draco's body, he knew it was magic but to make sure he fingered his robes and sure enough they were now bone dry even thought it was still raining. He spun around, but the hooded figure was gone from sight.

He set off at a light jog down the path, and once he reached half way down the road he vanished from sight, and re-apparated on the boundary of Diagon Alley. It was nearing midnight when he eventually arrived at the Leaky Cauldron; he had stopped of at Gringotts and got a heavy bag full of coins from out of his vault.

He pushed open the door the strong smell of beer and cigar smoke. There were only two people still awake. A woman sitting at the table and a gruff looking man behind the counter.

"Hello dear." Greeted the friendly looking woman with a squashy red face, very faint violet curly hair, and a brilliant orange fluffy jacket.

The strangest thing about the woman was that she had two knitting needles knitting a bright green scarf on-top of her head the end of which was wrapped around her neck. They bounced slightly as they did clicking happily; she was humming along quietly to herself with no particular tune. She was sitting alone at the end of the table a mammoth sized glass of wine sat in-front of her. It seemed as if the whole bottle had been emptied into the glass. He walked up to the counter smiling at her as he passed, to which she replied with a girlish giggle.

"Hello Sir, I would like a room for the night. Any that you have to offer." He said exhausted.

"You're in look tonight boy, we have one room empty. It's not very big but there's a bed and a –"

"I'll take it."

"Ok, that'll be 11 Galleon 3 sickles and 12 knuts." He turned and picked a key from off the wall behind him, and placed it down onto the wood work.

Draco reached into his money bag and seized a handful of coins, he counted out 12 golden coins and handed them to the bar man, returning the rest into the bad.

"Keep the extra." He said picking the key to his room up off the bar top.

"Thank you my boy. Your rooms up those steps and it's the furthest one from the stairs down the first corridor.

"Thank you, goodnight Sir," He turned his head and nodded to the woman. "Madame." He the walked up the steps and down the corridor. He unlocked the door and walked into his room. It was small and dank, but a grand bed stood in the middle of the room. Locking the door again behind him, he pulled his cloak off and dropped it to the floor, he did the same until he was just down to his boxers and he crept underneath the fluffy duvet. Falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Right to clear something up, this story follows the books up until the 5th book, but in their sixth year they had a war which finally killed Voldermort so there are no horcruxes and Dumbledore didn't die for this story. Not sure whether to bring Sirius back or not.

You have also probably guessed how I am writing this story, I am now filling in the gap between where Draco and Harry Slept together and where Draco goes to tell Harry he's going to be a dad :D. So it's sort of like flashbacks but not :P. Thought I should just clear that up :).

Also to work out the price of a room I found a convertor on the internet from 'muggle money' to the wizarding money. (The room costs £56 O.o )

I'd like to thank Devanevanun too, for being my beta although her comp isnt feeling very well so she could beta this chapter :P

Anyways hope you enjoyed it :)

The more Reviews the sooner the update ;D

Love j.a.b.s

x


	4. Carrying on

What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy?

What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?

How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**

* * *

**Evidence… **chapter 4

By just another broken soul

It had been just over a couple of months since Draco had run away from all that he loved. To make things worse he was alone, without his friends to comfort him and help him through the long days and nights, and without the father of his baby to tell him everything was going to be okay. He was depressed; a baby was growing inside of him - the father of whom had slept with him in a drunken one night stand and wished him dead. He was in hiding, forced to stay in his room in the small pub, too afraid to leave his room incase someone noticed the slowly growing bump protruding out of his abdomen. He could only say he was getting fat for so long, before people grew suspicious, especially as his face was thin and starved looking.

He had found his mornings the worst; he was rudely awoken after only a week of living in his new accommodations by a sickening feeling in his guts. He reached the bathroom just in time to wretch the contents of his stomach up. It had been like this since, he had barely been able to keep anything down, leaving him exhausted and undernourished.

His months had dragged by slowly. Uneventful, and agonisingly sorrowful. He did not want to feel sorry for himself, but couldn't help feeling occasionally pitiful at the mess he had gotten himself into. He had had enough of it. He was sick of this room. He was sick of the stale air. He was sick of feeling like this. He wanted to get out. Needed to.

The following morning was a particularly cold day; the fog was thick and was wrapped lazily around the various shops and buildings littering the street. He wrapped up warm in a thick coat that hid his baby bump. He also donned the thick woollen bright green scarf the kind lady downstairs had made for him, and matching hat and gloves, the colour was not the most flattering but they were so very warm and he did not want to seem ungrateful.

He looked at himself over once again in the mirror before he deemed himself acceptable. He stepped outside of his room for the first time in what seemed like forever and fought back the urge to run back into his room and lock the door.

He cautiously crept along, keeping to the walls, blinking blindly in the brightly lit corridor. He didn't realise how dark it had been in his room with the curtains shut.

He tiptoed down the stairs and saw the room was empty apart from the barman. He sighed relieved and walked towards him digging into his pockets and pulling out a handful of coins placing them in the others hand.

"Will this be enough for another week?" Draco asked his voice croaked from not being used in so long.

"This is plenty enough to last for the next few weeks sir." The barman said counting the various coins in his hand.

"Goodo." Draco sighed to himself feeling tired already.

"Are you ok sir? You don't look too healthy."

"I'll be fine thank you Tom. I'm going out for some much needed fresh air." The barman nodded to him but kept his eyes on the teen as shakily walked out of the small bar.

He was hit by a wave of cool air, he breathed in grateful for the cold air filling his lungs.

Draco wandered aimlessly down Diagon Alley, unsure of where to go or what to do with himself. He pulled his scarf up over his nose, and pulled his hat down to his eyebrows, not wanting to be recognised by any passers by. He stepped into random shops looking along the shelves before exciting again empty handed. He did however purchase some sweets from Honeydukes chewing on them happily before he spotted an old bookstore. He was mesmerised by the tiny hidden shop, the lettering on the store weathered away, the paint around it flaking away from the splintering wood. His feet dragged him into the shop before he could help himself. Inside a vast alignment of bookshelves stood parallel to one another full to the brim of books, all of various sizes and widths. He ran his finger along many book spines before he stopped on one that caught his eye. It was battered, old looking miniature book, the spine cracked in many places, the pages clinging desperately to the fraying binding. There was no title on the cover, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the book. He carefully slid it from its prison and purchased it for a few Knuts. Happy with his buy he carefully placed in into one of his pockets and began to stroll down the street again.

He was stood looking into the window of a small coffee show when a loud cry shocked him from his senses.

"Draco!"

He turned towards the noise, panicked and ready to run and looked into the face of …

* * *

Im sorry this chapter is so short I guess I really shouldn't even call it a chapter but im really not feeling in the mood to write this story at the minute but I really wanted something up soon so you don't think I've forgotten this story. I had a long chapter already written for chapter 4 but when I looked at it and the following plot I had written out for this story I decided it was too terrible, and I was too ashamed to post it for all the amazing writers and readers out there to see. So I mentally burned it and threw it away and started anew. The chapters so far are fine it was just the plot I had set out for it that was icky.

Anyways without further ado here is my next instalment. *holds up shield awaiting a stoning from angered fanfictioners*

I will mostly likely re post this at a later date with the additional part of the chapter but for now my creative juices are not flowing :/ *sobs*

Also sorry to drag on a bit but this chapter is dedicated to my beloved friends Devanevanun (my beta) and Iaina(for helping with the title ;P)

That's all folks

Love j.a.b.s

xx


	5. Carrying on part 2

What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy?

What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?

How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**

* * *

**Evidence… **chapter 4 part 2

By just another broken soul

Tonks. She was running towards him now, worry and anger engraved onto her face. Before he had time to bolt, her nimble hand was firmly clasped around his thin wrist, and had pulled him back around to face her.

"Draco! Where have you been?! Your mother is worried sick, all you leave is a note and then you're gone for three months! We thought your father had kidnapped you or worse, had killed you." Draco's heart clenched at the though of his mother, he hadn't seen her in so long. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach at the thought of her all alone in the manor but quickly crushed it knowing this was for the best.

"You need not worry about him cousin and as you can see I am fine." He said, trying to sound his arrogant old self.

"How were we supposed to know that? With both you and your father missing. Your mother came to us for help. She didn't know what to do."

* * *

"Draco!"

"Blaise, did you hear that?" Pansy said coming to a sudden stop, turning her head so that her ear was turned toward where she had heard the sound of her best friend's name.

"Pansy, there could be a many number of people in the wizarding world with the name Draco. The chances are that is our Draco is slight we've checked all through here three times and there was no sign of him." Blaise said, deep purple bags lay under his eyes from lack of sleep. "We've spent long enough searching for him, he doesn't want to be found so lets just leave him be."

She sighed and ignored the last part of his little speech before she replied. "But what if it is him this time?" She didn't wait for an answer before she ran in the direction of the raised voices, dragging an unwilling Blaise behind her.

"The whole order is looking for you. We were worried there was going to be another deatheater attack." Tonks whispered angrily.

"Well I'm fine, so will you please just let me go?!" Draco shouted, more than just slightly annoyed with the young woman.

"No way, im taking you home. I want to know why you've been hiding." Tonks ground out. She didn't trust the youngest Malfoy, she knew he was up to something, or had something to hide; if only she knew what.

Draco heard a low growl from the other side of a building behind Tonks that lead of down another street. He looked over Tonks shoulder as saw Pansy dart back behind the building. He had to run. Now.

He wrenched his hand from his cousin's grasp and started to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Damn." Tonks muttered to herself, just before two worried looking teenagers ran into her. They scrambled to their feet and took off after the green hat without even apologising to the fallen young woman.

* * *

"How do we know it's him?" Blaise said in between gasps. "He looked a lot rounder than I remember Draco and you could hardly see his face.

"I know it's him and in any case why would anyone run like the devil was on their tail just from the sight of us two? Obviously someone who didn't want to be found. It has to be." She said still running.

"Pansy, I think anyone would have run for the hills from the look on your face."

"Besides that was Nymphodora Tonks, she's Draco's mum's sister's daughter. She's Draco's cousin. Who else called Draco would she be talking to?" She ignored his previous statement, as if he was nothing but the wind. Before he had time to answer she had dashed off down a side alleyway, and shouted. "Come on!" Behind her.

* * *

'Oh crap, now my friends and my mother will know where I am. Why cant they just see that im doing this for there own good?' Draco thought to himself. He was exhausted, sweaty and nauseous when he finally made it back to his sanctuary; how much longer it would stay that way he did not know. He walked through the pub and back up to his room before anyone even got a chance to ask him if he was alright. He received a cautious glance from the bartender and a few other occupants in the room as he ran up the stairs.

He was so tired from running; he just hoped that they couldn't keep up with him. He stripped off his outside clothes and crawled onto his bed. He lay down and was just about to put his head to the pillow when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Draco we know you're in there." Pansy said loudly through the door, gasping between each word she spoke. "You can't run from us forever. No word from you in over three months. We've been worried sick to our stomachs over you. We've barely slept since you ran away. Why did you run away Draco? What did you we do to upset you so much that you left without so much as a goodbye?"

Blaise stood back and let his best friend breathe as she ranted out three months worth of anger and worry to an oak door. She needed to get this off her chest, and he wasn't going to stop her.

"Pansy, please just go, you know I'm fine and well now. I can't tell you now why I ran away but I will, just not now. Please understand I need some time alone. I can't weigh you down with this too."

"Draco we're your best friends, we're not going anywhere if you need help."

'I need you two now more than ever.' Draco thought to himself, he was standing against the door now his forehead resting on the soft cool wood, his hand placed next to it.

"Please just open the door and let us help you. Just open the door. Please."

"I can't." The blond replied through broken sobs. "Just go please."

"Draco please, we just want to help you." Pansy said desperation in her voice. She knew she was fighting a loosing battle.

"I don't need any help. I'm fine. Just go."

"Draco, we will give you some time, if that's really what you want." She pressed her head against the door trying not to cry. There was no answer. "-Just remember we love you, and we're always here for you." Pansy whispered through the door, feeling defeated once again. Blaise rested his hands on her shoulders and softly guided her down the stairs.

It took everything Draco had not to open the door and run after them. He slid down the door, too tired to get onto his bed and fell asleep crouched on the floor as soft sobs escaped his mouth.

As they left the small pub, Pansy couldn't stop a small smile settling across her face despite her unhappiness. At least now she knew he was alive and had spoken to him. They knew exactly where he was, they were one step closer and they would be back.

* * *

Tonks pushed herself up off of the ground dusting herself down and watched as Parkinson and Zabini chased after their friend. She quickly acknowledged who they were and knew they were not out to harm Draco and didn't feel the need to follow them.

"He's been hiding from his friends too then it seems." She said to herself, sighing in frustration. With a pop she was gone from the street.

She reappeared in Grimauld Place a few moments later. The others in the room continued in their deep conversation, not even acknowledging the newcomer.

"I just apperate in here and none of you even check if it's a friend or foe?" Tonks said loudly, her voice cutting over all the others.

"Well now we know its you." Sirius said matter of factly, a cheeky smile upon his face.

She huffed, slightly annoyed. They all continued their talk as if she was not there. "Do none of you care that I have important information?"

"Tell us already Tonks please, we're very busy." Lupin called back tiredly, turning his face slightly to smile softly at her.

"I've found him."

It was then that Harry decided to enter the room his hair ruffled from sleep and in nothing but pyjama bottoms.

"Good Morning dear." Molly greeted Harry as he shuffled into the room.

"Mornin'" Harry said groggily, sitting down in the plush chair next to Sirius throwing his legs over the arm, and tilting his head back to beam at his godfather.

Sirius knuckled his head affectionately, once again ignoring Tonks.

"Who's Tonks founds? " Harry asked yawning widely.

"Not quiet sure, she hasn't told us yet." Sirius said smiling up at the agitated woman who's hair had turned a violent shade of red.

"It's not for the lack of trying." She said between gritted teeth. "I ran into my cousin while I was in Diagon Alley. Malfoy Junior. He was desperate to get away from me and then ran away from his friends as if his life depended on it."

No one saw the colour rush from Harry's cheeks as he felt his insides churn, in both anger and nausea.

"Damn it Tonks! Why did you let him get away? You know we're looking for the little brat." Moody said roughly.

"His girlfriend and the Zabini boy ran at me knocking me off my feet, what was I supposed to do?"

"Who?" Sirius decided that now was time for him to join in the conversation.

"You know Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson?"

"Bull dog face is going out with the ferret?" Ron laughed, tears of mirth in his eyes. Harry about jumped from his chair when the roar of laughter sounded directly behind him. He had never seen either of his two friends enter the room.

"Poor thing, I thought even she'd have better taste than Malfoy of all people." He began laughing hysterically again; ignoring the glares he was receiving from both his parental units.

"She's not his girlfriend." Harry gritted out from between clenched teeth. The whole room turned to look at the boy shocked. Harry then rose quickly from his seat and stormed out of the room Hermione's curious gaze following his retreating figure. "She's the wrong gender for a start." He added just as he passed the doorframe.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked turning to face Ron, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Must be the hormones." Arthur added in quickly, chuckling softly, trying to steer the conversation away from Harry for a change.

Lupin just gave Hermione a knowing look before turning back to the grinning Sirius who was blissfully unaware.

* * *

A few minutes later when things seemed to settle back to normal Hermione slipped out of the room, no one noticed her disappearance, and Ron was too busy sharing information about the new sweets his brothers had made.

"… they make the puking pastels look like a party popper … "

"Delightful." Hermione murmured to herself as she started to trudge up the many flights of stairs, trying to eradicate the mental image Ron had placed in her head.

She knew exactly where Harry would be; he always went there when he wanted to be alone and for him it was the perfect spot for him, quiet, forgotten and hidden away behind an ancient grandfather clock… or what looked like one.

She climbed the stairs and walked down the dark dusty corridors until she came to the grand piece of furniture. She took hold of the pendulum and tugged it downwards. The clock seemed to evaporate away and she stepped through the small door. Sure enough there he was sitting on a small footstool in the centre of the room, candles floated above his head as he gazed into space, not seeing the boxes and cupboards littered around him but something that Hermione could not see.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, how'd you-?"

"Harry I probably know you better than anyone. The invisibility cloak helps too. You shouldn't leave that lying about you know." She said smiling and sitting down next to him on the small green foot stool.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the light from the candles flicker across the room.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong Harry?" Hermione said, finally deciding to bite the bullet.

"What made you think something was wrong?" Harry questioned the clever witch besides him. Too clever in his opinion.

"Well I've had my inklings ever since the school party. Ever since then you've been so distant. You've hardly eaten since and you can see how little sleep you're getting from your face. Then every time someone mentions Draco Malfoy, you get this look on your face like you're about to throw up all of your insides." She was gazing intently at her friend, nothing but concern and love showing in her eyes.

He sighed knowing he would not be able to get out of this one without revealing something.

"Hermione I'm sorry I just haven't been myself as of late, food makes me feel sick, and the visions have got worse, I know he's dead, of course I do. I was the one who killed him, but still new images plague my dreams."

Harry had never been one to complain but she knew this was something serious and so did he; he wouldn't have voiced it unless he wanted a second opinion.

"I think we should tell the order. The link Voldermort had with his Death Eaters could be why you are still seeing what they are planning. We should tell Dumbledore, Sirius or at least someone about this. Do these dreams have anything to do with Draco?"

He was just about to say his very unconvincing lie when he heard the heavy footsteps of Ron followed by his calls. "Oil, Harry, Hermione, where are you? Sirius is looking for you."

"Come on; better go before they start panicking." Harry stood up quickly and offered his hand to Hermione. The clock disappeared once again to reveal the corridor on the other side.

A few minutes later they found a disgruntled Ron stuck behind a tapestry that had tried to eat his clothes as he passed. Ginny had stood by and laughed rather than aid her brother.

They all walked down the stairs, chatting leisurely when Tonks ran and skidded to a halt in front of the stairs they were just descending.

"You're moving?!" She all but shouted at Harry, her voice a pitch or two higher than it should have been.

"What?" Chorused the other three teenagers around Harry.

"I'm here for another week or so until-" He started thinking he was making the situation better. Apparently he wasn't.

"You never told us sooner!" Hermione cried taking a step down to stand besides Tonks so that Harry could feel the full wrath of their stares.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of everyone's hair, and this place where I'm going is hidden and safe and isn't too far away either."

"But you're not going to be here mate. That's the problem. Hermione's at her folk's, you can't leave me as well. Ill be the only sensible one in this house. I'll go mad."

"It's a bit late for that sweetie." Hermione said patting his arm.

"I'm sorry guys, you're welcome anytime to come visit and Sirius has already said he won't take offence. I just don't want to feel like a burden anymore to anyone. I'll come visit though, and I'll come to all the meetings." He added smiling.

"Is there no way we can change your mind?" Ginny asked him softly looking up at him with big watery eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not." He said simply. "Come on lets get something to eat, I'm sure Ron's already starving as its been a full ten minutes since he had breakfast."

* * *

True to his word Harry was packed to leave within a week and 2 days later was setting off to go live in his new home. He had been able to buy the small house with the money out of his parent's volt and had barely left an indent in the pile of money.

He arrived easily enough with a one time portkey that took him straight to the front doors of his house, which had been set up by Sirius. The land had been warded so that no one could apparate or portkey into the area without Harry's permission.

The house was small but beautiful, with large cobbled stones acting as steps leading up to the main large oak doors.

Wild flowers and grasses grew all around the outside of the house for a few metres before they disappeared into the forest around them.

It took him less than an hour for his to unpack everything, and he found the house eerie with only him inside. At least at Grimauld place he was surrounded by those who classed as his family.

He guessed living alone was just something he was going to have to get used to.

* * *

Again im sorry for the short chapter but it's the other half to chapter 4 so together they almost make a decent length chapter… almost.

Also im sorry its been so long since I last updated, but with all the work I've had to do recently and all the revision I really haven't found the time, nor been in the mood to write :( so im sorry to you all for the long wait.

love j.a.b.s

xx


	6. The Truth

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

* * *

**Evidence… **_chapter 5_

_By just another broken soul_

Draco re-awoke a few hours later curled up on the hard wooden floor. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his now aching shoulders; he still felt exhausted but no longer sleepy.

He stood up cautiously, various joints cracked in protest. He started to pace the floor, trying to clear his mind.

'Pansy and Blaise had been here; they know where I am and are sure to tell my mother, who is worried sick. Do I run again? Or do I stay and just give in?'

"No. I'm not putting this pressure on them, they don't deserve it. This was my fault and my burden to bear. Alone!" He said aloud his Malfoy honour shining through.

He grabbed his trunk once again, gathering up his scattered clothes and other items before throwing them haphazardly into the case. Checking he had everything, he shrunk his belongings and put them in his pocket.

He was about to wrench the door open when his hand froze on the handle. What if they were waiting for him downstairs? What if they had not left? How long had he been asleep? He ran back to the window and looked outside.

The sun was setting and the thin wisps of clouds that hung low in the sky had turned a pinkish purple making the sky look like a picture out of a child fairytale. It was late October so the sun would be setting around half five. He must have slept through most of the day.

Sitting back down on the end of his bed, he decided it would be best to leave after night fall. The longer he gave them, the more chance they would give up hope. He needed to be gone before the next day for he knew they would return.

He rested his hand on the small bump of his stomach and rubbed it affectionately. He didn't regret his decision to keep the baby; at least now he wouldn't be alone in the world. He had not yet decided what he would do when his baby had been born. He had never thought that long about it, always finding the topic difficult to think about. He guessed he would find a place to stay, a proper house somewhere in a small village where no one knew him, where he could have a fresh start with his little baby.

He did not know the gender of the baby yet either. When he had visited Poppy for a check over a month ago he had asked not to be told the sex. He wanted it to be a surprise; he would love them no matter what gender they were. All he knew was that his baby was healthy and happy and that was good enough for Draco.

He had also been worried about the delivery. The matron had reassured him that the baby would be delivered through a caesarean section, and that his genitalia would not be involved in the process of 'giving birth'. For that he had been grateful, he didn't really like the idea of a baby being passed out through his man hood, and didn't understand how that would have been possible. He cringed at the thought.

A few hours or so later a tray of food appeared on his bedside table, startling Draco out of his reverie. There was a note from Tom beside his food that informed him his friends had just left and that they wanted him to stay there if he knew what was good for him. He laughed softly, yet sadly to himself, being able to picture all too clearly the look on Pansy's face as she berated him.

He ate the food slowly, forcing himself to eat for his baby's sake, until he felt he would burst. Though, he was still only able to finish a little over half of the food.

Banishing the tray and its contents to the kitchens, he once again prepared to leave, this time remembering to put on his large winter coat.

He pressed his ear to the door. No noise could be heard coming from the other side, so cautiously he twisted the handle and peeked his head out to look down the corridor. It was deserted.

He slunk down the corridor and down the stairs, stopping to steal a look through the banisters to see if anyone was in the pub. The lady with the purple hair was there as usual and a small group of drunkards sat laughing merrily together at the bar. Thick cigar smoke hung heavily in the air above them.

Tom caught his eye and nodded to the boy. Draco slowly walked down the stairs towards the bar where Tom stood and thanked him for letting him know about his friends.

"I knows you don't wants any visitors and I'm sorry they stayed fer so long, but they really seem to care a great deal about yer. They were just worried tis all." Draco didn't know how to reply so merely nodded in response.

"Was this yer last night?" Tom asked, knowing already that he wasn't going to stay.

"Yeah, it's not safe to be here anymore. They know where I am. Thank you Tom for your help. How much do I owe you?" He asked reaching into his pocket to pull out a few coins.

"Don't worry about it lad you've paid it all." Tom said smiling at the blond who in return gave a small smile back. "I'll be seeing you then Mr Malfoy."

"Yep, take care Tom." He walked to the door that lead to Diagon Alley, turning back to smile at the woman with purple hair. She smiled brightly in return from behind her knitting.

He had grown used to the small pub and was sad to think he may never see it again. Without looking back, he started to walk down the empty street of Diagon alley. He didn't quite know where he was going, he had no where to stay. All he knew was that he couldn't stay here.

He began walking down the streets that were littered with fallen leaves. He was going to have a long night ahead of him. He could no longer apparate. Poppy had told him he was too far into the pregnancy for that; the chance the baby would be left behind when he did so was too great and he wasn't going to risk anything.

He was heading towards the little alley that lead off towards the country side when he heard footsteps running behind him.

"Don't you dare run from us again Draco Malfoy!" Pansy all but screamed, panting heavily.

"For Merlin's sake, will you just let me go already?" Draco shouted back not bothering to turn around. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks, damn his hormones.

"Why are you so desperate to leave?"

"I have my own reasons that are none of your business!" Draco snapped, he had been able to keep his hormones under control before, but now it seemed they had got the better of him.

Pansy was about to reply when Blaise raised his hand which silenced her. He slowly walked to stand behind Draco whose back was still turned towards them. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned Draco around to face him.

"Draco we've been friends since we were two, there is nothing that you can't tell me or Pansy. You've know her for almost as long. We are your friends and we just want to help you, if you will let us." He said softly.

Fresh tears sprung to Draco's eyes and he practically jumped into the taller boys arms, sobbing quietly into the folds of Blaise's jumper. Blaise froze at the feel of the hard bump of Draco's stomach pressing against his own. He got over the shock and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking form. Pansy had begun to walk slowly forwards towards the two hugging boys and wrapped her own arm around Draco protectively.

She looked up at Blaise and the look in his eyes un-nerved her. Something was seriously wrong with Draco.

The boy whimpered apologies over and over as more and more tears leaked from his eyes. Pansy shushed him and stroked his hair softly.

"Let's get him home." Blaise whispered to Pansy. She looked up, tears in her eyes and nodded firmly.

* * *

A shortish walk and thirty minutes later. They arrived at their flat on the muggle side of London around ten minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron.

They had brought the small flat together just after they had left Hogwarts. Blaise knew a little about the muggle world whereas Pansy was clueless, but they got by well enough.

They settled Draco into Pansys's room sitting him down on the bed. When they had returned with his glass of water, he had fallen asleep fully clothed on top of the bed sheets.

The two still awake stood in the doorway looking at their friend in concern. "What's wrong with him Blaise? You know what it is; I saw that look in your eyes earlier." She quietly questioned him, not wanting to wake the sleeping form.

"I don't know for sure what's wrong but it definitely wasn't supposed to be like that." Blaise murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"What wasn't?" She asked confused.

"His stomach. When he hugged me, it felt hard."

"He probably hasn't been eating. You know what he's like." She whispered softly, her heart panging at the thought of her starved friend.

"Not like that it, it was like- it's hard to explain. It was a hard bump that was protruding further forward than it should have been." The boy tried to explain to the confused looking Pansy.

"What?" Was the most eloquent thing she could think to say. Blaise sighed and walked into the room, carefully sitting down next to Draco and motioning for the girl to follow. Cautiously, he undid the heavy coat Draco was still wearing and peeled it from his body. Blaise looked up to the sleeping face and then turned to look at Pansy. He saw her looking down incredulously at the bump, unshed tears in her eyes, her hand covering her open mouth.

He grasped Pansy's hand in his own and stared back to the sleeping boy. He missed the pink flush that spread across her cheeks at the touch.

"What do we do?" Blaise asked, still not looking away from Draco. His jaw was clenched in obvious anger. Whoever had done this to him was going to pay dearly. It took a lot to anger Blaise Zabini and you would not like to be around when it happened.

"What can we do? I mean how is it even possible?" Pansy said, tears rolling down her face. She sat beside Blaise on the bed and rubbed her thumb against his hand hoping to soothe him. He relaxed slightly; his shoulders became less tense and his whole body seemed to sag. "Maybe we should just wait until morning and see what Draco has to say before we rush to conclusions."

"Rush to conclusions? It's pretty obvious some bastard has got our best friend pregnant and has left him to bring up this baby alone."

"We don't know for sure that's what happened."

"You're trying to tell me that that-" He pointed to the bump "- could just be water retention or built up gas. Somehow I don't think so Pansy."

"You really are hilarious Blaise." She stood and bent down to place a kiss on Draco forehead before she turned and left pulling the door to behind her.

Blaise sat staring at his friend for a moment longer before too going to bed.

* * *

Draco woke slowly, blinking his eyes in the dim sunlight that was shining through the curtains. Curtains he did not recognise nor remember. He sat up quickly in bed, regretting it immediately and rushed for what he thought was the bathroom. It was only when he noticed a pair of shoes did he realise that in fact he had thrown up inside a walk in wardrobe. He quickly cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand (which he kept in a holster alongside his arm) and stepped back out into the room.

He looked around, trying to pick up anything familiar. It was then he noticed a picture on the bedside table of his two best friends and himself. He remembered Pansy and Blaise dragging him to their flat but not much else, he had been so tired. He stepped out into the hallway and walked down the narrow corridor into what appeared to be the living room, he relaxed at the sight of his friend asleep on the sofa.

Blaise lay sprawled across the sofa one leg hanging off the side, while his arm lay splayed across the back of it. Since Draco was currently occupying Pansy's room, Blaise had surrendered his bed to the girl, heading to the sofa without a second glance back at her. Being a Slytherin she did not object.

Quietly he turned around and started to walk back down the corridor to go and collect his coat. He could possibly still get out without them seeing him. He grabbed his coat which had been draped over the back of a chair by the door; he turned to leave again and came face to face with Pansy.

He jumped and let out a rather feminine eeping noise, his hand pressed over his heart.

"Going somewhere?" She asked looking down at his cloak.

"I- er-" He never got to finish because a second later Blaise came screeching down the hallway.

"What happened? I heard someone scream!" He gasped still groggy but looking fierce.

How was he ever going to escape now? He sighed to himself, "Damn stubborn Slytherin's." He said allowed, not realising he had done so.

"We're stubborn? We haven't tried to run away from our best friends four times now because he's too scared to tell us he's pregnant. "

"Subtle Pans, real subtle." The dark haired boy replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"What- how did you?" The blonde said feeling vulnerable, no one knew, he had hidden it well. How could they have found out?

"When you hugged me I felt your bump, and I'm afraid to say Draco, that without that thick coat it's rather noticeable. We both love you no matter what; you're like a brother to us both. You should have told us." Blaise spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to suffer with this too."

"So instead you'd suffer alone and let us all worry sick?" Pansy was sounding more and more like Mrs Weasley when she was berating her own children.

"I'm sorry Pansy, really I am. I just wanted you two to get on with your own lives. I'm sick of being a burden to you both, to mother, to everyone."

"You have never been a burden to us and you never will be. So stop thinking like that. " Pansy said, smiling softly. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around Draco's small frame. His bump was noticeable but with how tiny he actually was, he was still small in comparison to a normal boy.

"Come on, I'll make us some brekky and then you're telling us everything." She unwound her arms from around the boy and dragged him into the kitchen; he sighed feeling defeated and watched as Pansy started to prepare them all a very hearty breakfast.

Draco took his time eating his food. He knew the time would come where he would have to admit everything but the longer he delayed it, the better. Before long it was time to talk, he could only eat a piece of toast for so long.

As soon as he had finished, Blaise sent the washing up to the sink where it began to wash itself.

"Shall we move to the living room, it's more comfortable in there?" Blaise suggested, feeling the uneasiness and tension in the air. The others nodded their agreement and moved into the larger room. Draco sat down on one sofa while Pansy and Blaise sat down together on the other sofa opposite to him. He couldn't help but feel like they were ganging up on him.

"So...?" Pansy said trying to initiate a conversation.

"So..." Draco repeated. "Erm, I don't know what you want to hear." He said rather limply. It was a terrible excuse but it was the best he had.

"We want to hear everything you are willing to tell us." Blaise said trying to tell Draco that it was still up to him how much he told them.

"Ok..." He breathed deeply. 'Here goes' "Do you remember the night of the party...?"

"Yes that's the day I met up with..." She turned to look at Blaise and blushed a deep red. "I met you in the common room on the way." She finished turning back to Draco and bowing her head so her cheeks were out of sight.

"Well I was on the way down to the hall like you told me to, when I bumped into someone. A certain someone... a certain drunk someone." Neither of the two teens sitting next to eachother needed to be told who 'the certain someone' was.

"He threw up on me and could barely keep himself upright. I dragged him off to the Room of Requirements, hoping to just leave him there to get better. I gave him some potions and cleaned him up and was about to leave, when he asked me to stay - I didn't see much point in going back to the common room because I thought that you would have just questioned me non stop when I got in." He lied quickly. "So I got into bed besides him, planning on just going to sleep, but then he pulled me closer to him and he-" Tears gathered in his eyes at the memory, he had tried so hard not to think of that night. "He kissed me, and I kissed him back and..." Draco began to cry softly into his hands.

The hearts of the two sitting opposite squeezed painfully at the sight of their once strong and composed friend, now he looked so broken, so defeted, so helpless.

Pansy moved to comfort her friend but Blaise stopped her although his own frame was shaking with anger. His friend needed to let this out. There would be time to comfort him afterwards but for now he just needed time and space to talk. There would also be time for revenge.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and carried on. "-we made love. It felt so perfect but I was stupid and believed it meant something. I was 'just another easy shag' to him. He woke up the next morning and was his normal bastard self... I told him I loved him." He winced again. "He insulted me and left, and hasn't looked at me since." He wrapped his arms protectively around his middle as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until the day I ran away. Do you remember I wasn't feeling too good that morning but we passed it off as food poisoning?" He laughed softly, not in amusemant but at the stupidity of it. "Who could have thought I was almost a month pregnant with Harry fucking Potter's child." His brow furrowed in anger, before they smoothed out once again after he let out a heavy sigh.

"It was so hard to forget him, to forget all that happened when you have his child growing inside of you. At first I hated the child. I wished for nothing but it to be out of me, but I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Although he hated me, this child had been made out of love and for a short period of time that night, he had showed me a little. So I kept it and I'm glad I did." He looked up signalling he was finished; his eyes were red and tear tracks ran down his blotchy cheeks.

"I knew something was wrong, you weren't sleeping or eating but you said that when you went off to find Potter the night of the party you had an argument. I should have known you were lying." Pansy whispered quietly to herself, tears in her eyes for not seeing how much her friend had been hurting and for not helping him.

A few minutes of silence followed before Blaise felt about ready to explode. "How is it even possible? Wizards CAN'T get pregnant, they just can't. It doesn't make any sense!"

"I think we can safely say I'm living proof they can; I'm not the first it's happened to either. There have been a few before me but not many. Madame Pomfrey thinks it's the work of a spell or potion, something old that was forgotten."

"But how can you carry a baby when you don't have the right... equipment?"

"Madame Pomfrey's theory is that whatever it is that caused the pregnancy has a similar effect to the polyjuice potion. However it only changes part of the anatomy, this is why it could be a spell because it would be able to target the parts easier than a potion would. Only my reproductive organs changed, my geitalia is the same as it always has been." He blushed deep crimson, this wasn't an everyday conversation one would usually have with their friends.

Another few more minutes of silence followed and it seemed that this is exactly what Blaise needed to calm down.

"Does he know?" Blaise said his teeth clenched.

"No, how could he? I've been on the run since I've found out, remember?" His hormones were playing up again. He couldn't feel sorry for them. They had brought this up and now they were to face the concequences.

"Don't you think he has the right to know?" Blaise said, shocking himself and the other two.

"Blaise! Draco's not going anywhere near that prick after everythings he's put him through. No way, I won't let him. Sod his rights." Pansy said sitting next to Draco and wrapping an arm around him. "Don't let Blaise trick you into thinking you owe him anything."

"I didn't say he owed him anything, Merlin Pansy after all the shit he put Draco and us through over the years. It's just if I was having a kid, I'd want to know about it." He turned to look at Draco, sympathy showing in his eyes. "Just because you're carrying this child, doesn't mean it only involves you, he helped create this life."

"He chose to not be a part of it when he left Draco the morning after!" Pansy snapped back at him.

"Why should Draco be the only one suffering with this? Besides Draco didn't even know about the baby then; how was Potter supposed to know for crying out loud. I don't understand, he treated you like shit, always did, so why did you sleep with him? You surely didn't think he'd changed did you-"

"Shut up Blaise."

"I just want to know why you thought sleeping with him would either make him love you or make you feel happier."

"What's it to you why I chose to sleep with him?" Draco snapped, not liking Blaise's prying questions.

"Because I don't see why you let the bastard touch you." Blaise bellowed, standing up from his seat.

"You really want to know?" Draco stood up to match his eyelevel to Blaise's.

"Yes."

"Because it felt like he loved me, like he actually gave a shit about me! I'm sorry for being selfish and for wanting to feel that from the one person I've loved faithfully for seven years. It was nice to not be his punching bag or his centre of hatred. For just once he acted kindly towards me and I wanted that more than anything. So that is why I let him make love to me! Is that a good enough reason for you?" More angry tears trailed down his face. "I'm reduced to selfishness." The small enraged teen shouted.

"You say that as if it was all for you, you're telling me he wasn't just trying to get off. I wouldn't put it past the sick bastard."

"BLAISE!" Pansy shouted. "Shut up would you? We've just got our friend back and I am not losing him again because of you running your mouth. Go be a prick in your room.-"

Blaise just stood there, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Did you not hear me? GO!" Pansy shouted getting annoyed. Blaise snapped his mouth shut and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door had shut, Draco collapsed exhausted. Pansy caught him quickly before he hit the floor. Shaking sobs emitting from his body.

"Draco! Are you ok?" Pansy said, lifting Draco's face by his chin.

"No." Draco cried. "Blaise is upset with me. He just doesn't understand."

"I'm sorry about him; you running away hit him hard. He's exhausted himself trying to find you; I guess it's just catching up with him now. He's just worried about you. We all are. That reminds me, I need to tell your mum you're safe.

"No! Please don't tell her I'm here. Please, she can't see me like this." He begged clinging to the front of her jumper.

"Draco calm down, I won't call her, ok? Just breathe, getting all worked up like this won't be good for the baby." She softly cooed to the panicking boy who calmed instantly at the thought of harming his baby.

"I'm sorry Pansy. I'm pathetic. Can't even keep my emotions in check." Draco whimpered to himself.

"You're not pathetic Draco, and you can't really help that. It's normal for a pregnant-" What was normal for a pregnant man? "Person to be a bit hormonal, you have got a little baby creating havoc inside you after all. It'll calm down soon enough." She pulled the blonde to her chest and carded her thin fingers through his hair, trying to show the blonde haired boy some much needed comfort.

When the boy's tears had stopped and he had calmed down considerably, Draco lifted his head to look into Pansy's eyes.

"Pansy how do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked looking confused.

"Not fall apart every time you see him."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks. "I don't know what you mean." She tried to lie and received a raised eyebrow in response. She sighed knowing she had been caught. "Is it that obvious?"

"Blaise is oblivious don't worry. I just want to know how to stop it from hurting. How do you cope?"

"It gets easier, not by much, but it does get easier. I think your situation is a little more serious than mine though, I'm afraid to say. You're having a baby with your childhood nemesis. I know you don't want to hear it but Blaise is right, you should go tell him. He's got the right to know at least even if he doesn't except it."

"Pansy I can't just walk up to him and be like 'Hi, I know you hate me but remember when we slept together, you kinda left me up the duff.' I don't think he would quiet appreciate that."

"Just think about it at least before you totally dismiss the idea. Please."

"Fine." Draco grumbled, not happy with the idea at all.

* * *

A week later a slightly healthier looking Draco Malfoy sat at the breakfast table alone. His morning sickness had calmed down somewhat and he was eating more. He was happily chomping away at some cereal whilst he wrote the day's event so far in the little tattered book he had found in the old bookstore. He had been writing in it almost like a diary every day since he had got it. He considered that it was a healthy way to get his feelings out when he had been on his own with no company and the habit had just stuck.

'_Pansy's gone out to the market to fetch some more food and Blaise is still asleep I think...no wait... speak of the devil.' _

Blaise began plodding down the corridor in nothing but pyjama bottoms. He yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen and smiled dozily at Draco, who pushed another bowl of cereal towards him.

"Cheers." Blaise sat down opposite of Draco and began eating. The two had made up almost instantly after their argument. Blaise had apologised and Draco had accepted. The trio hadn't mentioned it since, until now.

"So? You decided if you going to see Potter or not yet?"

"Yes."

"Yes you've made up your mind or yes you're going to see him?" Blaise asked feeling hopeful.

"Yes I've made up my mind."

"Your verdict?"

"I'm not going."

"I really think you're making a mistake not going to see him. He's the other father. He deserves to know." His voice got louder towards the end as Draco walked away from him.

"Could you just drop it Blaise. I'm not going."

"Why? What is your reason?"

"I have many reasons. One, he doesn't want to ever see me again, he made that fairly clear, so I am keeping to his wishes. Two, no one would believe I'm pregnant especially not him, I'm a guy remember. Three, if he did believe me, he wouldn't care. Why would he want a little baby to worry about? Four, it would hurt too much to go find him to tell him to only be laughed at. Five, he hates me and would probably kill me on sight. Besides if I did want to go, how am I supposed to find him?"

"If I could find out where he is, will you go see him?"

"No."

"Would you consider it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

* * *

Pansy re-appeared around an hour later, she arrived home to see Blaise sulking at one end of the sofa, Draco the other end looking slightly pissed off.

"Hello?"

"Pansy, will you please knock some sense into him. He won't go see Potter for a few stupid reasons." Before Pansy had a chance to say anything Draco cut in.

"They are not stupid reasons." Draco scoffed. "Anyway, why are you so adamant that I go see him? You hate him!"

"Yes but if its what's best for you and the baby then why shouldn't you?"

"Since when has numerous hexes been good for anyone?" Draco shouted back.

"I think if a kid is involved even Potter wouldn't be so stupid." Pansy sighed and sat down in the couch opposite the two arguing teens, she wished she had stayed with Tonks rather than come back to this.

The young woman had rudely stopped her in the market demanding to know what had happened to her cousin.

Pansy explained the best she could without giving away Draco's current state and was given a piece of paper. Tonks had written something on before she cast a spell on it so that only Draco could read it. It was the address his mother was currently situated at and Tonks had told the dark haired girl that Draco was to visit his mother soon or else. Pansy had laughed at the woman when she tried to look intimidating.

She shook her head slightly bringing herself out of her thoughts and saw the two boys were still bickering.

"Will the both of you please just shut up? Here I bumped into Tonks earlier." Pansy handed Draco the note before sitting back down in her own seat.

"What's it say Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure, she put a spell on it so only Draco could read it." Pansy replied pouting.

Draco opened the note cautiously and read the note written on it several times and then yelped when the paper unexpectedly burst into flames in his hands. The note was obliterated whilst his hands remained unscathed.

"What was it?"

"An address."

* * *

Combined together Pansy and Blaise were an unstoppable force and Draco had learnt that the hard way. It only took them a few days to persuade him and before he knew it, he found himself standing in the street looking up at Grimmauld Place.

He was wearing a new set of maternity robes that Pansy had 'accidently' come across. They hid his bump quite well to Draco's surprise. It was better to hide his baby for now from his mother. He didn't feel quite ready to tell her yet nor anyone else who was in the house at the time.

He was nervous to meet her again, what should he say? How could he explain why he did what he did without blabbing everything? His excitement to see her again had brought him here more than anything.

His breathing quick and shallow, he walked towards the front door of the house. His heart was in his throat and his stomach was churning. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and raised his hand to knock on the door. A sudden wash of panic washed through his body at the thought of _him_ answering the door. It had been so long.

He was just about to knock when the door was wrenched open in front of him.

"Harry...?"

* * *

Hey sorry again for the late update, my life has been chaotic as of late.

Anyways here you go, sorry if it is truly terrible I tried D;

I can has review please? :D

Love j.a.b.s

xxx

(This chapter has now been betad. So many thanks go to my beta MidnightEclipse2 :D)


	7. Secrets revealed

_`What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

* * *

**Evidence… **_chapter 6_

_By just another broken soul_

"Harry...?"

"Professor Lupin."

"Mr Malfoy." Lupin said shock on his face. "Sorry I- er- thought you were someone else-." He quickly regained his composure.

"You must be here to see your mother. We didn't expect you so soon. Please come in." He stood to the side of the door to let the blonde pass him. As he walked past, Lupin felt it again. He would recognise Harry's magical signature anywhere.

"Your mother's in the kitchen which is straight down the hall." Lupin said plainly, his mind reeling.

"Thanks." He said before turning and walking down the corridor. He breathed a sigh of relief, even though his heart was still pounding in his chest. His heart raced as he walked; he was in an unknown house where Harry could possibly be and he was just about to see his mother for the first time in months.

Although the hallway to the kitchen was short, the walk felt like a lifetime to Draco. He reached the door and softly said through the door "Mum?"

There was no reply. He slowly pushed the door open to see his mother standing in the kitchen her back facing him, her arms braced on one of the chairs. She must have heard him and Lupin talking in the hall.

"Mum..."

The silence in the kitchen was eerie. The only sound was the soft breathing coming from his mother.

"A note. That was all you left. Then you were gone."

"Mother I'm-"

"DON'T!" She shouted, turning on her heel to stare at her son, as angry tears swam in her eyes. He gasped softly at the sight of the once beautiful woman. Dark purple bags hung under her eyes and her skin had a grey tinge to it. Her hair was limp and fell beside her narrow starved face. His once proud and pristine mother now looked so ill and tired. He realised now, just how much damage he had caused her when he left.

"Seven months since I last saw you. Seven, Draco. Your father's missing and then you disappear. What was I supposed to think? For all I knew you could have been dead! I'm your mother Draco, what could have been so bad that you felt the need to run away? What is so bad that you can't tell me? I'm your mother for Merlin's sake."

"I'm sorry."

"Well as long as you're sorry, that makes up for the four months of worrying myself sick." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she walked away from her son to sit down at one of the chairs on the other side of the table, resting her head in her hands.

He walked over to the table and sat down in the seat next to her, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She wrapped her thin arms around him and clung desperately to his small frame as if believing he would disappear if she let go.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist and breathed in the familiar scent of his mother that he had missed so much. Her soft, sweet scented, powdery smell she got from the talc and perfume she used.

* * *

Lupin was sitting in the living room, in a soft cosy armchair. He was too lost in his own thoughts to realise someone else had joined him in the room.

"Remus, are you ok?" Hermione said softly, trying to look into his eyes.

He blinked and looked at her properly. "Sorry Hermione, I was miles away."

"It's fine, but am I correct in thinking Malfoy Junior is here?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen with his mother. I thought it best to leave them to it. He's been here almost over an hour now."

"Did he explain himself in where he's been hiding the last few months and why? It's not fair that he worried the Order when there's been nothing wrong with him."

"No he hasn't said anything to me. He has his reasons for doing what he did and we will respect his privacy."

"But-"

"Hermione please, I can't be doing with childish rivalries right now. It's enough with Harry and Ron being like it, I thought you were better than that."

"But I'm not saying that, I'm just trying to point out it could be to do with the death eaters-"

"Hermione, you're the sensible one of the group. Give the whole, 'he's Slytherin therefore he's obviously evil' thing a rest, please?" He said softly, standing up from his seat. "Look, why don't you go see Harry, maybe help him unpack. I'm sure he could use the help, he's been struggling lately; he'd like to see a friendly face."

"I'm sorry Remus. Yes I'll go see him. I'll be back later. Tell Ron where I am if he calls by for me, would you?"

"Of course." The girl smiled at him before leaving the man to return to his thoughts about the blonde haired boy sitting in the kitchen, who's magic contained not only his own, but Harry's too.

Hermione walked down the corridor that led to the kitchen. She was about to pull the door open to get her coat when she heard a conversation that made her hairs stand up on end and made her stop in her tracks.

"_Mum I can't take it anymore."_

"_Draco, my love, I know it's hard, but it will get easier with him. He's out of your life now. He can't bother you anymore. He's been your rival your whole life why should it be any different now."_

"_But it is different now. So different you wouldn't begin to understand. It's not just him beating me up anymore on occasion mum."_

Hermione gasped and felt a cold sickening feeling settle in her stomach. She listened to him a little longer before she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't continue to listen to the raw pain in Draco's voice and moved away from the door. It seemed Harry had been using Draco as a punching bag more than she was aware of. Yes Draco was an arrogant bastard most of the time, but he'd done nothing to them for the past year. She remembered how Ron had beat him just before the end of the school year, and how Harry had stood back and let it happen. She felt sick. She quickly walked back down the corridor and out the front door, slamming it behind her hard, before disapperating with a loud cracking noise on the front doorstep.

She reapperated at the boundary of what looked like an island. Harry had been moved so that he was close by to the coast. The sea behind her and a mass of trees in front; this was as close as the apparating line would let her go, the rest she would have to walk. Harry's secret hideout had been warded almost as safely as Hogwarts had been. He was on the Death Eaters most wanted list; he had killed their Lord after all.

She began trekking through the dense forest, having forgotten to bring a broom.

Hermione shivered as she walked, but was too angry to feel the cold. "How dare he. Draco has tried to stay away from us, no wonder why, he's scared of Harry. What does he think he's playing at? Stupid- grr. He can't just leave him alone." She didn't even realise she was talking allowed.

It had been about a mile of trees all around and twenty long minutes before she got to his house, if you could call it a house. It was just a small cottage, nothing fancy, but it was cosy and Harry had loved it. He had moved in around a few days or so ago.

She knocked loudly on the door, pounding at it with her fist.

"Harry!" she banged again. "Harry it's me, let me in this instant... Ugh!" She walked around the house and stood beside a thorned bush and jabbed her finger on one of the spikes.

"Ouch." She pressed her finger to the stone wall which instantly melted away to reveal a doorway. She pushed it open and walked inside the dimly-lit kitchen.

The house recognised the blood of most of Harry's 'family'. The idea was that if they needed to, they could use the house as a safe house too, even if Harry wasn't in to open the door. As soon as she was through, the wall became solid once more and sealed; from the outside it looked as though there had never even been a door.

The kitchen was empty apart from an old fridge that was humming loudly in the corner, an ancient looking cooker and a table that was worm eaten and seemed to only have three and a half legs.

She could hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from the room next to her. She walked into the living room to see Harry fast asleep on the large sofa, a firewiskey bottle dangling from his hand that was hanging off of the sofa. Other empty bottles lay in various places around the floor.

"Wake up!" Hermione shouted at the sleeping form. She received nothing but a loud grunt in response. He rolled over then so his back was facing her.

The girls eyes narrowed and she let out a huffing noise. She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the boy arm, tugging at it and yanking him off of the sofa.

He hit the floor with a loud thud and he shouted out an unintelligible yowl.

"Harry Potter, Get up and explain yourself."

"Why don't you explain yourself! Throwing me to the floor and shouting random crap at me." He wasn't completely intoxicated but it was obvious the alcohol was having an effect on him.

"No I wouldn't care to explain. I'm here to shout at you about what you've done to Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Harry said, panic washing over his body. He hadn't told anybody about what happened, not a soul. Merlin he hated thinking about it.

"You heard me; what did you do to him?"

"Oh Merlin, How did you find out?" Harry asked the emotion in his voice evident.

"I heard it from his own mouth. What did you think you were doing?"

"Oh god Hermione. I'm sick. I don't know why I did it; he was just there and so perfect and I wanted him so badly."

"What?" Hermione said completely confused. Harry beat him because he was perfect?

"I know. I can't believe I did it and then I treated him so badly. I said such horrible things to him. My memories of that night became clearer as the days went on. I see it all happen over and over in my head in my dreams."

"You said horrible things to him? I think beating him every other day was worse than a few insults Harry!"

"What are you on about Hermione?"

"You using Draco Malfoy as a punching bag. What are you talking about?" Hermione was so confused. Had she got the wrong end of the stick, or was Harry drunker than she originally thought.

"I haven't been beating him. Merlin Hermione, what do you take me for. I only hit him once when he insulted Ron on the Grand Staircase, you and Ron were both there. I slept with him Hermione, the day of the party."

Whatever Hermione had originally thought was totally obliterated by Harry's last statement, and then it made sense.

'_Its not just him beating me up anymore on occasion'_

"Oh my god." She breathed, so softly that Harry didn't seem to have heard her.

"He found me after I had left the party. You saw how drunk I was. He helped me back up when I fell over, he took care of me and I practically forced myself on him. I'm probably just another one to add to his list anyway, it was just some game to him, an achievement. He even had the nerve to throw in the 'I love you' line probably to just add salt to the wound. I'm sure he getting some real good jollies out of all of this with the other slytherin's. I'm so stupid. He's just another guy who managed to sleep with the-boy-who-bloody-lived." Tears of humiliation fell from his eyes. Hermione was quick to sit beside her friend and wrap her arms around him to comfort the crying teen. No wonder Harry had been acting so differently. It all made sense now. It was as if all the pieces were finally clicking into place.

"It's all I can think about. It's driving me crazy. I hate him, so much. More than anyone for too many reasons to list, and yet he won't get out of my fucking head." Harry then began hitting his own forehead with his clenched fists as if that would jolt him from his memory.

Hermione grabbed his wrists in an attempt to stop him from moving. He gave in after a few feeble attempts to break free. He was so weak, so exhausted.

"What am I going to do Hermione?" Harry cried looking up at the girl with watery, blood shot eyes. His breath warm against her face was laced with the smell of firewiskey.

"First you are going to get some sleep. Then when you wake up, you can help me deem your house liveable in, and only after we are finished, will we talk about this. Now come on, let's get you into bed."

She stood and pulled her friend from the floor. She half carried, half dragged him into his bedroom where she left him standing by the doorway. She drew the curtains shut so that only a soft orange glow of light shone through into the room. Harry walked over to the bed, collapsed onto it and fell asleep almost instantly. Hermione covered him with a blanket and left quietly, pulling the door closed behind her.

She plodded back into the living room where she dropped down onto the sofa. Her whole body felt numb. Her best friend had slept with their childhood 'nemesis' how could things get any worse?

* * *

For the next few days Draco continued to visit Grimmauld place, just like he had promised his mother he would do on his first visit. Each day he would arrive with his heart in his throat and butterflies in his tummy, not at the thought of seeing his mother again, but from nervousness of running across another somebody.

Without his realisation for the past week, the blonde had been under the watchful eye of his ex-professor, Lupin. The ex-teacher, knew something had been wrong from day one and was determined to figure it out. So far he had little clue as to what was wrong, but yet he was desperate to know what was the cause for Draco's magical core to contain his own and the ghost of another's power. Had he stole some of Harry's power through some dark curse, he knew the boy would know such sells from his father. He believed he had every right to spy on Draco if it involved Harry's well being. He also couldn't help but feel some sort of worry for the Malfoy boy too. What if he was unaware of it himself? And this was the work of his father. He knew it linked to why Draco had gone into hiding and had hidden from his own mother and friends.

It was around eleven o'clock when the doorbell first rang. Hermione was sat curled up on the sofa with a rather thick battered looking book, Remus was sat opposite her reading a classic muggle novel whilst Ron was upstairs having a shower. Why he couldn't have a shower at his own house, no-body knew.

"Moony could you get the door!" Sirius shouted from the kitchen.

Automatically Lupin stood to get the door, his nose still in his book. Sirius caught sight of Lupin through the kitchen door and couldn't help chuckle at the sight.

He pulled the door open, not really concentrating on what he was doing and started to walk back towards the living room.

"Great way to greet your guests Moony." A gruff sounding voice came from behind him, humour laced into his words.

Lupin spun round on his heel lowering his book.

Harry was stood in the doorway the light from the day outside slightly silhouetting his body.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed bolting out from the doorway and into Harry's arms. Lupin stood back watching the scene a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Hermione all but squealed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." The teen said smiling.

"Well at least you're out of your house." She said a soft smile on her face. She took hold of his hand and dragged him back toward the living room passing Remus on the way.

"Hey Harry." He said finally.

"Hello Moony." Harry replied, beaming at the man. It was only then that Remus saw just how ill Harry really looked. His face was pallid and gaunt. His whole body screamed that it was sleep and food deprived. The boy had passed and was shut away in the living room with Hermione before he could say anything else.

"We need a minute." Hermione said, her voice sounding muffled due to the door between them.

The girl then turned to face the boy in the room. His eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, concern written across her face.

"I'm fine-" He said edgily.

"Really? You don't look fine. When are you going to talk to him? Or have you spoken to him already?"

"Hermione I'm fine, just drop it, please?" He sighed; he was tired and had spent too much time thinking on the matter already. He had hoped that by coming here, he could just get away from it all for a little while by being with his 'family'. Obviously not.

"Harry look, I know you don't want to but you can't just not do anything."

"Okay, tell me if I was to talk to the ferret, what exactly would I say? Oh hey, remember a few months back I got drunk and fu-"

The doorbell sounding stopped him mid rant.

"Expecting a visitor?" He questioned the girl.

"Oh its probably only Mal-" She quickly cut herself off and froze in fear.

"Who?"

"No one."

"Hermione please tell me you didn't-" He said, anger building inside him.

The sound of footsteps padded down the hall and the door was unlocked.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, come in."

"WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?" Harry shouted from inside the room, but his voice seemed to echo through the house reverberating off of the surfaces and walls.

"Someone's not too happy." Draco said, smiling nervously. If the voice belonged to who he thought it was, he was in trouble. His hands were shaking at his sides so he lifted them to hold them against his stomach, which was fluttering wildly beneath his fingers. His baby was moving.

"Maybe we should move into the kitchen, its best to stay out of Harry's way when he's angry." Lupin said kindly starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Draco couldn't move, he was too scared, rooted to the spot. He hadn't seen Harry since the end of school. He wasn't sure if he was ready to now.

"Harry, I swear I didn't do anything." Hermione's hopeless cry emitted through the wall next to him.

"Mr Malfoy-?" Lupin turned back to look at the boy. His hands were clasped on his stomach and he was as pale as a ghost. It was only now that he noticed the slight curve of his stomach. 'Oh my.'

More mumbled voices, the portraits on the wall began to rattle as Harry's anger grew.

"What's going on?" Sirius decided it that it was time to make an appearance.

"Sirius now is not the time to catch on. Draco, please you need to move."

The feeling finally came back to his legs and he quickly stepped forward, Remus pushed him behind him and Sirius so that he was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, protected by the two men.

"I don't want ANYTHING to do with IT!" Harry shouted. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He heard the door swing open and hit the wall behind it as Harry stormed out of the house. The frantic footsteps of Hermione running after him could be heard, and with two loud cracks they were both gone.

Ron had rushed down the stairs at the sound of his best friends shout. He had run down in nothing but a towel and there were still soap suds in his hair.

He watched as his girlfriend frantically ran after the enraged Harry. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance and suspicion, before he turned and went back up the stairs, his footsteps slightly heavier than usual.

"Malfoy, your mother's out in the garden." Sirius said, pointing towards the back door. He turned when he noticed the blonde hadn't moved and was about to repeat himself when he saw how pale the boy had become, he was still staring at the spot at where Harry had previously been. He looked terrified. Sirius sent a troubled look towards Remus who was sharing a similar expression.

"Draco..." Remus said again a little louder and the boy seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Er thanks." The boy said, still shaking. He received a sad, sympathetic look from Lupin as he walked across the room.

"What brought that on?" Sirius sad, his brow raised in confusion.

"I don't know." Lupin replied, he plodded down the hall and into the living room where he picked up his book again. He opened it but was unable to read the words, his mind on other things.

* * *

Hey everyone here's the next chapter sorry if it is truly terrible. I really wanted to get this chapter uploaded before the end of the weekend for you so it may have felt a little rushed, I don't know.

I'm also sorry to say that I can't promise the next chapter will be a quick update because it is currently the exam period. I will however try my best to update as soon as possible (:

Hope you enjoyed it and it is worthy of a review? :') Maybe just a lickle one :D

I also just want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, reviewed or favourite my story so far, it means a lot to me that people take the time to read my crap :')

Love j.a.b.s

xxx

P.s- Draco hasn't told his mother about the baby or sleeping with Harry he just told her about everything else :P


	8. Mood swings

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

_**

* * *

**_**Evidence… **_chapter 7_

_By just another broken soul_

With a loud crack he apparated directly into his living room with a thud on the wooden floor boards. His whole body was trembling, he didn't know why he had gotten so angry, just the thought of his smug beautiful face.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his head throbbed; the room around him shook with raw magic. He needed to fly, he needed air. Opening his eyes he grabbed his broom and stormed out of the house taking off as soon as his feet were outside the front door. The cold autumn breeze surrounded him as he soared up into the air high above the forest. He could see the sea, its waves crashing against each other in a boisterous game. The sound of it soothed him, it grew louder and louder as he flew towards it. The trees underneath him seemed nothing but a blur of reds and yellows, but still he pushed his broom further, trying to gain speed.

He saw Hermione standing on the horizon; he didn't stop as he flew straight above her head.

"Harry, I'm Sorry!" She shouted, but her voice barely carried above the wind.

She ran to the edge and looked down to see Harry plummeting towards the sea, before he abruptly swerved to rocket alongside the waves.

Knowing all she could do now was wait until he had calmed down. She sat with her legs dangling over the cliff face for a while, and only started to retreat to the house as the heavens decided to open and began to cover her in a wash of raindrops.

She ran towards the forest hoping that it would block most of the rain. She was wrong. She began running through the forest once again. It looked a lot smaller that it really was. She believed an undetectable extension charm had been placed on it to make it bigger that it really was. She arrived at the house around fifteen minutes later her breathing ragged and her clothes sodden.

* * *

Harry finally landed back on his porch around an hour or so later. Tired and soaked to the bone, but no longer angry. He walked into the kitchen to see Hermione towelling her hair dry. She jumped when she heard the loud clunk of Harry's broom being dropped onto the table. She turned and saw Harry standing, dripping wet besides the table. His dark locks were stuck to his face in spikes, framing his face, beads of water clinging to the tips. Droplets of rain clung to his skin, occasionally trickling downwards and falling to the floor.

"Harry your-" She began to say but was silenced by the raise of Harry's hand. She stopped, opened her mouth, to close it again. Harry turned his back towards her and began peeling off his sodden clothes.

Building up her courage, she decided to bite the bullet. "Harry, I didn't ask Draco to come to Grimmauld place today. I didn't even know you were coming otherwise I would have warned you. He's been over every day to visit his mother, that's all."

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly and he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry Hermione I just got so angry I couldn't control myself. It just caught me off guard. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's ok." The girl said smiling softly. "Right now let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Well-" He said winking at her, ducking just in time to miss her swatting hand.

"I didn't mean it like that-" He was still wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're impossible. Fine. But don't blame me when you get a cold." She 'hmph'ed and quickly stomped from the room.

"You love me really." Harry called jokingly behind her. Her reply was mumbled but Harry thought it sounded a lot like "Not bloody likely." and smiled to himself.

* * *

Lupin sat in the small living room at the front of the house. He was alone, everyone else too preoccupied to share his thoughts. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands cupping his face. If his musings had been correct, he currently had a 17 year old pregnant boy in his kitchen, and the second father had to be Harry. It explained everything. The jumpy behaviours at the sound of Harry's name. Why he had disappeared for so long. How Draco's magical core contained not only his own but his babies which would contain Harry's, hence why he had felt it all those days previous.

He laughed into his fingers at how mad it all sounded. He still couldn't believe it himself- he didn't want to believe it. Lupin liked to believe that he was an open minded man but- A wizard pregnant? It shouldn't be possible. Yet he had researched the subject and found that it had happened before, but that was hundreds of years previous. He didn't even want to think any further into how Draco had gotten in this situation in the first place.

He needed to talk to the boy for confirmation; he really hoped he was wrong. He sat and waited patiently whilst Draco and his mother talked. He picked up his book to busy himself but found the words just swam in-front of him, making it impossible to concentrate. He sighed and gave up, decided all that he could do for now, was wait.

Finally, just under an hour later he heard the scrape of chairs sounding from the kitchen.

"I'll see you tomorrow mum- you too. Bye."

That was his cue. He slowly got to his feet and walked out into the hall to see Malfoy pulling on his coat in the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy." The elder wizard said trying to keep his tone as calm as possible.

Draco turned on his heel to face his addressor. "Lupin." He said a small polite smile on his lips. His expression turned slightly worried at the look on his ex Professors face.

"Could I speak to you for a moment? I believe the matter to be important. I won't take up too much of your time." Lupin said a small sympathetic smile made its way onto his face. The poor boy looked terrified, and he really couldn't blame him.

"Ok." Draco replied nervously, his throat dry.

He opened the door he had just exited and motioned for Draco to move into the room. He followed and shut the door behind him.

"If it would ok with you I would like to put up a silencing charm for your privacy, if you so wish it."

The boy's heart was pounding in his chest, Lupin knew. Oh God. Draco knew this had been risky coming out of hiding. He wished he was still trapped inside alone. It seemed that too many people had become too observant recently, and too many people knew already. Pansy and Blaise was enough. He didn't want anyone else's sympathy. He decided that he would play dumb. If he denied it maybe Lupin would leave him be.

He still wasn't ready for it when Lupin had put up the silencing charm and addressed him.

"I have reason to believe that- that you have- are in a predicament, if you will." Lupin tried to say casually and was failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't know what you are trying to say?" Draco said, trying to pull what looked like a confused face.

Lupin sighed. This was more difficult than he thought. "It appears to me Mr Malfoy that you- have been showing signs of pregnancy." He finished forcing out the last few words. Now they had been spoken aloud it sounded even more ridiculous.

Draco laughed an almost hysterical laugh that really didn't do anything to put Lupins mind at ease.

"You think, I'm pregnant?" The boy said once again feigning disbelief badly.

"All the signs have pointed it that way and even now your hands have subconsciously wound themselves around your abnormally protruded stomach."

"I have bad gas." Draco said quickly. If it hadn't have been such a serious conversation Lupin might have laughed, but this was far from the time or the place.

"Have you told anyone else?" Lupin said. All the signs proved he was correct.

"Only my friends Pansy and Blaise know, there who I've been staying with recently. Is it that obvious?" Draco asked looking up to Lupin's face, tears in his eyes.

"You have hidden it well. I just appear more observant than others."

"I'll say." Draco laughed sadly whipping the tears that has fallen down his cheeks away. "What a mess I've gotten myself into, ey?" He said sadly.

"You're not alone Draco. Does he know?"

"Who?" Draco asked confused.

"The other father?" He left out the name to see if Draco would admit it himself.

"I don't know who he is." He lied quickly looking away from the others eyes. Lupin smiled wearily knowing he had pried too much, and was not going to get any further.

"I'm sorry I pried, I was just worried about an ex-pupil of mine." He said smiling softly at Draco across the room. "If you do need anything though, any help or just someone to talk to I will be here to help you. If you so wish it."

"Thank you Sir." The boy sent him a watery smile before standing and leaving the room. He had just reached the door and was about to walk outside when he heard the man call his name.

"Here," He said and handed him a note. "-just in case you change your mind." He smiled softly before turning to leave the blonde standing in the doorway.

The boy shut the door behind him and opened the folded piece of parchment. A small drawing, which looked like a collection of squiggles to Draco was labelled 'Lands End' and below it in a tidy scrawl read the words- _To the 'unknown' father_. It was a map. He pocketed the note a small smile on his face as he began to walk in the direction that would take him home. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"I mean how bad could it be? He might laugh and slam the door in my face or he could just hex me into the next millennium." Draco said allowed as he paced the living room floor. His two friends sat on the couch watching him walk back and forth.

"You know you will wear out the carpet at this rate?" Blaise said laughing softly before Pansy elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Hey! I was just trying to lighten to mood, the poor guy looks as if he's about to explode with the tension."

"Well don't! Draco needs to think about this without stupid interruptions from you." Silence fell over the group once again. Draco continued to pace, almost as if he hadn't heard the conversation between the other two. He raised his hand to cover his face, in a show of stress; his head was swimming with thoughts that were threatening to overflow. A headache was already forming behind his temples.

"Right-...the revelations are as follows." Draco began talking more to himself rather than the rest in the room. "I slept with the boy I've been in love with for god knows how long, I found out that I'm a freak of nature and for some unknown reason I'm currently in the process of having a baby. Then I ran away from everyone I love in order to not burden them with this. They all found out anyway to my displeasure, save my mother, who I'm going to have to explain this too before too long anyway, and NOW an ex teacher of ours has given me the address to said boy I loves secret hideout. Is that about everything that could have and has screwed up in the last four-ish months?" He said sitting down gingerly on the sofa between the two, his hands resting on his bump.

"You've had a pretty traumatic last few months haven't you?" Blaise said softly bumping his shoulder against the blondes.

"You can say that again. The drunken one night stand was dramatic enough but then this little one-" He said rubbing his tummy. "Decides to add to the drama." He sighed and lay one of his forearms over his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Pansy said softly turning in her seat to look at the blonde.

"It hasn't been ideal to tell you the truth." He said a soft smile gracing his face. "But no- I don't regret it. I'll tell you something though, it's still weird to think there's a little person growing inside of my stomach."

"It is pretty surreal." Blaise agreed looking to Pansy who smiled softly at him.

"The baby moved the other day too."

"Really? What's it feel like?" Pansy asked excitedly putting her own hands on Draco's stomach as it the baby would move on demand.

The two boys both laughed at her excitement. "Well- it's hard to explain. It was a really bizarre feeling. Like butterflies in your stomach but different somehow, you don't have the accompanied nervousness for a start. It happened first when I was at Grimmauld place. It hasn't really moved much since- well not as much as it did then."

"Potters shouting probably unsettled him...her. That's a thought do you know the gender of the baby yet?"

Draco felt the familiar pang of his heart at the mention of his name but covered it the best he could; trying his best to ignore the aching feeling he felt in his chest. "Not yet, no. Last time I went for a check I think it was too early to tell. That reminds me I should really go have another check-up soon, see that there ok in there. It's been a while since my first one. I hope I can get a copy of the scan." His hand began rubbing his stomach once more.

"Could Blaise and I go with you? We want to be there for you. To support you. Plus I'm rather curious about the whole thing."

"You know what? We couldn't tell." The dark haired boy said dodging a pillow that was sent his way.

"No violence around the baby please." Draco stood abruptly to avoid more pillow fire and regretted it immediately his face greened slightly and he waddled as fast as he could out of the room.

"As funny as that was, I hope he's ok." The girl said, guilt weaved into her features.

"He'll be fine in a minute or two. Best to just leave him rather than fluster him more." Pansy decided he was right and relaxed slightly, leaning back into the sofa a little more. She sighed softly and turned her head to look at Blaise. "What do think he will do about going to meet Potter?"

The boy thought for a moment before turning to look at the girl beside her, looking into her deep, dark eyes making her blush, and finally saying, "He doesn't deserve Draco bothering himself to go out and see him, but I guess he has a right to know about the baby. He is the other dad after all."

"He's hurting Blaise. He always acts happy playing us to be fools but as soon as you mention Potter he looks broken. I think he'll always worry about the 'what ifs' if he doesn't go, it will eat away at him slowly, torturing him. I don't know what to do for the best anymore; I just don't want him getting anymore hurt than he already is. He doesn't deserve it." She closed her eyes as if she was about to cry. They had to both help him together and that's just what they were going to do.

Blaise moved his hand slowly towards the girl's smaller hand and wound his fingers around hers. She gasped as his cool fingers touched her skin. She looked to him to meet his eyes but saw that he was looking towards the doorway where Draco stood. Slightly paler and more dishevelled than when he left, his arms wrapped around himself as if he would fall to pieces if he let go.

"What am I going to do?" Draco croaked, raw emotions laced into his words.

Slightly, ever so slightly the boy held the girls hand a little closer to his own.

* * *

Once again Blaise and Pansy were standing in the doorway to Draco's bedroom watching the even rise and fall of the boy's chest. He had cried himself to exhaustion and Blaise had had to carry him into his room. Pansy had refused to take her room back from Draco and so instead had transformed a bedside table in Blaise's room into a single bed for herself. She didn't want Blaise to have to sleep on the sofa any more. She had had to set up camp in Blaise's room because there was no extra room anywhere else in the house much to her own secret delight.

When Draco had rejoined them they helped him by giving him all the reasons why he should or shouldn't go. The boy had silently cried throughout the entire thing and would apologise every other minute for what a hopeless wreck he was. He had delved too far into the subject and was trapped, he had dove too deep and was drowning in all the thoughts he had been trying to keep locked away somewhere deep in his mind he hoped never to wander. But they had all broke free and overwhelmed him. His friends had sat either side of him as he cried, each offering comfort and support when they were needed. That was how he cried himself to sleep, and here they were once again watching over him.

"What do we do Blaise?" The girl asked looking up at him hopeful for him to have the answer to make everything better.

"For now we let him rest, and I think it would do us good for an early night. We can't watch him twenty four seven Pansy. It would kill you. Now come on, leave him be he's fine now." He said gesturing towards the sleeping form. "Let's get some sleep ourselves before we both expire."

* * *

"He doesn't want to see me! He made that oh so very clear the last time I was in his company!" Draco shouted through the door.

"This changes things he didn't know you were having his baby. What happened to him having the right to know about his child?"

"I am NOT going all the way out to god knows where for his sake, just to be rejected and sent back here to be even more miserable than I already am. I'm rather happy at this level of miserable, thank you!"

It seemed that the blonde's mood had plummeted since the previous night again for the worst but on an entirely new level. His mood swings had become more frequent over the past week but he had never really had an overly angry episode. That was until this morning.

They had found him in the bathtub fully clothed crying and when they had tried to approach him, he would shout bloody murder. After they had left him to it, he emerged soaking wet and stormed through the house into 'his' bedroom. The two had been conversing with him through his door for well over an hour now. Blaise was sitting in the living room having given up on trying to convince the boy when he was in such difficult mood. Pansy, being as persistent as she was, had yet to give up.

The blonde was pacing inside his room his hands clamped onto clumps of his hair. He had put a silencing spell around his room so he would not be over heard talking to himself.

"What do I do? What can I do? If I go and he rejects me I'll have gone all that way for nothing, and I can't face the humiliation. Not again. It hurts too much. I know he hates me, so why do I keep running into danger headfirst when I know it's only going to leave me broken hearted." He looked down to his stomach. "What do you think I should do? Could you be happy enough with just one dad? Would I be enough, battered and broken as I am? I'm so sorry you've been landed with me as your father, I couldn't be worse for the job." He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lay himself backwards so he was staring up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes trying not to imagine the look on Harry's face every time he lay eyes on the blonde. He tried to remember if once he had ever smiled at him when he had been himself. He couldn't remember ever having the pleasure of Harry smiling at him. A single tear slid down his cheeks as he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, protecting himself from the outside world.

Before he fell asleep the last thought that went through his mind was if he would ever stop loving the man who kept ripping the pieces of his heart smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Draco I've brought you some dinner. It's your favourite..." She stood there for a few minutes, silence her only response.

"Just leave it outside his door. If he wants it he'll come and get it." Blaise said from the sofa. She did as suggested and placed the food next to his door. She placed a charm on the plate to keep the food hot for as long as possible without drying it out.

"Blaise I'm worried. He hasn't been out all day except for this morning."

"I know. His hormones really are screwing him up. Hopefully he's in there trying to calm down or thinking over the whole meeting potter thing."

"Hopefully." She sat down heavily beside him. "Do you want him to go?" Pansy asked curious as to her friend's opinion.

"I want him to go for the baby's sake, not for Potters, he doesn't even deserve the time of day from Draco. But if this does work out and there's the slight chance that it will, then you know Draco will grasp it with all he's worth."

"I know. He deserves to be happy, but why does it have to be Potter that can do that for him." Her hands had tightened into fist besides her.

"We can't help who we fall in love with Pansy." He said placing his cool hand over her clenched one, it relaxed slightly underneath his. She looked up towards him from beneath her lashes. He removed his hand from hers to rest it against her cheek where his thumb rubbed against her skin softly.

"Blaise– I-" But before she could utter another word he had leant down and captured her lips with his own.

"IM GOING!" Draco shouted as he ran out into the living room and realised exactly what he had interrupted.

* * *

So here you go sorry it's a bit late but now exams are finally over :D no more revision for a while, yay. :P

What do you think? Lupin and Draco finally had the conversation, and Pansy and Blaise have finally acted upon their feelings for each other :)

Review? Tell me what you think :)

Love j.a.b.s.

xx


	9. Annabelle

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Evidence… **_chapter 8_

_By just another broken soul_

The two teens sprang away from each other, blushing furiously.

"I'll leave you to it." Draco said, turning around to walk back to his room. Pansy was still a bit lightheaded from being kissed but shook her head to end her stupor.

"Draco wait! You're going to see him? When?" Pansy said with a serious look on her face.

"As soon as possible before I change my mind. If I don't go, I'll never find out what could have happened. I'm not going to get my hopes up because I know exactly what he is going to do and say. But there's no harm in trying. I just need to find out where Lands End is. Could you help me?"

"Of course we will." Blaise said standing and he accio-ed an Atlas. It rose from the bookcase and floated to his outstretched arms. He laid it out on the table and sat down in-front of it flipping to the index at the back of the book.

"So what just happened here?" Draco said suggestively looking from Pansy to Blaise.

"Nothing." Pansy said quickly her voice raising an octave. She missed the hurt look in Blaise's eyes.

"Where am I looking for?" He said, trying to stop his jaw from clenching. Draco pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to the sitting teen. Pansy stood awkwardly behind him, her stomach twisting horribly.

He flipped a number of pages and ran his finger down the index, and then began hunting out the page number.

"Cornwall is at the very bottom of England, you can catch a train from London down to Cornwall. I'm not sure how close the station in Penzance is to Lands End though. Seeing as you can't just apparate anywhere anymore safely you may have to walk quite a long way. Should you really be doing that in your condition?" Blaise asked. Draco moved to sit besides the other boy to look at the book.

"It's not that far. Hey look there's Lands End. It won't take me that long; it's just a few miles from Penzance."

"It's in Penzance." Blaise said laughing softly.

"Oh- well. I'll be fine. The drawing Lupin gave me is pretty straight forward but accurate. I'll just take the train, walk to wherever this Lands End place is and then go tell Harry that I'm having his baby. Oh happy days." He said as he walked from the room, flailing his arms to emphasise his point.

Pansy gave Blaise an apologetic look but he had already stood and was following Draco into his room. Pansy quickly stood and walked to stand in the door frame.

"Do you want us to go with you? It's unknown territory. Wouldn't it be best if we went so you at least know some friendly faces?"

"No Pansy, thank you for offering but this is something I really feel I've got to do on my own. Plus the train journey will give me time to think about it all and to decide how exactly I plan on telling him the 'good' news. How long do you think the train journey would take from London?" Draco said, looking up from his bag he had just shoved random clothes into.

"Around four to five hours." Blaise said.

"A lot of thinking time. If you could walk me to the station I would be more than grateful." Draco said turning to smile at them.

"Of course we will." Pansy said looking towards Blaise, who again avoided her eye contact.

"Thanks. What time is it now?"

"Around 5pm"

"So I should get their around nine to ten-ish. That should do."

"Is it really wise for you to walk around in the dark?" Pansy said, worry written across her face.

"Pansy if I don't go now, it will just give me time to back out of it." He said putting his battered diary and a muggle pen into his bag.

"But Draco..."

"No, I am going now! Don't you dare start to discourage me. Not when you both have been trying to convince me to go! Now are you coming with me or not?" He asked getting agitated. He zipped up the bag and pushed it onto his shoulder.

"Of course I am." She snapped back. Now she had both of her boys angry at her. She crossed her arms and left the room walking to the front door waiting for the other two to follow.

"Are you alright Blaise?" Draco asked putting his hand on the others arm.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" He said a little too roughly.

"No reason." He wrapped an arm around Blaise's neck and pulled him down for a side-wards hug. "Come on better not leave her waiting."

Careful not to say anything that would cause him to want to flee back to their apartment, they talked about everything but where Draco was going and what exactly he would be doing on the way to the station. They didn't exactly want him to go but they knew this was probably the best thing for him to do, albeit the time slightly problematic.

Draco was wearing his maternity cloak and a thick coat on top of that so he looked chunky all over rather than just round stomached.

They passed through Diagon Alley along the way to go to Gringotts. He only had Wizard money and so needed to take out some muggle money. He went up to one of the stalls leaving Blaise and Pansy at the entrance. After a quick transaction later, he began walking back towards the two a large purse in his hands.

"How much did you get?"

"Well I wasn't sure how much muggle money is worth so I just took out £700. I think that should about cover a train journey and a hotel if I need one...What!" He snapped annoyed by the smirk on the dark haired boys face.

"Draco do you realise how much their money is compared to ours?"

"Nope." He said, smiling obliviously.

"Let's just say you've taken out 140 galleons."

"Oh dear." Draco said biting his lip. "Thats quite a bit. Erm. Here." He opened the purse and pulled out four wads of money.

"They are wrapped in hundreds. Go shopping or something." They opened their mouths to refuse but he interrupted them. "I am living in your home, eating your food, using your water and also that stuff that turns the lights on."

"The electric." Blaise filled in for him.

"That's the one. So please take it. It's the least I can do. Plus I can't take all this with me." He said shoving his money filled hand towards them.

"But Draco we can't-." He sighed and pushed two of the wads into each of their pockets before Pansy could finish.

"Yes you can, now let's go before I miss this train."

He walked out of the building past them, and started to walk in the direction of Kings Cross station.

He brought his ticket and arrived just in time to catch the half five train. He was told that the first train ride, (which lasted around half an hour) would take him to Paddington station, and from there he would catch a train to Penzance. The second train ride lasted around four and a half to five hours.

They all ran onto the platform to see the train already waiting in the station. His face faltered at seeing the train. It seemed that the reality of it had kicked in. He hugged Blaise goodbye who wished him luck, and then he hugged Pansy. He clenched his eyes shut and whispered, "I don't think I can do this."

"You'll be fine, and you can Draco. All you need to do is walk onto that train and that's it." She said un-entangling himself from his arms.

He sighed, he wished that was all he had to do. "You're right." He agreed pulling a fake smile onto his face, although he felt uneasy on the inside. "I'll see you soon." He said to the both of them before he turned and walked towards the train. He reached the first step and faltered. He stopped and stood staring at the doors.

He anxiously put on foot onto the train and pulled himself up into the carriage. No sooner had he stepped inside the doors closed behind him.

He quickly took an empty seat by the window in one of the main cabins, and placed his bag besides him on the spare seat. He waved to his friends who were still standing on the platform just as he began to pull away from the station. His heart began pounding faster in his chest. He sat back further into his chair and slowly breathed in and out. When he opened his eyes, he saw a small girl peering over the back of his chair at Draco, only her blue eyes and blonde pigtail showing above the backrest.

He blinked confused and then smiled nervously at her.

"Sit down, it's rude to stare!" He heard the woman next to the girl whisper as she disappeared from view. He assumed the woman was her mother.

"But mum he's got pretty hair." Draco laughed softly to himself.

She peered through the gap in the chairs. "What's your name mister?"

"Draco, what's yours?"

"Mum, he has a pretty name too." The girl said, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"My names Annabelle." She said, smiling brightly to reveal that she was missing her two front teeth.

"I much prefer Annabelle. You have a very pretty name." He smiled softly at her as she giggled sweetly. He decided that she was somewhere between the age of three to five.

"How old are-" She began but was cut off by her mothers stern voice.

"Annabelle, leave the nice gentleman alone. I'm sorry sir." The woman said turning her head to look over the chair. She smiled at him. "I have a very nosy little daughter."

"It's fine, I don't mind." He said smiling back.

She turned back around in her chair and they were silent for a moment before the daughter whispered, "So, how olds are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow. You're old!" She said shock on her face. "I'm three and a bit."

"I must say you are a very clever three and a bit year old Annabelle."

"I can read my abc's and can count from 1-10. Mummy tolded me so I can do good when I go school. Do you go schools too?"

"I did, last year was my final year at school. I was there for seven years."

"Was it nice?" She asked, resting her head in her hands as if she was about to hear a bedtime story.

"It was very nice. I was taught in a castle. We learnt how to fly on broom sticks and mix ingredients together in cauldrons." He knew she was a muggle so why not humour her.

"Really?" She said excitement in her eyes.

"No, not really I'm sorry to say. My school wasn't as good as that. We learnt mathematics and how to write stories."

"What's mathactics?"

"Mathematics, you do sums like 1 plus 1 and things like that."

"That sounds boring. Tell me about the made up school. Were there dragons and unicorns and mermaids?" Was this what every muggle child learnt about in stories? He thought to himself.

"Annabelle leave the nice gentleman alone, you've bothered him enough. I'm really sorry about her. She's never usually this bothersome."

"It's fine. You have a very lovely daughter Madame." He smiled to the both of them.

"Thank you. You seem really good with children; you must have a lot of younger brothers and sisters to look after." She said handing Annabelle an apple from out of a bag. "Here sweetie. Would you like one?" She offered to Draco, he shook his head feeling a little numb. He quickly added, "No I'm fine thank you," to try to disguise his head shaking. He had never thought of the concept of whether or not he was good with children. He had never been around any, apart from the children at Hogwarts and they were ten to eleven years old.

"Whats your favourite fruit?" The girl asked chomping on her own apple. Her voice broke him from his thoughts and he was about to reply to her when a voice spoke out over the tanoy. "We will be arriving in Paddington station in two minutes-" The rest of what she said he did not hear. He had froze. He was almost ready to move onto the second train. Already? Had half an hour already passed.

"Are you alright mister?" Annabelle said looking through the gap in the chair again. "You look green." She said worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, I'm meeting someone when I get on my next train and I'm just a little nervous. I didn't realise we were nearly there." He tried not to let the panic lace into his words. He was half telling her the truth.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She questioned her eyes softening and a dreamy smile crossed her face.

"No, just an old 'friend'"

"Good." She said smiling happily. A small laugh escaped his mouth, although his stomach was twisting painfully.

He watched as the train pulled into the station, and slowly came to a stop.

"Well I guess it's time to get off the train." Annabelle's mother said to Draco.

They all exited and stood on the platform.

"We're off to Cardiff."

"I'm going to see my daddy, I was only two when I last saw him so I don't really remember him." Annabelle said bouncing up and down besides her mother.

"He moved after Annabelle was born. He couldn't handle being a father. He still likes to see her once every now and then." She said sighing softly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Cornwall, to Lands End."

"Ah, you best go find your platform then, it leaves pretty soon, do you know where you're meeting your friend?" She asked, lifting the still bouncing girl up to sit on her hip trying to still her.

"I'm meeting him at the platform; I'm just not quite sure which."

"You want platform E. If you walk over the bridge to the other side, its a little along that side of the track."

"Thank you for your help, it was lovely to meet you and your daughter." He held out his hand to her and then her daughter in turn. Her eyebrows furrowed and tears began to form in her eyes as Draco walked away. He waved back at her and a small smile edged onto her face.

He crossed the bridge quickly and tried not to look back at Annabelle and her mother. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. _'He moved after Annabelle was born. He couldn't handle being a father. He still likes to see her once every now and then.'_

Was that really what he wanted for his baby? Was that better that they only saw their father for a day a year? Or would never seeing them be better? How was that fair for a child? What if that was how it would be like for him?

He saw himself in Annabelle mothers place. That would be him in a few years. No. That was him now. He was travelling halfway across England to see if the father of his baby wanted to have anything to do with it. Annabelle's father left because he couldn't handle being a father. What if Harry couldn't cope?

He was too caught up in his thought that he didn't even realise as his train pulled into the station. It was only when a slim white haired balding man in a uniform walked past him calling Cornwall did he see it before him.

This was it. He stared as it lowered slightly as the pressure was released and the doors opened. Everything about it screamed run, the flickering light in the corridor between the cabins and the dull, dark red of the carpet. A man walked past him and stepped onto the train and as he sat down he saw that a small baby was strapped to his chest. no one sat down beside him. He took a step back. He couldn't breathe; his heart was pounding in his chest.

'_Run, run, run.'_

He turned as the door behind him began to close.

_Run._

_

* * *

_

"He can't see you anymore, he's gone." Blaise said coldly as he began to walk away from the platform towards the exit of the station.

She lowered her hand and watched until she could no longer see the train anymore. She walked briskly to catch up with the dark haired boy in front of her who didn't appear to be waiting for her to catch up with him.

"I was waving to our terrified friend who is travelling across Britain to see a boy who hates him. Just because you have no feelings," she snapped glaring at the boy besides her.

"Now I'm the one with no feelings? It really meant nothing to you, did it?" He growled, his voice cold and harsh making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly before he turned and began walking back towards their apartment. They walked in silence. Neither spoke, too afraid to hear what the other had to say, both feared rejection.

They arrived home sooner than anticipated it had only taken them around twenty minutes to walk home. They walked into their living room, it was exactly the same as it was when they had left, but it had never felt so different and alien to them.

Blaise quickly shrugged off his coat and cloak and threw them across the back of the sofa as he walked into the kitchen, kicking of his shoes as he went. The girl huffed in frustration. He was being untidy just to spite her now. Grabbing his coat from off the backrest she stormed into the kitchen, balling the garment in her hands as she went. She saw him standing with his back resting against the sink and threw the coat at him as hard as she could without thinking. There was a loud splashing sound as the material connected with his face.

Pansy bit her lip in worry. 'Oh dear.' Blaise stood for a few moments before slowly raising his hand to pull off the offending garment to reveal his now sodden hair and t shirt. It appeared he had a glass of water in his hand at the time.

Pansy took a step back heading towards the door. Blaise turned and refilled his glass with water before turning back to face Pansy a stoic look on his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He said before an evil smirk rose onto his lips.

Pansy 'eeped' before she ran from the room, Blaise hot on her tail. She ran down the corridor hoping to turn into one of the rooms but found herself at the end of the hall with nowhere to run, Blaise in front of her.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do, was it?" He said twirling the glass on his fingertips, slowly advancing on the girl.

"You were ignoring me."

"So naturally I'd need to have a shower." He said, motioning towards his wet hair and shirt with a wave of his free hand.

"I didn't know you had a glass in your hand, and that's besides the point you were ignoring me."

"Because you told me I had no feelings and previously that day you told me I meant nothing to you." The playful look had left his eyes, and he banished the glass to the kitchen. He stopped, his arms limp either side of him.

"I said it was nothing because how could I tell Draco what was going on when I don't even know myself?" She took a step towards him away from the wall. "And besides, he had just sprung on us that he was going to see Potter. It was the quickest way to get him to drop it and talk about what the hell he was thinking."

She moved to stand in front of him so that she could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I said it, but what else could I say? Nothing is going on between us... is there? I didn't want you to think that I was expecting you to ask me out or fall for me because I know that it was just an accident you didn't want to kiss me."

"But it wasn't an accident."

"What?"

"I did want to kiss you, I want to kiss you now."

"But-" she started her mind reeling.

"Shut up, Pansy." He said softly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ok." She breathed right before his lips pressed softly against hers. He pulled her closer and a small gasp escaped her, her mouth opening slightly.

The both jumped as a loud rapping noise on the door interrupted their bliss.

"Again!" Pansy exclaimed twisting her hands into her hair. Blaise laughed and brushed her cheek with his finger before removing his arm from around her.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Blaise asked turning his head towards the direction of the front door as if he could see through the walls.

"No are you?"

"No."

"Maybe someone for Dra- A switch clicked on in her head. "-you don't think that's him do you. I bet he got off the train at the next station. He got on the train a little under an hour ago. That would give him plenty of time to get home."The knocking sounded again growing louder.

"He can't have surely- he wouldn't- not now he got that far." The boy said walking briskly to the door Pansy behind him. He quickly unlocked the door and wrenched it open. They both froze as they lay eyes on...

* * *

Hey :D

Sorry thought I would leave you on a little cliffie there :D

Originally this and the next chapter were joined but it was a little too long plus splitting it here fit perfectly J

Thank you to MidnightEclipse2 :D for all her help and geography skills ^^

I hope you enjoy it.

BIG NEWS: Draco tells Harry in the next chapter WOOP! Excited ? ;'D

Review? :'D

Love j.a.b.s

xx


	10. Steps

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (:**_

_**\o/**_

_**P.s : **Harry's much awaited reaction will be in this chapter :D anyone excited? 'cause I am hehe._

* * *

**Evidence… **_chapter 9_

_By just another broken soul_

"Anything from the trolley?"

"No thank you." Draco replied before he turned back to look out of the window as the countryside rolled past him. He had been on the train for a little over an hour now and already his bottom was slightly numb.

_-flashback.-_

_Run._

"_What the hell am I doing?" He whispered under his breath, his chest tightening._

'_Get on this train or you will never forgive yourself!' He heard his mothers voice in his head. He nodded to himself, a determined look on his face and turned around to look back at the train._

"_Hey, wait a minute!" Draco called, half jogging half walking towards the train and banged his hand against the glass door attracting the attention of the stewardess on the inside. She jumped slightly before she pressed the button to open the doors._

"_I'm sorry sir." The woman said slightly irritated._

_He smiled briefly before walking into a cabin and sitting down quickly as far away from anyone else as possible, his bag clutched to his chest._

_-end flashback-_

The doors had re-closed soon after and Draco had sat down.

'Merlin, I must have looked like an idiot. I had stood staring at the train for god knows how long before practically running away from it, just to turn back as the door closed to change my mind, again.' He smirked and finally looked away from the countryside.

He pulled his bag open and pulled out his battered copy of 'The Hobbit' and began to read trying to keep his mind off what would be happening after the train journey.

He had brought the book on his first shopping trip to muggle London with Pansy and Blaise. It had been the summer between his fourth and fifth year. He had only ever read wizard books and decided he was going to rebel against his father's dislike of everything muggle. Of course he hadn't told his father exactly where they would be shopping. Just that he was going for a shopping spree with his friends. He had brought a number of things, and had hid them all in his room at home. When he returned home for the next holiday he found that his father had destroyed it all except for the book. It was damaged but all the pages were there. The ones that had been ripped he had fixed with Spellotape. Needless to say, he had never left anything muggle in his room again, nor had the book ever left his company. Apart from when he was at school where it stayed locked inside his trunk.

It was his favourite book not just because it was muggle and had survived his father's wrath but also because he loved the story. In his opinion the author was a brilliant writer although he had it all wrong. Elves were not men for example. The thought of his old house elf, Dobby as an extremely tall elegant man was enough to have him in stitches. However he still loved to read the world Tolkien had created.

The train was practically deserted. In this particular carriage there was around four people scattered around. There were no children nor families or babies in sight, no Annabelle either to Draco's disappointment. He had felt slightly attached to the little girl. The more he thought about her though, the more he saw her and her mother struggling while her father sat without a care in the world someone in Cardiff.

He pulled out his bookmark and soon became lost within the world inside the pages of his book, trying to remove Annabelle's mothers face from his mind. He was not sure how long he had been reading before the trolley rolled by again.

"Would you like anything from the trolley?"

"Erm yes please, I'll have whatever sandwiches there are and a random bottled drink please." He said, smiling up at the red haired woman.

"How about a bottle of Fanta? And a packet of-" She closed her eyes and picked up a random packet of sandwiches off of the trolley. "-Chicken and stuffing sandwiches."

"Sounds lovely." His stomach rumbled right on cue.

"Good timing I'd say." She said handing him his food and drink. That's £5.50 please."

He laughed nervously and handed her what he thought was the smallest note he could find. He handed over the purple note.

"You can keep the change." He said, turning back to his book.

"You want me to keep your £14.50 change? You sure."

"Truth be told I hate change." He said truthfully, he understood his own money, and he got muggle money to some extent. He didn't particularly want anything smaller to jingle around in his wallet to confuse him further though.

"I really can't take this much." She held out the change waiting for him to take it back off of her.

"Course you can." He said smirking. "Consider it a very large tip, then you're not just taking it."

"I still don't think I should..."

"Please."

"I- T-Thank you sir. It really is very generous of you. Have these." She placed two flapjacks down onto the table. "It's some of the change back and they really are yummy."

He quickly took a bite out of one of them. "They really are yummy. Thanks."

"My pleasure." She smiled sweetly back at him once more before she carried on to the next person. He slowly munched on his food enjoying it as he read his book.

* * *

Draco blinked his eyes open, the artificial lights stung his tired eyes. He had fell asleep. He stretched out his back and limbs that cracked and clicked in several places. His book had been being used as a cushion and it wasn't the best pillow in the world. He groggily sat up and looked at the clock at the end of his carriage.

10 o'clock. He'd been on this train for almost four hours. How long had he been asleep for? He sighed and resettled himself in his chair about to start reading again when a crackling noise emitted out of the speakers.

"We are pleased to let you know we are running early, and will be arriving at the station within the half hour. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause." The same crackling sound followed before it cut out to leave the train in eerie quiet. The only noise was the slight rattle of the train against the tracks and the slow heavy breathing of the blonde boy sat in the carriage.

"Keep calm, you're fine." Draco muttered softly to himself under his breath. He felt everything but fine. He needed to calm down, he had to. Already, people around the cabin were turning their faces to look at him.

He took in one long shuddering breath and pushed himself further into his chair, slumping his back in the process, trying to hide himself away from unwanted prying eyes.

He put his book back into his bag and instead pulled out his diary and a pen. He opened the small book to his last entry.

'_...Merlin this is stupid, I can't just sit here day after day feeling sorry for myself.'_

It was the last thing he had wrote before he had rushed out to declare his decision and had interrupted something that should have happened years ago.

'I wonder how they are. This is good, it'll keep my mind off of things.' He thought to himself before putting his pen to paper and began writing whatever came into his head.

He mainly wrote about Pansy and Blaise, how dejected Blaise had looked when Pansy explained it was nothing, the awkward silences between the two on the way to the station, the way Blaise had kept his distance from her and how she kept her back turned towards him.

He really did hope they worked it out. They deserved each other. They were good for each other and if they did work it out then at least something good would have come from today.

He sighed and re-read through what he had just written, and began to write absent minded from where he had left off.

'I'll be getting off the train soon in Penzance, Merlin I can't believe I've really come all this way just to get rejected. I guess bringing up a baby on my own will not be so hard. I'll have Pansy and Blaise, but eventually they'll leave to have their own lives. I'll have my mother if she knows by then, and if she accepts what's become of me, father will never accept me that's for sure. I wonder what happened to father. I can't exactly say I'm sorry he's left. At least now he can't hurt her anymore. She must get lonely though in the Manor on her own.'

He looked up from his diary when he felt the train slowing, sure enough he could see the light of the station up ahead. He closed his book and put it in his bag before he could see the sentence that had appeared on the page.

_Your mother is fine. Good luck Mr Malfoy_

* * *

He collected his things and waited for the train to stop. All the passengers had left the train but yet the blonde still sat, glued to his seat. His hands were clasped on the arm rest, his knuckles turning white.

A few more minutes ticked by and still he couldn't find it in himself to move. Maybe if he just sat here, the train would take him home after all. Once he gets off, there's no turning back.

'Will you stop being such a coward.' Part of Draco whispered angrily to himself inside his head.

"I am not a coward." He almost growled out.

'Then get yourself off this train and prove it!'

"I can't." He said his voice sounding defeated.

'You can't or you won't?'

Slowly, very slowly he released his hold on the chair and stood, a determined look upon his face. He left the train and the station without a second look back and before he knew it he was standing outside of the station.

* * *

A bitter chill carried along the breeze, making him clutch his coat further around himself.

He stood shivering slightly trying to find what Pansy and Blaise had described as a 'taxi'. He spotted a car parked a little up the road a luminescent light on top of its roof that read taxi.

He quickly made his way to it and pulled the door open and slipped inside, a warm wash of heat washed over him once he had closed the door.

"Where you going lad?" The slightly gruff looking cab driver asked, turning slightly in his chair to look at Draco.

"As close to Lands End as the roads will take you please." He said quickly, before cupping his hands over his mouth and blowing hot air onto them trying to warm them up.

"Ok." He turned his roof light off and pulled off of the curb and began driving in the direction of Lands End. "I take it you're just visiting?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes I am." He gazed out of the window at the dark sky. Speckles of stars littered the expanse like a trail of fairy lights, draped across the clouds. It was beautiful; he had never seen so many stars. "You don't happen to have the time do you?"

"I do, it's just gone half ten." He said glancing at the clock on his dashboard.

"Thank you. Also how much longer is it until we get to Lands end?" He added quickly pulling off his coat having warmed up considerably and placing it in the seat beside him.

"Shouldn't be too long now, around another twenty minutes maybe."

"Good." He said feeling a little bit more than nervous now.

"Are you alright? You look as white as a sheet. If you're going to throw up, warn me. I don't want you hurling in the back of my cab." He said, a joking smile on his face.

Draco added a soft laugh, more to be polite rather than out of humour. "No I'm fine thanks."

If he arrived at around ten to eleven and it took him two-ish hours to walk to Harry's he would get there at almost one. He didn't care about the time, at least this part was being done on his terms, he just hoped Harry was awake and he didn't have to sit at his front door waiting.

The rest of the journey continued in silence, Draco gazed out of his window watching as the countryside whizzed past him, in a dark green blur. Eventually the car slowly drew to a halt.

"This is as far as I can take you. If you need a hotel there's one right there." He said, pointing to a building just in the distance. "The building we're next to is the visitors centre. Do you know where you're going from here?"

"Sort of, do you know which way it is to the very peak of the land?"

"You're not thinking of jumping off are you-?"

Draco's stuttered exclaim of no stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Good. 'Cause if you were I'd take you right back to the station."

"I can assure you that that is not what I am here to do. Thank you for your concern but I'm not planning on it."

"Good. It's that way generally." He said pointing somewhere to the right of the visitors centre, his gaze still cautious.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Draco asked pulling out a handful of notes.

"That'll be £28."The boy grabbed his bag and handed over two twenty pound notes to the driver before he stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. The driver wound down the window to give him his change but Draco waved him off.

"Keep it. Thank you and I hope you have a good evening sir."

"You too." He replied before he started the engine and began driving back along the road from which he came.

Draco was left standing alone, with the light glow from the centre and the whistle of the breeze between the trees. It was only when the car was no longer visible that he really paid attention to just how cold it was. The cold night air bit at his skin, he looked down to see that he was not wearing his lovely warm coat. He must have left his coat in the taxi.

"Shit!" He breathed through gritted teeth. "Well this is just perfect. Even If I survive Harry's wrath I still might die from pneumonia. Great." He sighed before he pulled out the note Lupin had given him from his trouser pocket and his wand, trying to ignore the cold nipping at his limbs. He quickly looked around him to see that he was totally alone before whispering lumos to his wand. He peered down at the small drawing trying to figure out which way to go.

According to the drawing he was supposed to walk in the opposite direction of the peak to reach the forest that hid Harry's house.

"So if that is the end of the land then Harry is this way generally." He spoke softly to himself turning his body towards the way he believed Harry was. Suddenly he remembered something Blaise had told him.

He laid his wand against the flat of the palm of his hand and said allowed. "Point me." His wand began to spin, faster and faster before it slowed to almost a stop, but continued to spin slowly, not stopping.

"Guess it's a botched spell." He shrugged to himself. "Oh well, here goes."

* * *

He had walked for what seemed like numerous never ending paths, passed countless trees, and he still could see no sign of any forest. He was just about to give up when he felt the buzz of magic. Stepping forwards a few more steps he felt himself pass through the barrier and just out of nowhere a forest had appeared in front of him.

'Merlin I hope there aren't any centaurs.' The forest was vast and stretched further than he could see. The trees looked almost skeletal. Most if not almost all of their leaves had fallen from their branches leaving them bare and naked. They had however reformed a collaged carpet of orange, red and brown on the forest floor.

Taking a deep breath he pulled aside a branch and walked into the forest, his wand once again lit and held out in front of him, lighting the way.

A bright flash lit up the sky and a few second later a low rumbling followed. Draco turned his face to look up at the sky as rain began to fall. 'Great, what a perfect setting.' He raised his wand to his head and tapped it, a flood of warmth swamped his body. He knew it wouldn't last long but it was helping somewhat. He began walking again trying to stay under the little cover the trees offered him as best he could.

"It's ok little one, not much further now." He rubbed his tummy as he walked. He didn't know if what he had said was for his baby's benefit or his own.

He had walked aimlessly not knowing where he was going for what seemed like miles before he finally caught sight of the house, a set of stone steps leading up to the front doors.

The violent rain struck his aching body hard, each droplet stinging his skin as he continued to walk up the stone steps. He gasped, his breaths coming out short and jagged. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, the pouring rain splashed against him; beads of sweat and rain covered his face, his hair clinging to his forehead. As he neared the house, he wondered what had possessed him to even come here, Harry didn't want to speak to him ever again, he said so himself, but still he struggled on one step after the other. He stood gasping at the front door for breath, his hand clutching the slight bump of his tummy, before he knocked on the huge, oak front doors.

Ten minutes had gone by and still nothing. He tried again knocking harder, as the seconds ticked by he slowly became more desperate. There was a clunk and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, he sighed a breath of relief but was also hit with a wave of nervousness. He heard the click of the lock, and the sound of the door being unbolted. The doorknob turned and the doors were swung wide open, a wash of light covered him as a very ruffled, and tired looking Harry stepped out into the doorway.

His face was very pale, tinges of green hung to his cheekbones and two deep purple rings lay under his eyes.

Draco truly believed that his heart was beating so fast that it had shut down. Or that it had turned to steel, it felt heavy, so heavy he thought he wouldn't be able to continue standing and ached sickeningly in his chest.

"What the-!" Harry began to growl before Draco cut him off no longer able to keep his words bottled up.

"Harry- I'm pregnant." Draco tried to say calmly, but the words failed as his throat twisted painfully. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed at the back of his throat. He felt anything but calm. His body shook violently as the cold air blew against his sodden clothes.

"How did you find me?" Harry growled through clenched teeth, as if he hadn't even heard the blonde speak. His fists were clenched tightly beside him and his breathing was heavy. If looks could kill, Draco would have been obliterated into nothing but dust by now. Luckily for him and his baby's sake, they couldn't.

"What?"

"How. Did. You. Find. Me?" He growled again.

"Did you not just hear me?" Draco asked his nervousness leaving him, as it turned to anger. He felt just like he had done at Hogwarts. They were two rivals fighting against each other, just like they always had. The only difference now was that Draco was defending his defenceless, innocent, unborn child as well. Their child.

"HOW DID YOU-"Harry began to shout taking a step towards the blonde.

"For Merlin's sake. SHUT UP POTTER!" The blonde shouted back, taking a step towards the other, standing his ground. He wasn't afraid of him. "I've come all the way here from LONDON! Travelled god knows how many miles and walked at least twenty. To tell you that you're going to be a father. I'm some freak of nature and now I'm pregnant! With your baby. I've thought you'd like to know." He turned and was about to decent down the stairs again when Harry decided to snap out of his stupor.

"Bullshit!" Anger rising once again inside of him. "You're a guy Malfoy. Or are you so brain dead that you don't realise men can't have children. Besides NOTHING happened between us, so don't come here looking for pity or sympathy or whatever the hell it is you came here for because you'll not get any from me! Now get the fuck away from my house, before I-"

"Harry who are you shouting at? It's almost one!" Hermione's shrill worried voice sounded from the corridor.

"No one." Harry ground out glaring at Draco. He gave him that look that was able to crumble all of Draco's defences before he slammed the door in his face. He had seen it before; it was the same way he had looked at him before he had walked out of the Room of Requirement and on so many other occasions before. It was the look that made Draco feel as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and was being trodden under Harry's foot.

A strangled gasp shook its way from out of Draco's chest and he doubled over in pain. He breathed deeply trying to clear his vision and focus his head. He could feel nothing but the heavy ache in his chest accompanied by the familiar stabbing feeling in his heart, it was back with a vengeance. He stood to his feet trying to hold back another strangled cry as he struggled to breathe.

* * *

"Harry, who was that?" She asked alarmed. Harry had gone paler than a ghost. "Harry" She shook his shoulders. He pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor, his eyes unfocused.

"Hermione. Get out of here. Now!" He gasped out. As if he was fighting against the air in his chest as if he couldn't get enough into his lungs but he wouldn't allow any to escape. But it wasn't air he was holding in. Hermione knew that and seeing the look on his face realised exactly what was happening. She quickly ran from the house flinging the door open and running down the steps. As she neared the bottom she saw a blond figure curled up just below a bunch of trees.

It was Malfoy. "Oh dear Merlin." Hermione exclaimed.

She quickly rushed to kneel down beside him. "Malfoy you need to get up. We need to move! He's lost control of his magic. He's unstable. It's not safe!" She pulled him up to his feet; he was limp like a lifeless doll.

"You need to move! Run!" She could already feel the earth beneath her vibrate. The sooner they got out of the barrier the better. She dragged him behind her, he was running now half heartedly. A part of him understanding exactly what she was saying and the other part not caring. A humming noise filling the air around them.

It took them a little over twenty minutes to clear from the barrier, as soon as they passed the invisible line the shaking of the ground stopped and the loud whirring noise that had been slowly getting louder and louder had completely subsided.

Panting heavily. Hermione knelt before the tear stained Draco. "What did you do to him?" She asked angrily.

"What did I do to him?" He snapped back with just as much malice in his voice as hers. He couldn't keep the angry facade up, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes lowered. "I told him. And things are worse than what they were before. Much worse. I thought I could handle this, but it's never hurt so much before." He crossed his arms over his chest not caring how weak he looked or how pathetic he sounded.

Hermione's face softened. She had no idea what the other was going on about but he was hurting. Really hurting. 'Damn my compassion.' She thought to herself.

"Lets get you home. Where are you staying?" He made no effort to answer. "Are you staying with Blaise and Pansy?" She had heard the two had moved in together. Her and a few of her girl friends had gossiped about it, wondering exactly what was going on between the two for them to move in with each other. She knew the street they had moved to well; she had been to London a lot as a child.

In reply, she got a slow nod. She thought of the place she wanted to go and wrapped her hand around Draco's wrist before she apparated them away with a loud crack, cutting through the silence like a whip.

They landed back in London. Hermione let go of his wrist and turned to look at the blond who was clutching at his stomach tightly.

"Do you know what you've done?" Draco spat, angry tears streaming down his face. "DO YOU?"

"Malfoy shut up you'll wake the whole street!" She quietly screeched. "I haven't done anything. What's wrong with you?"

"You've killed them!" He cried falling to his knees again.

"what-?- I" Hermione breathed confused.

"You've killed my baby." He cried again rocking backwards and forwards.

She looked at Draco dumbfounded her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe her ears. She pulled herself out of her daze just as Pansy and Blaise ran into view.

"What happened?" Blaise asked seriously, looking at Hermione, shock still on her face. Pansy had her arms wrapped around the blonde and was trying to pull him to his feet. She successfully managed to and began walking him towards the front door, comforting him as he cried heart wrenching sobs.

"What happened?" He asked the girl again his voice darker pulling Hermione's attention away from the retreating pair.

"I apparated us back here after I found him, and now he's screaming about me killing his ba- but he can't be..." She said frantically, worry in her voice.

"You better come inside." He said taking some pity on the girl. He began to walk in the direction Pansy did, Hermione a few paces behind.

* * *

Hey everyone, it's the chapter we've all been waiting for (hopefully :P) Draco has finally told Harry he's pregnant! Finally!

Sorry for the extremely long wait but you just can't rush these things :P I hope that it has lived up to your expectations and that you're not so disappointed with it that you want to throw heavy objects at my head :P

However, this is not the end :D ... obviously. Just to let you know if you were wondering I am seeing Draco through this pregnancy to the very end so you have a lot more chapters to come. Whether that is a good or bad thing is up to you. Let me know if you want a quick ending (a few more chapters) or the rest of the story as I'd planned out (10-20 more chapters) I don't want to keep rambling on with this story and have none of you liking where it's going.

Also I would like to add I am not a geographer, Me and my beta Beth did however research everything (Beth did the most so blame her if its wrong :D) (I now have a very annotated map of England ) to make sure I was right but I just want to say I'm sorry in advance if any of this is geographically incorrect. A very kind reviewer has already informed me of problem with Harry's house location. A muggle theme park is now situated at lands end where Harrys house would be. OH NOES! D: So... just for this story the theme park never existed so thank you to WinterStorrm for pointing that out for me.

Oh! Also Draco's diary will be explained soon, and also who was at the door. I'll just leave you hanging about that for now... Muahaha :D

Sorry for the extremely long note I have spent many endless nights trying to perfect this chapter for you, so I'm kind of in the stage of losing the plot (no pun intended) :P

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I have really enjoyed writing it :)

Let me know what you think?

Love j.a.b.s

Xx

(Feel free to completely ignore the below, I merely continue to ramble about some issues you may have found with this chapter.)

Ps. I am aware that Draco is not 17 according to the books. But I think for this story he suited better to be 17 that 18, so that Harry is older than him. According to the books he was born June 5th so, if he was to start school at 10 rather than 11 he would manage to still turn 11 before the school year was out, therefore keeping him in the catchment age to be in the year he is. I think. Oh well, let's just say he 17 in this story. I've kept Sirius and Dumbledore alive so why not make someone a little younger than they're supposed to be :P

Pps. I have received quite a few reviews that have said that the layout of this is a little jumpy, and I agree I do this a lot. So firstly I apologise, but to explain as to why I do it this is because I only usually skip about so much to show a jump in time or a switch in characters to get their points of view. Otherwise you would get only one point of view and endless scenes explaining everything they do every minute of every day.

I am trying my hardest to better myself, and my writing. I do take into account all your criticism, and I thank you for it. It lets me know how I can improve. I am trying to make it run smoother, and hopefully it will settle out now that I'm back at the beginning. I'm sorry for the inconveniences it has caused, but please bare with me I am trying. :)

xx


	11. Heartbeats

_What happens after Harry has a drunken one night stand with Draco Malfoy? _

_What will Draco do when Harry denies it ever happened?_

_How will Harry take it when the proof is staring him in the face?_

Warnings: Male/Male. Some Graphic scenes of the sexual nature :P. Swearing. If you don't like don't read :)

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I have just been borrowing them. However the plot is mine (: **_

_**I think you're starting to get the idea that I don't own Harry Potter. So I don't think I'll be including the above again as it is annoying me and no doubt a few of you as well :P

* * *

**_

**Evidence… **_chapter 10_

_By just another broken soul_

_He was here. He'd actually been here. At my house. What had he said? Something he couldn't see through the thick fog of anger overtaking his mind. He had been here. At my house!_

"Harry, who was that?"

_An alarmed voice somewhere, seemingly far off called._

"Harry"

_He felt pressure on his shoulders, shaking him, bringing him back to reality, out of the dark fog that would swallow him whole. _He could feel it now, swelling in his chest behind his breastbone. He had become more and more familiar to the sensation. This however, this was erratic. Wild. He did not know how long he could hold it off. He could hurt someone. Kill someone. That thought chilled him to the bone, shoving back the fog as it tried to creep into his veins. He fell against the wall sliding to the floor unable to hold himself up anymore.

"Hermione. Get out of here. Now!"

His voice sounded alien to him, it was hoarse, as if he had been screaming until he could barely make a sound. It was getting stronger. Harder to fight back; harder to keep in. The pressure in his chest grew. It was like his lungs were full with oxygen yet he was still trying to breath in more. But it wasn't oxygen he was breathing, it was like electricity. Bare uncontrollable electricity, crackling and exploding inside of his ribcage. It was maddening. He heard a distance slam, the sound of a door being thrown open. She was out. She would be safe. A small part of him wondered if Draco would be ok? The same part hoped that he would be.

The fog surged forwards again, making it impossible to think straight. His body was shaking; he could feel the magic crawling under his skin; vibrating with the intensity.

He concentrated on breathing as he felt the fog seeping through his system. Something has to give. He felt his resolve breaking as the two forces came face to face. They were both too strong. Too wild to hold for much longer.

He pressed his palms against the floor, and could feel the floorboards vibrate underneath his fingertips; a soft humming noise filled the air.

Something's got to give. Something has to give!

* * *

"Everything's going to be ok. Hush now, calm down." Pansy rocked the crying boy in her arms, whispering softy into his hair.

His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach, the occasional pained whimper or moan escaped his throat as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Get Madame Pomfrey! Granger! Do it now." Blaise yelled throwing his arm out to point towards the fireplace. His other hand was balled into a fist in his hair.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she ran towards the stone mantel hoping with everything she could that the matron was still awake. She saw the familiar powder in a small pot to the side of her. She knelt down and threw a handful onto the flames.

"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts." She said clearly, before she plunged her face into the green flames.

She looked out into the familiar office. She had spent a few days of her holidays helping Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey!" She shouted frantically. _'Oh Merlin, please be here.'_

A few seconds later, slipper clad with curlers in her hair the nurse shifted to kneel in front of the grate.

"Miss Granger? I do hope you realise the time."

"I'm Sorry Poppy, but Malfoy, I mean Draco... the baby...I didn't mean to, I didn't know...Please help him...please"

"Are you with him?" She asked calmly. Fretting would not help. The girl nodded quickly.

"Stay with him and get him to lie down. I'll be through soon." She said calmly.

Hermione nodded before pulling her head out of the fire. She turned to look at the three teens behind her.

Pansy was still rocking Draco. It didn't seem to be doing anything to comfort the sobbing blonde. Blaise had been productive and had managed to strip their house of pillows and had made a small pile of them on the sofa besides Draco.

"She's coming. We need to get him to lie down." Hermione said with a shaky yet stern voice.

Blaise started arranging pillows on the sofa to cushion Draco, as Pansy slowly untwined herself from him and eventually got him to lie down.

"It- hurts." The boy softly said between heavy breaths.

Pansy had moved to sit beside his head and had one of his hands clasped inside of hers, the other was stroking his hair from his face.

Hermione sat motionless by the fire, too horrified with what she had done to move. The grate roared with fire and she quickly moved to the side to let the nurse through. The matron moved directly to Draco's side batting away the rest of the people in the room.

"What happened?" She asked without turning to face those she was addressing and placed a piece of equipment that looked slightly like a stethoscope against Draco's stomach.

"I apparated us both here from Cornwall. I didn't know about the baby, and didn't know what else to do; he was just lying on the floor crying. I had to get him away from Harry before-" Hermione rambled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Before what?" Pansy snapped.

"Nothing." The brown haired girl finished weakly looking at her feet.

"You apparated him here, you MUST have had a good reason." She ground out angrily, stepping to her feet to face the other girl.

"Pansy, leave it." Blaise said softly putting an arm out in front of her to stop her moving any further forward.

"No. I think we deserve to know!" She almost shouted, shoving Blaise's arm off of her and striding forwards again.

"He lost control of his magic! It wasn't safe to be there-" Hermione frantically replied.

"What a load of sh-!"

"Language Miss Parkinson. Now if you can't stop bickering. I want you all out of this room now. We don't need to upset Draco any further." Pansy went to protest but closed her mouth to the sharp look she received.

She left quickly, Blaise following closely behind her.

Hermione looked back to Draco once more, strands of his hair were clutching to his sweat covered forehead and his cheeks were slightly flushed pink.

" – I -." She went to speak but decided nothing she could say would make this all be ok. She walked past him, a tear falling from her eye as her heart sank. Rubbing her arm across her cheek quickly to remove all traces of her tears, she followed Blaise through the door closing it behind her.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm going to quickly run a few tests and see what's going on. I'm just going to lift your shirt up off the bump ok?" She received a slight nod in reply and lifted the shirt off of his bump.

She placed the tip of her wand just above Draco's belly button and tapped it twice against his skin lightly. A soft strand ghosted around the end of her wand as she pulled it away, before tapping it against a small piece of parchment.

"This will tell me you and the baby's heart rates per minute-"

"I haven't lost my baby?" Draco exclaimed sitting up sharply, regretting it immediately, wincing slightly.

"No Mr Malfoy you have been extremely lucky... Once again. You need to stop pushing yourself like this. It's not good for the baby!" Berated the medi-witch. "You need to stop tempting fate before something bad does happen."

"I know." He lay back down again softly his eyes shut again the pain in his stomach. 'Thank goodness she brought me home. I couldn't stay there.' He blinked back tears at the memory.

"_NOTHING happened between us."_

It wasn't his words that had hurt the most; it was the look of pure hatred that was burning in his eyes. That look he had directed straight at him. A look that seemed to burn a hole straight through his chest. He blinked again realising the woman besides him was still talking to him.

"-by apparating, you distressed the baby, that's the pain you're feeling. Usually when a pregnant mother apparates the baby is left behind, its magic isn't strong enough to hold it to the mother." She tapped her wand again on his stomach.

A question had formed on his lips but he was left speechless as a soft fast thudding filled the room.

"What's that-?" His voice was suddenly hoarse and more tears brimmed in his eyes. He knew what that sound was, it was unmistakable.

"It's your baby's heartbeat Mr Malfoy."

* * *

"This is entirely your fault Granger!" Pansy snapped conclusively. The Slytherin girl had non-stop screeched at Hermione as soon as the door clicked shut behind her; not letting anyone get a word in edgeways.

The bushy haired girl could do nothing but stare at her feet throughout the entire ordeal. She realised after a few failed attempts at defending herself that she would not get anywhere. The girl was angry. She had every right to be. However Hermione was only doing what she thought was best for Malfoy. How could she have known how badly things could have gone?

"Have you finished now?" The boy said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the hallway. He knew his attempts would be trivial and so decided to just let her wear herself out. He knew she would run out of steam. She did, eventually.

He slowly unfolded himself as he stood up, his long legs stretching out before him.

"Blaise! She's killed Draco's baby! How are you so calm over this?" She screeched, turning to glare at her boyfriend this time.

"For one we don't know whether or not Draco has lost the baby- and secondly!" He said, speaking over her attempt to disagree with him. "Granger brought him back home, I wouldn't say safely, but she brought him home to us. We should be thankful that she didn't just leave him wherever she had found him. Potter obviously wasn't safe and I'm thankful she took him away from there! So thank you Granger." He said turning towards the shocked Gryffindor and smiling softly at her.

Pansy saw red. He was flirting with her. Stupid Gryffindor sla- she was cut off by a soft muffled shout from through the door.

"Blaise! Pansy!" Pansy shoved past Blaise in his attempt to move back out into the living room. He caught the door in his hand before it had chance to hit him in the face.

"Thank you Granger. I know we haven't always got on, but I am very thankful you brought him here. Merlin knows what could have happ- You did the right thing, so thanks." He said to a speechless Hermione. She blinked before nodding, a slight smile on her face.

He turned and left the room leaving behind a stunned Gryffindor in his wake.

The first thing Blaise saw was Pansy kneeling besides a tear streaked, smiling Draco. The soft thumping was still echoing around the room. His heart leapt at the smile on Draco's face. Pansy was sitting on the floor, her hands clasped with Draco's, a grin plastered across her own face.

Blaise crossed the room to stand behind the sofa to look down at Draco; he was reassuringly smiling back at Pansy.

"I'm fine and so is the baby. It's all going to be ok. It's hearts beating Pansy. It's beating!" Draco cried happily.

"That's a big relief; you really had us worried for a moment there." Blaise said pressing a comforting hand onto Draco's shoulder.

"He scared us all." Madame Pomfrey replied, shooting a stern sideways look at Draco, who was too preoccupied trying to stand (with the aid of Pansy and Blaise) to notice.

"Any discomfort?" The medi-witch asked, flicking her wand and the beating stopped. Draco's smile faltered a little at the absence of the sound.

"The pain has settled. It's just a dull ache now." He replied, clasping a hand to his lower stomach and rubbing it softly.

"Good. Now I want no more trips across the country again. And no more apparating! Also I shall need to do a scan soon. I need to arrange a day with you when I can bring the equipment here when I don't have a busy day. I would do it today but I do not have the equipment with me here and I would have done it sooner but you seem to have been neglecting your floo and I had no address." She stood up and straightened her robes. "I should be free on Saturday evening, unless some student decides to injure themselves. If that's ok with you?" Draco replied with a nod. "Good now unless you have any more questions I will be heading back to my room; it is nearing 3 in the morning after all." She smiled at them before walking over to the fireplace.

"Thank you for coming so late at night." He smiled softly at her; she nodded before grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the fire. A second later she was engulfed by green flames and was gone.

Draco quickly looked around the room and saw two people smiling back at him. "Wh-Wheres Hermione?" Draco asked frowning, noticing she wasn't in the room.

Seeing this as her cue, the bushy haired girl poked her head from behind the door to the hallway and stepped out into the living room a nervous look on her face.

Draco strode across the room and embraced the girl tightly, startling everyone in the room, especially Hermione.

"Thank you- for bringing me home!" He seemed to half sob. In response, she simply patted him back lightly on the shoulder, before prying herself from his arms.

He wiped his cheeks quickly before laughing softly; his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry Ma-Draco." For politeness sake she called him by his first name seeing as he had done so for her. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"I know you didn't you were just doing what you thought was best. So thank you. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's understandable." Hermione reasoned back. She turned to look at the shocked faces of his two best friends. "Maybe I should go. I don't think any of us are comfortable in this situation. I'm glad everything is ok, and I'm sorry for causing trouble. Good Luck with your baby Draco." She apparated before he had time to say otherwise.

"Glad she's gone." Pansy scoffed. She received two annoyed glares from her friends.

Draco opened his mouth about to shout something, his brows furrowed but Blaise's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He sighed and turned to walk down the corridor; Blaise followed quickly behind him.

"Just let her calm down. We can talk about this in the morning, but now you need sleep. Yes?" Draco nodded, his eyes on the floor. Blaise helped Draco into bed, made sure he was comfortable and bid him goodnight before retiring to his own room.

Pansy was sitting on the bed her arms folded, glaring daggers at the far wall. She refused to look up when he entered the room. Blaise just sighed in response and decided that now was the perfect time for sleep.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and walked over to his side of the bed. They had decided together that one king sized bed was definitely better than two singles. They had only kissed twice, however they relished the hugs they shared at night. They had known each other for so long, it seemed weird to suddenly be able to hold them... like you would a lover, but at the same time it felt as if it was right, like it had always been that way.

He lifted the covers and climbed into bed, Pansy was still sat stubbornly at the end of it.

"Will you please come to bed?" He sighed, sitting up so his chest was almost against her back. He stroked his fingers down the back of her spine and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Why don't you just ask Granger to join you?" She pushed herself up off of the bed and went to storm out of the door but Blaise had already leapt from the bed and caught hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Let go of me." She said, pushing against him, tears in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her other arm and pressed her into the wall behind her, pinning her arms to the wall. She refused to meet his gaze, keeping her head turned to the side, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pansy. Will you look at me?" He moved closer towards her trying to look into her eyes, but she kept turning her head away. "You think I wanted her? I was grateful because she brought Draco home. She could have left him there, she could have hexed him, but no she brought him home. The baby's fine and so is Draco! We never wanted him to go and now he's back away from Potter! I was thankful, not lusting over her. I don't want her."

She stopped struggling against his firm grip. He released his hold and let her arms fall down softly to her side.

He placed a soft hand against her cheek and gently turned her face towards his.

"I want you. It's always been you. It always will be, as long as you still want me." Her deep brown watery eyes turned to look into his.

He leaned in, pressing his lips into hers tenderly. They kissed softy, moving closer to each other, savouring the heat of another's warmth pressing against them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, his other hand was lost in the smooth strands of her cropped hair. Pansy had one of her hands resting on his shoulders; the other was curled around the back of the boy's neck pulling his down, deeper into their kiss.

He pulled his lips away from Pansy's, her eyes opening at the loss of contact and stared into his. He rested their forehead together, his breathing slightly heavier and said.

"I'm yours Miss Parkinson."

* * *

Hermione landed outside of Grimmauld place with a quiet popping noise. She breathed a relieved sigh as she walked up the few steps that led to the front door. She was about to ring the doorbell when she froze.

"Harry..." She whispered under her breath. She had completely forgotten; she had been so worried about Draco. She banged on the door with her fist frantically.

The door was pulled open by a slightly annoyed Ron, whose face broke out into a wide smile at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey honey-" The wind was pushed out of his lungs as Hermione bolted into the house barging past him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He called after her, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione shouted running into the empty kitchen. She ran back into the corridor to see Sirius's confused face.

"Hermione- What's wrong?" Hermione ran into his arms clutching to them, tugging him towards the door, panic in her eyes.

"Hermione! What's happened?" He wrapped his own hands around her wrists halting her failing attempts to get to the door.

"Harry! He's lost control of his magic! Draco went over to his house and he freaked out. The ground was shaking. Oh god! I should never have left."

"Malfoy?" Ron said, not sure he was hearing right? Had Hermione just called him Draco?

Remus ran down the stairs to witness the crying girl in Sirius's arms, who himself looked anxious and worried. Ron was sharing a similar expression.

"He needs our help Sirius!" She cried.

"Who does? What's happened?" Remus asked a grave look on his face.

"Harry. We need to get to him. He needs help." Hermione turned to look up at Remus.

"He's lost control Remus." Sirius softly said. Remus's eyes grew wide with shock.

"He's not safe Sirius; we can't go there not until he had time to calm down. We know how powerful he is; to go there would be suicide!" Remus tried to reason with the other man but knew he would not be swayed.

"He needs us Remus." They both stared at each other for a few long seconds; each seeking something from the other without truly knowing what they were searching for.

Remus sighed before turning to Ron and Hermione "If Sirius or I tells you to get out of there, you obey us. Understand?" They both nodded their heads firmly. "Ok. Meet us at the apparition line. Stay there until we meet you." They nodded again before both disapperating.

"They could kill him, if he can't be helped Sirius. You know that." Remus said now standing to the side of Sirius.

"I won't let that happen. Harry will pull through. He's always been one to do the extraordinary."

"I hope you're right." The tawny haired man replied grasping hold of Sirius's hand and squeezing it for comfort before too apparating, pulling the other man with him.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry I've been gone for so long and kept you in suspense D: I was in France for a while on holiday and since I haven't been able to get out of the chilling around mode, I really struggled writing this chapter, don't know why but I did :P

Hopefully now I'll be able to get back up to speed and write some more chapters for you soon, fingers crossed D:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying your holidays if you're on them and for those who aren't I hope your all having a good time anyways :P

Thank you to my Beta Beth, as always you have been awesome! :D

Also I wish to say thank you everyone for your patience and support and your reviews and criticisms and everything, you have all been really, really great :D without you I would have given up on this story long ago, so thank you. Hugs for everyone :'D

Love j.a.b.s

Xx

Although this may be an important notice, you may have already guessed it but just to clear everything up:

I'm guessing my story is an AU because my Harry and Draco's 6th and 7th were very different to those in the books, also there are no horcruxes, Sirius not Dumbledore died either and I don't plan to include the prophecy I don't think...

So basically this story is correct to books through 1 to 4 but after that it's Au.

Just thought I'd clear it up because i have only really just thought about it recently :P lols I'm a bit slow ... very slow D':

Oh another thing. Most of you will probably be like D: "THEY CANT KILL HARRY! SILLY AUTHOR SUGGESTING SUCH A THING!"

I have my reasons and they are as such:

Harry albeit a very strong powerful wizard who can save them all, would be seen as a threat, a very bad threat to the wizarding world. The government no doubt would see that Harry would no longer be controllable by them, and whilst Harry will do as he pleases and that's usually for the greater good of everyone else. They would see that now he has no control he could do whatever he wanted, including killing everyone and destroying the world, or he could do that by accident.

So although he's the almighty boy-who-lived they would kill him so they would not have to risk the chance of him becoming the-boy-who-lived-that-destroyed-the-world.

You may also think they could just lock him away. Well if Harry Potter was bad ass before, imagine Harry with crazy uncontrollable magic D: he could just obliterate the whole prison with a hair flick :P well maybe not but that would be AWESOME! :'D

Sorry for rambling its been a long day :P


	12. Feeling

**Evidence… **_chapter 11_

_By just another broken soul_

"Harry!"

"Mate, where are you?"

"Harry can you hear us?"

"Sirius! I've found him!" Remus shouted urgently. The man named rushed across the house as if the devil was on his tail. He ran into the living room to see Remus crouched down behind an overturned sofa.

Harry lay on his side against the wall, his eyes and mouth were shut, his chest was rising and falling slowly. The other two teens rushed into the room shortly after.

"Oh no." Hermione cried and turned her head into Ron's chest, who wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"He's alive." Remus said his fingers placed on Harry's neck, he felt a soft beat underneath the slightly cool skin.

Hermione sobbed in relief, and pushed herself from Ron's arms to move closer to Harry.

"We need to move him. Hermione, Ron help me turn this sofa over, Remus you pick him up." Hermione and Ron quickly rushed to aid Sirius and turned the sofa back over being careful to keep it away from hitting the unconscious boy.

Remus pulled Harry up into his arms effortlessly and placed the limp figure back down on the newly rectified couch. His head lolled as he was placed down onto it, revealing a wet patch of hair they had not seen on the back of his head. Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's hair and was horrified when he saw that they were now stained in a dark red liquid. Hermione shoved the men out of the way and quickly looked at the blood stained patch. Remus quickly took out a tissue and wiped Sirius hands clean and whispered to him softly. "He'll be ok Padfoot." Sirius looked away from his hand and turned towards Harry, Remus hand pressed comfortingly against his shoulder.

"He must have cut his head as he fell, there doesn't appear to be a fracture or crack in his skull though." Hermione said, sounding a lot like Madame Pomfrey, although you could hear the tears in her words.

"We need to take him to Madame Pomfrey we can't take him to St Mungos they would lock him away, if they knew what has happened. Poppy can help him Sirius" He added seeing the look on Sirius's face. He knew that look. "We can trust her Sirius, Harry will be ok, I promise." Sirius nodded at the man beside him, placing all his trust in the promise Remus had made him.

* * *

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean? You're saying he's stuck like this – forever?" Hermione cried.

"He's exhausted himself magically and mentally."

"What does that me- how?" Ron asked the medi-witch.

"I think during his fight with the dark lord, he pushed himself too hard, and something snapped, leaving him unable to control this pent up magic. That describes the mood swings you told me of. His magic is trying to protect his mind from something that's too powerful for him to handle, so his strength grows and grows and it had to erupt some time. Mr Potter has been a walking time bomb, he could have lost it at any minute, something that upset him or threatened him slightly- I don't dare to think of the results. He's going to have to pull himself out of this when his minds healed."

"And how long will that take?" Ron asked he was standing with his arms braced on the end of Harry's bed.

"A month. A year. Possibly Ten years, I can't say. It depends entirely on Harry, and when he wishes to wake up."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all entered the room at this point. Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore would know what to do.

"Poppy, what's happened?" Albus asked sternly.

Sirius didn't feel at all comforted by the presence of his old headmaster. He looked troubled, the lines on his face appeared to be deeper and the twinkle in his eye was gone. No. This most defiantly wasn't good. Sirius sat down besides Harry and clasped a hold of Harry's hand, hoping deep down that Harry might somehow find some comfort in it. The hand stayed unmoving in his own.

"He appears to have somehow put himself into a coma-like state in order to protect himself from who knows what. Something has gone wrong inside of Mr Potter and there's nothing I can do to bring him out of this state he's put himself into. His body is on total shut down."

"That's what I was afraid you would say. Have you tried using occlumency on him? We may be able to see what's happening inside of his mind." Dumbledore suggested.

"I haven't tried but I doubt it will work, as I said he's locking everything out and shutting everything in."

"We should still try. Severus if you don't mind?" the man in question stepped forward and tried to force his way into Harry's mind.

Sirius grip tightened against Harry's hand, a death glare sent Snape's way.

Snape struggled for a moment to force his way into Harry's head but finally he managed to. However he found nothing, except darkness. He pushed in further but the fog forced him out with a sharp jolt. He turned back to the headmaster and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said stoically, as always.

"We can do nothing for Mr Potter but wait and make sure he is comfortable." Poppy told the rest of the room.

"We'll take him home." Remus said taking a step forward.

"Hide him, if the ministry find out about this they will lock him away, he's considered a danger now, they could even destroy him."

"We know." Sirius murmured sadly. Remus carefully picked Harry up once again, nodding slightly to Madame Pomfrey in thanks before apparating home. Sirius followed shortly after.

"You ready to go Hermione? We should really help Remus and Sirius." Ron asked wrapping an arm around her waist about to apparate.

"I just need a word with Madame Pomfrey first. I'll be home in a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok honey. See you." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before unwrapping himself and dissaperating from sight.

She turned to see Dumbledore in a deep conversation with an annoyed Madame Pomfrey.

"Albus I'm sorry. I can't. Now if you don't mind I've seen far too many past patients in the last 24 hours and I wish –" She was cut off when the otherwise stoic potions master cut in.

"Past patients?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but Malfoy Junior –" He cut in again.

"Not any of my concern? He is my godson!" His voice was slightly angrier than it should have been and Hermione noticed the look of worry on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed at the odd behaviour of her past teacher, she received a dark scowl in response.

"Shouldn't you be helping the mutts?" He growled.

"I wanted to ask something about Draco, but I see it's a touchy subject for you-" She scowled back at her potions master. "So it shall have to wait until Saturday until I see you again Madame. Thank you for helping Harry." Hermione apparated away before she could be questioned further by the irate potions master.

Harry had been placed in a room Hermione had never seen before. At first she couldn't find it she kept being redirected by some invisible force. She guessed it was the houses way of protecting Harry. Sirius must have set it up. She was saved by Ron's arm. His arm was sticking out of the wall, and looked like some weird ornament. It grabbed her gently around the wrist and pulled her into the room. She would have screamed at the sight of Ron's arm but she had seen all the tricks thanks to Fred and George. It seemed nothing any of the Weasley's did surprised her anymore.

Harry was lying in a bed in the centre of the room. He was changed into pyjamas and was surrounded by white pillows, a giant fluffy duvet had been placed over him as well to keep him warm in the cold room. Sirius had also placed various charms on him to keep check on his levels.

Sirius conjured up four chairs for them all to sit at, as well as four cups of tea. They drunk their tea in silence none of them knowing what to say. Harry lay lifeless in his bed between them all.

"Harry's strong; he'll pull out of this, when he's ready." Remus voiced the thoughts they were all thinking. It was the silence breaker they needed. They all spent the next few hours talking about everything, anything to keep their minds from thinking the worst. They talked all about the good times, mostly about Harry's mischief. It grew late and eventually Hermione felt her eyes drooping she was vaguely aware of a pair of warm strong arms directing her somewhere The next thing she felt was her own soft bed beneath her. She was out like a light almost immediately, Ron wrapped around her protectively.

Sirius rechecked Harry straightening out the duvet and pushing the hair from his face.

"I promised James I would look after him. I can't help but think I've done the exact opposite. I've never been there for him when he really need me, I've tried my hardest but it's not enough. Is it? I should have known something was wrong; I could have stopped this from happening it my fault he's like this. I should have known Moony." He rambled his hands balled into fists, angry at himself.

Remus wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly against his chest. He felt Sirius body loosen against his own, as the dark haired man began to calm down. Remus could feel the soft quiver of the others man's body as soft sobs escaped.

"James would be so disappointed in me. I've let him down, I've let Harry down."

"Padfoot, stop being ridiculous. Harry adores you it's plain to see that. He knows you'd do anything for him and you know you would."

"I just don't feel like I do enough." He grumbled into Remus's shoulder, breathing in the scent he loved so much clutching his arms tighter around the other man.

"No matter how much you do, you would still never think it was enough, I know you Padfoot. Now let's go to bed it's getting late."

"Ok." Sirius sniffed, a pout on his lips. It took a lot of Remus's self restraint to not kiss those delicate pouting lips. He quickly un-entwined himself from the man beside him and hurried to his room. He quickly dressed for bed and climbed under the covers. He heard the door creak open and a small smile played across his features when he felt the familiar warm weight press down on his feet.

"Goodnight Padfoot." He softly said before falling asleep.

* * *

Saturday came and went, as did Madame Pomfrey, which left Draco sitting on the sofa curled into a ball in his duvet with a hot cup of tea and a half eaten pack of chocolate digestives.

"Draco, my love... how do I say this?"

"Look mate, you're almost on your third packet of those biscuits tonight, what's up?"

"Subtle Blaise." The blonde heard pansy murmur angrily.

"I'm craving." Draco said from somewhere between the folds of his duvet.

"Something's wrong, you've just sat there since Poppy left." The matron had given them permission to call her Poppy seeing as now they we're no longer in school. "You haven't even looked at the pictures." Pansy stood up and took an envelope containing the pictures from off of the table.

"I don't want to see them." Draco replied flatly. "Can I have some more tea please?" He asked, a small green mug came into view out of the fluffy ball.

"Why don't you want to see the pictures?" Blaise asked softly sitting down on the sofa next to Draco.

"I would like some more tea." He wiggled the mug in the air impatiently.

"Make you own tea you spoilt brat." Pansy said jokingly.

Draco made an angry disgruntled noise and then stood, duvet and all and walked into the kitchen, shrilly shouting 'fine' behind him. They heard a loud bang as the mug was 'placed' down 'softly' on the counter.

Blaise turned to Pansy and sighed, "You could have just made him a cup of tea?"

"Why should I make it? Why can't you?" She said indignantly.

"Because you-" He jumped when he heard a glass smash and ran into the kitchen to see Draco kneeling beside his broken mug which appeared to have six teabags in.

"I don't know how to make tea." Draco cried tears streaming down his face.

"Well it's not on the floor for a start." Blaise pulled Draco to his feet and let Pansy lead Draco into the living room while he used his wand to clean the kitchen floor, fix the broken mug and fill it with some new, properly made tea.

He walked back into the living room and saw Pansy sit next to Draco who had turned away from her slightly, and also the envelope that was in her hands.

Blaise handed him the tea, careful not to lose his fingers as it was snatched from his grasp by an impatient blonde.

He gulped the hot drink down, savouring the feel of the warm tea soothing his throat and melting the lump that had formed there. This was not going to be easy.

He had made the decision shortly after Poppy had left, before it had been nothing more than a fleeting thought, but now it seemed like his best option. Yes. He had a plan, a plan for his baby and his own life.

He finished his tea, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. The moments ticked by and they did nothing but stare at each other, each expecting another to say something, to break the awkward silence that seemed to be swallowing them.

Draco sighed, knowing he couldn't delay this forever.

"I'm moving out." He said strongly. His voice portraying the opposite of what he felt.

"Over some damn tea?" Pansy exclaimed.

"What?- No. I've been thinking, a lot. This is your house and I'm intruding, I shoved you from you're room Pansy and I have been their ever since. It's not mine to have."

"I don't sleep there anyway, if you weren't here it would still be the same, that room would no longer be used." She tried to reason back.

"I need a house or something to call my own. I love it here, but it's not mine. I need to bring my baby up in my own home. Besides you don't need me flooding your home with baby stuff. I've made up my mind. Please understand. This is good for all of us." He said forcing a smile onto his features.

"Well, what can we do, If there really is no convincing you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up." The blonde said sighing deeply, he had convinced his friends to let him go, now they will be able to get on with their own lives and be happy.

"Have you found a house?" Pansy asked her voice hoarse with some unwanted emotion.

"I found one whilst I was at the Leay Cauldron, I really like the sound of it, I was wondering whether you would come and look at it with me."

"Of course we will." She replied leaning in closer and wrapping her arms around Draco's neck hugging him tightly. Draco felt tears welling in his eyes. He didn't know how long he would be able to last without his friends this time, the first time had seemed almost crippling.

"I'm going to go to bed now I'm really tired." He pulled himself out of Pansy's grasp and tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. He bid them goodnight and quickly waddled to his room shutting the door behind him.

He backed up against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he twisted his hands into his hair. He hated it. All this self pity. He slapped his own cheek, hard, trying to stun himself out of crying. He dragged himself to his feet, angry at himself now.

'_You think you're the only one suffering? You think you're the only one in pain. You self-centred Prick! 'Oh I'm pregnant with a guy who's hated my guts for as long as I can remember.' Do you really blame him? After you mercilessly bullied him for years? You just expect him to forget everything?'_

"I was doing it to protect him. He had to hate me or father would have given him over to Voldermort."

'_You can't push the blame onto someone else. Not this time. This is all your fault. You have no one else to blame.'_

Deep down he knew it was all true, he could only pity himself for so long before he ran out of steam. He had done this. He had made Harry hate him, and now he was living with the consequences. Just like he deserved.

He began searching for his diary, he needed to rant to something. He threw things out of the way angrily in his search trying to ignore the mocking voice in his head. Eventually he found the book hidden underneath his quilt. He quickly flipped it open to a clean page and began writing.

_4 months 3 weeks into my pregnancy._

_Madame Pomfrey did another scan today, the baby is fine and normal, I now have pictures. I haven't looked at them yet. I don't know why but I can't bring myself to see the baby just yet. I know how real it all is, Merlin it's been growing inside of me for almost 5 months, -I don't know what it is thats stopping me, I think seeing the pictures will just make it seem more real and prove this isn't just a dream. I keep hoping that it is, and feel incredibly guilty for doing so. Is it wrong to just wish that this had never had happened. That I wasn't going to give birth to my enemies child. I don't blame him for hating me, I made him. I just wish I hadn't been so good at it. Maybe this would have never happened then. Oh I don't know._

He paused for a moment wiping a tear from his cheek angrily.

_I've come to terms with this, it was my mistake, I've got to live with it. It was a happy mistake all the same... I guess... I now have a little one on the way. They will be my life now. I must live for them if nothing else. _

He stopped again seemingly lost in thought, he re-read the last line he had wrote before he continued again.

_I can't help but wonder how this ever happened to me. What did I do? How did it happen? Was it a potion or spell or something else? –I just don't understand-...What was their intention of doing this to me, it couldn't be for my happiness so that must mean that someone somewhere did this for their enjoyment? Maybe out of malice? I wouldn't be surprised. I am rather hateable. Well whoever you are, here's me suffering, hope it's everything you wished for._

He slammed the book closed, sighed and placed the quill next to it on his bedside table before climbing into his bed and snuggling down for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Snape was crouched over his desk, looking intently at something battered and old that lay on the table.

'_**Well whoever you are, here's me suffering, hope it's everything you wished for.'**_

He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a deep frustrated sigh.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

DUN DUN DUHHHHH! Anyone confused? Anyone surprised? Or had you all guessed D: Snape has the other diary, he's the one who replied D: and you know what that means... D':

Draco is becoming rather melodramatic... even for him XD I blame the hormones :P

I am so sorry for this chapter being updated so late, had a tough last couple of weeks and just haven't found the time to do anything.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, another chapter I struggled to write, don't know why, but I did :) anyways I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Review and let me know? :D

Love j.a.b.s

xx


	13. Biology lessons

**Evidence… **_chapter 12_

_By just another broken soul_

I woke up early the next morning. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was, and then it came back to me, I turned slowly to face the warmth I could feel behind me. He was lost deep in sleep, his mouth was slightly open and soft, slow breathing emitted from him. I lifted his arm that was still wrapped around me protectively, and placed it back down on the bed, careful not to wake him. I dresses quickly and silently and pressed a kiss to his cheek before I left. I carefully tiptoed down the stairs tying back my bushy hair as i did.

It was no surprise to see that Remus was already awake and sitting at the kitchen table. I thought I should let someone know where I was going, and he had probably already heard that I was creeping about, so I changed direction and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Remus." I said trying to look as cheerful as possible. He replied with a wave, he was too engrossed in his book to bid me a proper 'good morning'. I stood beside the table for a few minutes not sure on how to ask the question I needed to know the answer of. A few more moments passed and still he did not look up.

"Have you checked on Harry this morning?" That question grabbed his attention. He closed his book and left his finger trapped between the pages to save his place.

"He's the same as last night i'm afraid Hermione." He said, his whole body seemed to deflate when he spoke. It's been less than 10 hours it's unlikely anything will have changed so soon." I nodded and was about to go ask when I would be allowed to see him when a thought suddenly jumped into my head, a thought that left me feeling quiet uneasy. I checked the room again to make sure she was not in the area before whispering to the werewolf.

"Is he safe here while Mrs Malfoy stays here?" I couldn't believe I didn't remember that she was staying here too, I felt like hitting myself over the head for my stupidity. Where had she been last night, surely she would have heard me shouting? I was becoming more and more panicked by the second.

"She knows." Remus said simply.

"She what? How?"

"I told her-" He cut in again before I could speak, he seemed to know what I wanted to say without my need to say it. "Just like Harry she is here for protection, and she has given her word that she will not harm him, or allow anything to happen to him-"

"Where was she last night when I came in?"

"She was with Mad Eye and Dumbledore trying to help them find the where abouts of her husband. She came in about five this morning, and was dragged out again about an hour ago. Speaking of which why are you awake at such an early hour?"

He had settled some of my anguish and I decided to let it go... for now.

"I'm going to see someone." I got up and grabbed some bread off of the side, deciding I should have something in my stomach before I left.

"To see?" He opened his book, only to place a bookmark in-between the pages he had been holding. I didn't want to lie to Remus who was now looking at me with curious eyes, so I didn't.

"I'm going to see Draco. I need to check if he's ok and then I'll be home. I won't be gone long." I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the table not realising the trap I had just walked into.

"What appears to be the matter with Mr Malfoy?"

"He's- he's a little under the weather." I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"But I thought you didn't get along at all with him, why would you go to see him when he is merely a little under the weather?" Now in hindsight I realise he knew more that I realised he knew and he knew that I knew more than what I was telling him. Makes your head hurt doesn't it.

"We've sorted out our differences. I don't want Ron to know that's why I'm going so early. I hope to be back before he wakes up."

He went to speak, and stopped to study my face. I tried to change my facial expression to neutral hoping he didn't realise the secrets hidden there. But it was too late.

"Hermione, you know don't you." He whispered a slight smile on his lips. I was shocked to say the least. He couldn't possibly know the same thing I know... could he? "About Malfoy's- let's say women troubles."

I almost felt like crying with joy. I wasn't the only one who knew in this house. "How do you know he's pregnant? Did Harry tell you?"

"No Draco told me, slightly unwillingly. Why would Harry tell me? Harry dislikes Malfoy even more so than you did." He looked confused for a moment as he processed exactly what I had said and then he understood, a half horrified half bemused look on his face.

"You didn't know that did you?"

"Harry and Draco?"

"Yes! I mean no. Oh Merlin, I didn't tell you. Look I've got to go!" I'd just messed things up big time. I turned ready to flee the kitchen.

"Hermione. When did this happen?" He called after me, his voice wasn't angry, just soft as always.

I turned back, defeated and sat at the table besides Mooney so I didn't have to look at him as I told him how my best friend, who he saw like a son, had had sex with his 'enemy'. "About a month before the end of school, there was a party to celebrate the end of exams. Harry was really drunk and Draco helped him. Harry didn't want to be on his own so Draco stayed with him and from what Harry said he forced himself on Draco. I don't really know much else."

"I see. Hermione do you think Draco would mind if I accompanied you to see him this morning? I've been worried about him recently."

"Erm, I don't see why he would. He definitely knows you know? " I said a little uncertainly.

"He know's I know."

"Good just checking."

"Shall we leave now?"

"Ok." I stood from the table feeling guilty. What if Draco didn't want to see Lupin? I hadn't really been invited and I was now bringing an ex teacher, one he was not particularly fond of, to his sanctuary. I hope I came back with all my limbs.

I walked out of the front door Remus following behind me a slight spring in his step. Why he did I do not know. How was this situation in anyway good? Maybe he was pleased to have someone to talk to about it now aswell? He spoke interrupting my train of thought and the guilty feeling I felt forming as a lump in the back of my throat.

"You'll have to apparate us as I don't know where he is currently living. If you don't mind of course."

I shook my head, said I didn't mind and held out my arm for him to hold. He placed his hand on my wrist and I apparated us both across London towards Draco's refuge. His refuge I was about to invade.

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked the short distance from the alleyway they apparated into, to the front door and knocked on the cold wood. They waited for a few moments and then they heard soft footsteps and the dull soft sound of metal clicking together as someone unlocked the door. Blaise's dishevelled and tired looking face came into view, his hair ruffled. He put a hand over his eyes to shade them from the bright, early morning light before speaking. "Granger? What you doing here?" He said his voice was rough from sleep.

"I'm sorry Mr Zabini, we are just stopping by to check on Mr Malfoy. We can come back later if it is inconvenient." Remus said kindly. Blaise looked towards the other voice and his eyes widened slightly as he took in who else was on his door step.

"A little later would have been nice-" He snapped, before he sighed, rubbed his eyes and continued. "You better come in." He took a step back, opening the door wider to let his guests in out of the cold.

"Thank you Mr Zabini." They followed him through into the living room and saw Draco already sitting on the sofa.

"Who was it Blaisey baby?" Draco said jokily before looking over his shoulder. He froze when he saw who was standing in the doorway beside Blaise, and blushed a deep shade of red. "I- er" He laughed nervously. "Hi." He finished lamely.

"Hello Draco, I hope it's ok that we came to visit, we wanted to know if you were ok." Hermione smiled nervously.

"I'm fine thank you. Would you like a drink or something? Please come and sit down it'll be nice to have company this early in the morning." The blonde smiled, beckoning them towards the sofa. Blaise grunted and mumbled under his breath 'Lazy git won't even open the front door' in response just as he walked through the door that lead to his room.

They both sat down across from Draco and declined his offer for a drink. They sat in awkward silence for a few moment Draco nervously hiding his bump with his arms. He suddenly felt very self conscious and exposed.

"So the other father is Harry?" Lupin said matter of factly. Hermione turned to look at Lupin a disbelieving and betrayed look on her face.

Draco seemed to pale even more, the smile falling from his lips.

"I'm sorry Draco it just slipped out. I thought you had already told him." She looked down at her hands.

"It's ok. Hermione don't worry I believe Lupin already had inklings about who it was anyway. It's better he knows the truth." He gave her a warm smile, she returned his with a shy smile of her own.

"Why are you so nice?" Hermione asked before she could think not to. She cover her mouth with her hand, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"I'm sorry I was such a bastard to you Weasley and Potter at school-" It felt so weird to call him by his second name now. He had only called him that when they were fighting or shouting at each other. He tried to continue but a lump had formed in his throat.

"It's ok." She said simply seeing it as a touching subject. Draco picked up his tea relieved he did not have to explain his actions. The warm liquid seemed to dissolve the lump a little.

They continued to talk leisurely for another hour or so. Draco answered their question the best he could without revealing anything he didn't want to and vice versa. Hermione felt as if she was meeting Draco for the first time. She never brought up the subject again about their school life.

"So that why you were at Harry's the other night, you had gone to tell him? No wonder he got so upset." She said more mumbling to herself than anyone else.

"The other night? You mean Draco was there when Harry lost control?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"Lost control? Lost control of what?" Draco asked, a slight worried look on his face.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house causing them all to turn and look at the door.

Blaise re emerged into the living room, this time fully dressed in his casual clothes. He walked across the living room, three pairs of eyes following him.

They heard the door being opened and a deep muffled voice replied to Blaise's welcome.

"Hello Professor Snape." He said shocked that his head of house was at his door.

"Yes I thought I should probably come over and see that Draco is coping alright. I believe he was _away_ last time I came to visit." He said forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Of course, please come in sir." Blaise stood aside and beckoned his teacher into the room. How could he have forgotten he has visited before. The day Draco had left for lands End. He froze as he realised who he had just so willing let into his home. Draco's new sure was spreading fast. "Snape! Stop." He said a bit panicked. He couldn't have someone else knowing. Especially not a family member. The dark haired man turned to look heavily at Blaise. "A problem, Mr Zabini." He could see Hermione arranging a duvet and pillows around Draco, who's eyes were wide.

"Shoes." He almost squeaked.

"Shoes?" He drawled back.

"No shoes in the house." He said a bit more confidently back. "You have filthy feet." His only response was the raise of one thick eyebrow.

"Never mind, I'll make an exception, seeing as you're kicking up a fuss." Blaise said sighing rather dramatically.

"How kind of you." Snape drawled again before turning away from Blaise and taking a step into the living room.

Draco watched his godfather walk into the room and clutched the pillow closer to his chest to hide his now very visible bump. His hands clammy with sweat.

"Good Morning Severus." He said trying to sound natural and happy.

"Good morning Draco, Lupin, Miss Granger." He nodded to each in turn. "I was hoping to have a private word with my godson-"

Hermione stood. "We can go, we've overstayed our welcome already-" She nudged Lupin with her knee and he stood too.

"You haven't it's fine." Draco began to say.

"I still think we should go." She smiled at Draco before she turned towards Snape. "Goodbye Professor." She walked past Draco, thanked him for talking to her and asked him whether he would stay in touch.

"I will." He smiled at her, before Lupin said his goodbyes and passed as well, Blaise followed them and let them out. Draco could help feel nervous, he had hoped that Hermione and Lupin would have stayed, he now had to face his godfather alone. He grabbed the pillow tighter against himself

Blaise sat next to Draco on the sofa. "You can kick those Gryffindors out, but this is my house I'm staying." He folded his arms and smirked at his old teacher.

"Very well." He reached into his cloak and pulled out an old looking diary.

"Hey, that book looks like- how- how did you get that? That's private!" Draco half shrieked, panic flooding him. Blaise put a hand on his arm and lowered Draco back into his seat. "He has my diary Blaise."

Pansy walked into the room a slightly worried look on her face. "I heard shouting what's going on?"

"He's stolen my diary!" Draco cried almost hysterical. _'If Snape has gotten my diary so easily that could mean everyone could find out my secret. Oh god why was I not more careful?'_ Pansy sat down on the opposite side of Draco.

"If my godson would shut his mouth for a few seconds I might be able to tell you."

"This Diary belongs to me. The book is part of a set of two. I was given them when I was little. I kept one, and gave the other to a good friend of mine. It was a way we could talk to each-other even when we weren't together."

"Professor I don't understand why you're telling us this." Blaise asked confused.

"Well if you were patient and waited until I had finished you would understand. As I was saying we used it to keep in touch. The book was returned to me when she died. Now I have been using it again with Draco."

"You're saying you have one book and Draco has the other." Pansy asked.

"Yes. Everything I write in the diary will appear to him, and vice versa." Draco's face fell, he seemed to lose all colour from his already pale face.

"You know everything?" Draco almost whispered, angry tears springing to his eyes.

"It was my way of keeping an eye on you." Snape tried to say.

"Keeping an eye on me? You're practically spying on me! Taking away all my privacy- Oh god that means you saw-." He tried to calm himself down but he could feel the growing wave of rage that was about to overpower him. _How many people knew now? _

"Draco I let you run from the grounds, how could I just leave you to go have a child on your own. I knew you wouldn't tell anyone I had to keep an eye on you. I had to know you were safe. Your mother would have never forgiven me if she had known I let you go just like that."

"IT WAS PRIVATE SNAPE!" He shouted in a fit of fury, he hadn't called Severus by his last name in ages, not even at school.

"Maybe we should go out and leave you two to settle this." Pansy said softly, her and Blaise slowly stood.

"SIT. THE FUCK. DOWN!" Draco bellowed. They promptly sat back down in their seat looking slightly anxious. Blaise took hold of Pansy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Draco, sit down." He said sternly. Sounding more like his teacher than his friend.

"NO!"

"Are you going to sit down or am I going to have to make you?" He snapped. "I didn't come here for a shouting match! Although when it comes to you it's almost certain that it will always end in one! Now sit down!"

The boy opened his mouth his brow furrowed, before he closed it again, sighed and sat down.

"Right. Now you've stopped behaving like a spoilt brat. Maybe I could tell you what I came here to."

"And what, pray tell me could this 'oh so exciting' news be?" Draco said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

If Draco was going to act like this he wasn't going to soften the blow. He sat down in the chair resting his elbows on his knees and steepled his finger-tips together.

There was no time like the present, and so swallowing his guilt he said in the most normal voice he could "I'm the reason you're pregnant." Whatever Draco had been expecting him to say was nothing compared to his actual words.

He felt his chest tighten, his lungs seemed to close up denying him the oxygen he needed. "What?" His voice was hoarse and he struggled to get his words past the tightness in his throat.

"I was the one who made the potion, and arranged for the house elves to put it into you drink almost 12 months ago."

Blaise and Pansy were both sharing at their previous head of house with a similar look of half horror, half disbelief.

"Why?"

"It was for your own safety." The half strangled laugh that came from the blonde sounded more like a sob.

"Your father was going to hand you over to the dark lord."

"He wouldn't." He ran his hands over his face and into his hair, where he clutched at the strands with clenched fists. He screwed his eyes shut willing it not to be true. He had always known that his father had never loved him, maybe never even liked him, but he had never thought he would risk his life so carelessly. He didn't think his father thought his life was worth so little.

"I had hoped he was just bluffing. I was wrong. He proposed the idea of taking you away from Hogwarts, out of school a year or so early. I couldn't let him and so in return for your safety I made him the potion. After which it had to sit for a year. I wasn't sure if it would even work, the actual recipe is over a few hundred years old.

"That is why I had to keep an eye on you with the diary just in-case you showed any symptoms that could have meant something was possibly going wrong with the pregnancy. You left school so I had to find another way to make sure you were handling ok. Putting the charm on the book was easy. Keeping other people away from it was harder, you took so long-"

"What exactly has it done to me?" Draco croaked, still not lifting his head.

"It changes your internal reproductive organs. They become more like that of a woman's, so you are capable of carrying a baby. Your body won't change back until the potion has been 'used'. The potion turned one of your sperm-" He stopped as all three teenagers pulled a mortified look. "I suggest if you can't handle a little bit of biology then you get out! This is more embarrassing for me than it is for you."

They all stayed seated.

"It turned one of your sperm-" He glared at Blaise and Pansy daring them to so much as twitch before continuing "-Into an egg. Your entire DNA is in that egg which has now developed into a foetus. The reason as to why you did not have the 'monthly cycle' is because while it was still an egg, it stayed in your newly grown uterus." He looked up to see Draco's reaction but his head was placed firmly back in his hands.

"Draco, I'm sorry. You must know it was for the best. Your father is a cruel man. He wanted an heir so his wealth and name would live on, he wanted it so much that he threatened your life."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Pansy exclaimed. "Why would he risk losing his only heir to have another-"

"All of this is because he wanted an heir? I am having a baby because he wants to continue his stupid name." He still hadn't looked up but his shoulders were shaking with anger.

"Draco, this isn't good for the baby please calm down. I know this is upsetting-" Pansy said softly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sir, what did you mean when you said Draco's father threatened his life? Surely this couldn't have killed him? Could it?" Panic was written across her face and she took hold of Draco's hand in her own.

"There only research on this potion showed that all males who took the potion suffered from complications and didn't make it through to the birth, except for one. Only one out of ten participants survived and gave birth to a healthy child. Hence why the use of the potion was made illegal. The adjustments that would have to be made to the male body proved too much strain for the majority of the individuals. You are lucky you have made it this far-"

"Why did you go through with it if there was a chance that Draco would die. How could you do that to your own Godson?" Blaise all but yelled.

"I may no longer be your head of house Zabini but you will not take that tone of voice with me! Do you understand?" His tone was menacing.

"I understand perfectly well. Although what I don't understand is that I always knew you could be a cruel man-" He never managed to finish his sentence.

"So you would rather me let his father hand him over to the Dark Lord? Where he would have to witness things no one his age should ever have to witness, you would want him to kill innocent people just because he was told to, and if he did not he would have to suffer through hours of torture, or maybe if the Dark Lord was feeling kind he might have just killed him as soon as he refused."

"You never had to do either! You could have hidden him!"

"Where would I have hidden him? Pray tell me where do you think the son of the Dark Lords most loyal death eater would be safe? Remember this was asked of me almost 2 years ago when Lucius was a free man and had more access to Draco. How could I steal him from him own home from under his father's nose? No one could have saved Draco from his father then. I chose the option that would give Draco longer to live. He's had at least a year maybe two longer than he would have under that Mad mans rein."

"He's dead! How could he have held such a threat?" Blaise roared.

"This first began over two years ago when he was still alive. The potion was given to Draco months before he was killed by Potter."

"There must have been other options this can't have been it?" Pansy had decided to join into the fray.

"There's a chance I could die before I give birth?" Draco's small voice cut through all the yelling. His hands were clutched at his stomach his fingernails digging into his skin.

"There is a good chance that we can try and save you, this was possibly a hundred years ago or so, maybe more, Wizards have advanced a lot since then." Snape replied the anger leaving his face.

"Just tell me. You've already lied to me for long enough. What are the chances I will die before I am able to give birth."

"It's around seventy percent likely you will die."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was slightly boring but it needed to be done. I thought that I should explain everything mysterious that has been going on and also explain a little more about this potion that Snape made for Draco. I hope this has explained a few things, if I have missed anything out then please let me know.

Also I know how messed up the biological part of the chapter is, I didn't just want this to be another one of those stories where because he's a wizard he can get pregnant or because Draco's and Harry's magic and love is so strong he was able to make a baby. I'm not very good with the whole scientific bit of this so just accept he's having a baby cause he took a potion that made him possible to, thank you :D

This may not be interesting but I'll tell you anyways the whole thing with the diary was never intended to be anything special I was just trying to make the first chapter it appeared in a little longer :P and now look how important it became :) funny how things work out... Yeah that wasn't very interesting, I'm sorry D':

Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't a disappointment :) hope you're all having a good week and I'll hopefully have a new chapter ready for you soon :)

Love j.a.b.s

Xx


	14. Escape

**Evidence… **_chapter 13_

_By just another broken soul_

He felt numb. Draco sat staring blankly in front of him unable to move.

He realised something was happening around him, he could distantly hear angry voices. But he could not understand what they were saying.

A soft whisper drowned them out.

_It's around seventy percent likely you will die._

He felt warm, and clammy. Then suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room and it was suffocating.

With unsteady legs he slowly stood up from the chair where he was sat and placed one foot in-front of the other.

He walked past the others in the room people in the room. They didn't see him leave, nor did they follow him as he walked down the corridor and into his room, automatically locking the door behind him. He climbed into his bed and underneath the multitude of duvets and blankets he had. He wrapped them around himself, building a protective cocoon around himself as if it would protect him from the world outside before finally he let his emotions get the better of him.

First came the fear. Fear that spread through every part of him like a wave of ice. He shook unable to stop the feeling of hopelessness. Fear for his life and his unborn child's. Next was anger. Undirected anger and rage that shook his body as he screamed into his pillows. Finally when his throat was too sore to make another sound, the tears, dread and antipathy drowned him.

He awoke a few hours later by a muffled voice coming through the door. "Draco, honey- we've made you some lunch, it's your favourite, cheese and onion crisp sandwiches." There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again. "Please open the door Draco."

He rolled over to face away from the door, and pulled the duvet further over his head.

"Blaise what if he's not in there, what if he's ran away again." She placed the tray of food on a small table by the door.

He put one hand on her shoulder, and pushed her out of the way of the door gently. He mumbled something softly and waved his wand over the door, tapped it three times before drawing a small square on the door. Pansy watched as the square of wood he had drawn turned to mist.

"Have a look." He said moving out of the way for her to see. She walked in front of the door and saw that there was now a small window that appeared to be made of smoke looking through into Draco's room, she saw a glimpse of blonde hair sticking out of the top of the covers and could see his foot sticking out of the bottom of the duvet. With a hissing noise the mist vanished, leaving the door in its original state.

"I'm sure that's violating his privacy." Pansy said hands on her hips.

"We are worried about our friends well being... and it's also my house, therefore I can." He smirked half heartedly before turning away. Pansy watched him go and hovered around Draco's door.

"Pansy, give the man a bit of space. He'll talk when he's ready." Blaise called from the living room.

She sighed, annoyed, but she knew he was right. With one last look at the door she walked towards the living room.

"I can't believe Snape." She fumed, suddenly needing to take her frustration out on something. The potions master had apparated back to Hogwarts a few hours earlier, realising he had really over stayed his welcome.

"I would have done the same." Blaise said from the sofa. She turned to face him, a look of horror on her face.

"You'd put your best friends life in danger just so his father got an heir?"

"Could you have handed Draco over to the Dark Lord? I couldn't and I never would have. He didn't have any other choice. He did what was best for Draco, and I'm grateful for that. Even if it could kill him-" his voice trailed away towards the end, and there was a pause as they both thought over what he had just said, but did not mean to say.

"Do you really think he could die?" Pansy spoke softly, keeping her head low. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. He looked deep into her eyes, tears were threatening to fall. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I don't think he will, Draco's strong. And besides neither you nor I will let him." He said with a slight chuckle and placed a kiss on the top of her head. A small smile graced her lips. They sat entwined together, Pansy listening to the soft beat of Blaise's heart in his chest, whilst he softly stroked a hand through her hair. A slight pang of guilt lingered with Blaise, here they were comforting each other, when really it was Draco that needed them most now. He turned his head towards Draco's door expecting an answer to be given to him, as he looked he realised that no matter how much he wanted to comfort Draco, needed to comfort him, it would only make things worse. First Draco needed time to heal.

Ten minutes of silence had passed by before they spoke again.

"So it seems that the werewolf and the bookworm have added to the list."

"What list?" Blaise asked confused, lost in his own thoughts.

"The list of people that know about Draco's baby."

* * *

It was a week later when Draco first emerged from his room again. Pansy had been leaving him food outside his door every breakfast lunch and dinner, and two flasks of tea with each meal. Pansy was doing as she was told and never tried to barge her way into his room when he opened to the door to retrieve it. She now had a collection of twenty one 'thank you' notes which she had stuck to the fridge.

He stepped out into the hall the bright sunlight hurting his eyes, he walked slowly into the living room and saw both of his friends on the couch reading, Pansy's head was resting on Blaise's lap.

"Hi." He said softly. Startled, Pansy fell off of the couch with a thud. Blaise turned around to look at his best friend, a nervous look was on the blondes face.

"You alright mate?"

"Better." He returned Blaise's smile with a genuine one of his own. Pansy had sprang off of the floor and was rushing around the sofa to embrace Draco, who willingly hugged her back.

"We've missed you." She said leading him to the sofa here he was sat down between them.

"You don't stink." Blaise said smiling broadly.

"Cleaning and banishing charms go a long way." He said letting out a laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll make some tea." Blaise said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. He returned and they drank their tea in silence.

"Could we go look at the house today?"

"If that's what you would like to do, of course we can." Blaise said interrupting Pansy's to be outburst.

"Great. I'll just go grab the papers then." He struggled to his feet, his bump making it very hard to stand now and walked slowly back towards his room.

Draco walked into 'his' room and picked up the papers from his bedside table. He had found the most perfect house, he had spent most of his week looking over the papers he had collected during his stay at the leaky cauldron. He had found this house at the bottom of the pile. It was a beautiful little cottage in Windsor, with two bedrooms. He was desperate to buy the cottage, he knew it would be perfect for him and his little one on the way.

He quickly grabbed what he needed and put on his cloak that hid his bump, before joining his friends.

* * *

"I can't believe he's moved out. It's so weird without him here." Pansy said standing in her now empty room "I didn't expect him to be able to move into his new house so fast. I mean Lupin, Granger and Snape only came to visit six days ago."

"I know." Blaise replied. He was standing behind her his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm going to miss having him around." Pansy sniffed.

"Me too. We know where he is though and he's said we can visit whenever we want." He held her closer to him.

"It's just with everything that's happening or that could happen you'd think he'd want to be around his friends, where he's safer."

"If I know you at all Pansy we will be visiting him almost every day. It's a good thing he's bought a house for himself and the baby to live in. It shows he still has some hope he's going to make it through this."

* * *

Sorry this chapter had so much fit into it, and that it was such a short chapter to do so. It's just a filler chapter that needed to be done, that I didn't want to dwell on for too long.

To be brutally honest I just couldn't be bothered writing 2 whole weeks out in a lot of detail, nor could I be bothered to write the whole moving into his new house. I don't think you would really have wanted to read it either :P

Anyways now this one is out the way I can start writing the really juicy chapters :D I've been looking forward to writing the next chapter for almost half a year D: I really need to update faster D':

Also just so your all up to date Draco is now 5 months and around a week and a half into his pregnancy :) I think XD

Can't believe this story has turned two years old O.o

Hope this chapter wasn't too abysmal :) thanks for sticking with me for so long :'D

Love j.a.b.s

Xx


	15. These hands that hold

**Evidence… **_chapter 14_

_By just another broken soul_

* * *

I hadn't dreamt in a while. I had missed dreaming, the visions I had, overtook my mind usually while I slept, so now this dream was a welcome respite.

I dreamt I was lying in a soft white bed my arms wrapped around another, my nose was nuzzled amongst his white blonde hair. He pulled me closer and entwined his hand with my own. His skin was soft, and the sweet smell of vanilla seemed to radiate from it. He raised his head and placed a feather light kiss on my jaw.

Suddenly he was pulling himself away from me, although our hands stayed entwined, he knelt next to me on the bed, his stomach was slightly rounded. I looked away from his stomach to his face, to see tears running down his cheeks, he opened his mouth and said softly.

"Harry, you need to wake up-"

And I did.

The first thing I became aware of was a pressure on my hand. Something was stroking the back of my hand between my thumb and forefinger and I realised the pressure was someone's hand. The hand was small and soft. I curled my own fingers around theirs; liking the warmth I could feel against my skin. I remembered my dream and the boy whose face was fading fast from my memory. I saw his eyes, his hauntingly beautiful grey eyes. I hoped it was him holding my hand, whoever he was.

They spoke. A single word I couldn't understand, I felt the soft vibrations through their hand. I tried to open my eyes to see who was holding my hand, but they were so heavy. They spoke again this time the voice was higher pitched. My heart sunk a little when I realised that it was a girls voice.

Their hand squeezed mine. A deeper voice joined the first. I wanted to open my eyes and sit up to greet them, but I couldn't move, I panicked and tried to speak but my body wouldn't respond. I wiggled my fingers again, they twitched. I mentally sighed in relief. I could still move even if only slightly.

The voices continued to talk in hushed tones. The girl had removed her hand from mine and stroked the hair from my face before softly running her fingers down my cheek. I heard what sounded like dull thumps move further and further away from me before I was left in silence. I was alone.

I continued to twitch my fingers as much as I could trying to move further up my arm to my hand and wrist. I had little success and so had moved to my toes, my progress was unsatisfying and I found myself exhausted before too long. Too tired to continue I fell into a light sleep hoping to see the beautiful eyed boy again there.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius shut the door softly behind them.

"He's moving! That means he's making progress doesn't it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"It means he's still in there somewhere." Sirius replied, smiling softly at Hermione.

"Where's moony? We need to tell him." Hermione chirped excitedly.

"He's being moony." He replied the smile faltering on his face slightly.

"I didn't realise that it was the full moon again already. I've been so worried about Harry I didn't even think." She said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. Besides it's almost over now; there's only a few more hours of moonlight left its almost four in the morning. Speaking of which why were you up so early?"

"I was just getting a drink. I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't realise I was talking so loud."

"No worries, I was awake anyway. I think we should both head back to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

They said their goodnights and headed back to their separate rooms. Sirius reached his door and turned the corner that lead to his brothers room, he sat in a chair that was already outside the door and wrapped the blanket that was on the arm rest around himself. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft thuds and growls coming from inside the room.

He sat and waited for the sun to come up and for the growls to turn into painful whimpers. He removed the protection charms and locking spells put on the room and rushed to Remus' side wrapping the blanket around his naked, shaking body.

He pulled Remus into his chest, his naked back leaning heavily on him. He held him, letting his body calm before he tried to move him. Sirius remembered a time when he was younger, when he was comforting Remus in the same way after a previous full moon, he had held him close and promised Remus he would never have to spend another full moon alone. His face crumpled as he remembered all the years he had broken his promise in Azkaban. He pulled the man further into his arms and half carried him towards his room, laying him softly down on the bed before pulling the duvet on top of him. He gave him his potions and knelt down besides the werewolf's face. The pained cries had softened to almost nothing, Sirius moved closer and rested his head against his friends.

"Sleep my dear Moony, you're safe now."

"Please don't leave me-" Remus breathed softly his throat raw.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and everyone had gathered around Remus's bed for their meeting. Sirius wasn't allowing Remus to get out of bed, the man could barely sit up without wincing in pain. Yet Remus insisted that he be involved in their meeting. Hermione was sitting at the end of the bed whilst Sirius sat next to Remus, Ron had pulled up a chair next to Hermione. The girl was practically bouncing where she sat, so excited to tell them what had happened the previous night.

"I think I'll let Hermione have the pleasure in telling you." Sirius said smiling at the girl.

"Telling us what?" Ron said chewing on a hangnail not really interested. Remus remained silent on the bed, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Harry moved last night! He was wiggling his fingers, they weren't just twitching- I know it's not much but like Sirius said it something and means he's still in there." She was grinning broadly at Ron who was returning the same expression.

"How did you notice he was moving?" Remus asked his voice still hoarse.

"I was getting a drink and on the way back up I just felt like sitting with Harry for a while as I was restless and I was holding his hand and talking to him and then his hand squeezed mine and when I let go they continued to move."

"Can we go see him? Maybe we can get him to try and move his hands again?" Ron asked hopefully, already half out of his seat.

Sirius looked at Remus a worried look on his face. Remus mistook the worry in his eyes, thinking that it was there because Sirius wanted to go and see Harry but didn't want to leave Remus alone.

"You three go." He said quickly. "I was going to go back to sleep for a while anyways. Say hi to Harry for me though wont you." The two teens nodded before they swiftly excited the room hands clasped together.

"Remus-"

"Sirius I'm fine, go see Harry, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Neither am I." He stubbornly said before he morphed into Padfoot and jumped onto the bed curling up besides Remus.

Remus sighed softly before lying down on the pillows so his face was close to Padfoot's.

"Stubborn git." Remus whispered after closing his eyes. He raised his slightly shaking hand, to rub the space between the dogs ears, who wagged his tail happily in response.

A couple of hours later Hermione and Ron had returned to find the two both asleep, Padfoot acting as a hot water bottle on Moony's feet.

The two teens crept out again not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple.

Nothing much had happened with Harry. They had spoke to him and held his hands like Hermione had done the previous night but Harry hadn't moved the entire time they were there except when his foot had twitched. After an hour or two of nothing they decided to leave there friend to rest, both their hearts were however lifted with the thought of Harry starting to heal.

* * *

'GET UP! You have to move.' Harry tried again to lift his arm from the bed. He had been trying for hours and he was exhausted. He was still in a daze. Still unaware as to what was going on. The only thing he knew he had to do was to get his body to respond to his commands. It felt as if heavy chains were tied to his limbs forcing him to the ground.

The voices were back. The same high pitched girl's voice and a different deeper voice. He felt like screaming, like crying out. He wanted to talk to them, it was maddening just lying there unable to control your own body.

'Merlin what if I stayed this way forever.' The thought horrified him and he tried again with more determination to move something. His foot twitched lamely in response. They left a while later and once again he was left alone.

His thoughts drifted back to the blonde haired grey eyed boy who had been crying in his dreams, he had seen those same eyes before, he remembered the look of pain in his eyes being directed his way before. His heart fell at the thought of making something so beautiful, so sad. He felt his mind slipping away as exhaustion overtook him, before he let the darkness consume him he felt his mind clear. The fuzzy protective bubble that he was unaware of until now dissolved.

He was ready to wake up. He was ready to remember.

The first thing he was aware of when he was startled awake was that for the first time in what seemed like years, his head felt clear, truly clear. The dark fog that had slowly been overtaking him was gone. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with cool air.

The second thing he realised was that he was sitting upright on his own. Although he could feel his body shaking with the effort. He wiggled his aching limbs wondering how he was moving so soon when the day before he had made so little progress.

He remembered his dream and the boy who had occupied it. He remembered his eyes, and his face and voice, the boy in his dream had been Draco Malfoy.

The final thing he noticed was that he no longer felt the usual feelings he used to feel when he thought about Malfoy. He thought about what had happened before he ended up here. A wash of guilt overtook him.

He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up onto them unsteadily. One buckled underneath him and he fell to his knee, which made a loud thud as it connected with the wooden floorboards. Nausea lay heavily in his stomach. What had he done? These past few months had been a blur, the way he had been acting, the way he had treated people. How he had treated one person in particular. He thought about the things he had said and the way he had treated him, he saw the pained eyes before him again. He saw deep purple bruises contrasted against ghostly white skin. What had possessed him to do those things? He barely felt like he had known himself at all. One thing he was certain of was that although he may have disliked Malfoy, it was not enough to have treated him so cruelly. The final thing he remembered, fell like a lead weight in his stomach. He had slept with Malfoy who now was claiming to be pregnant.

He pushed himself to his feet, and for the first time looked around the room he was in.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted, panicked slightly by the unknown room. He quickly spelled some clothes onto his almost naked body.

He heard heavy thuds pounding on the stairs and across the landing before the door flew open to reveal a very tearful looking Hermione, she practically ran and leapt into the green eyed teens arms, and began sobbing on his shoulder.

"You're awake!" Hermione cried hugging him tighter.

"Uhuh." Harry replied unenthusiastically.

She pulled back and looked into his face, the smile instantly falling from her own.

"Harry?"She said shaking his shoulders slightly.

"Where is he?" He didn't shout nor raise his voice but Hermione could feel the emotion crackling in the air.

"Who?" She asked although she knew exactly who 'he' was.

"Malfoy, where is he? I have something I need to do." He wasn't looking at her, his eyes seemed glued to the patch of wall behind her head, he had a distant look in his eye.

"No!" She pulled her arms back and took a step backwards so she was in-between harry and the door. "I won't let you! Haven't you already caused him enough anguish?" she missed the slight wince that crumpled his features. He tried to walk past her but she pushed him back, hard against his chest.

"Hermione, I have to see him. You don't understand." He tried to reason, the serious look never leaving his face.

"No I don't understand! What is it you want from him! Do you even know what you're doing this for? One minute you're abusing him the next you're telling me you want him-"

"Why are defending him? You hated him as much as I did, remember? Or have you forgotten the amount of times he called you a- "

"I hated Malfoy, not Draco!"

"Hermione they're the same person!"

"No there not! When are you going to wake up and see that!" She shouted.

"I don't know, alright! I have no idea! I just know I have to do this!"

"I can't let you go, I won't let you!" She pushed him further into the room again. He stumbled backwards, and Hermione glared at him. "Just leave him alone." He moved forward and grabbed hold of her arms.

"Where is he?" He asked grabbing her upper arms tighter. His voice was almost a growl. She struggled against his hold trying to pull away from him, panic flashing in her eyes.

Without warning he pushed into her mind and saw her memories of a few days previous when she had visited Draco in his home.

Harry let go and quickly apparated away leaving Hermione crumpled on the floor, her head spinning.

"No, no, no." She breathed trying to stand up onto shaky legs. She turned on the spot and tried to apparate, she felt the familiar tugging feeling begin in her stomach, but all too quickly it was over. She opened her eyes again and she realised she was in the same room as before. Harry was blocking her from following him.

Harry reapperated into a small garden, cracking the cobblestone path beneath him as he landed, pieces of shattered stone were shot off in different directions. The path he was stood on ran through the middle of the small garden that was littered with flowers. The path led up to a wooden porch that sat on the front of the small, white house.

* * *

Draco was sitting curled up in his favourite squishy armchair, his legs tucked up underneath him, Blaise and Pansy were sitting opposite him on the matching sofa. They had brought over some muggle clothes they had bought for him from London so he didn't stick out as much in his new village. He was currently wearing a baggy, several sizes too large jumper that helped hide his bump.

They were talking about what colour to paint the nursery when there was a loud cracking noise that was followed by a series of dull thumps.

"What was that?" Draco asked worriedly, looking to Pansy and Blaise. He slowly stood up and walked the short distance to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

"Malfoy!"

The door fell shut behind him and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Harry standing a few metres away from him. He saw the broken path and the bits of rubble strewn across his lawn. Looking back up to Harry and for the first time the green eyes were looking straight back at him. His eyes seemed greener than Draco had ever seen them before. He stepped back, slightly panicked and with his hand pushed against the door. The door did not budge, it was locked, Harry must have locked the door wandlessly. He heard the door rattle in its frame as the occupants on the inside attempted to pull it open, they had seen Harry too. Shouts emitted through the door, as Pansy and Blaise banged against the wood, and with a twitch of Harry's hand they became muffled.

He stepped forward slowly his heart racing, his legs felt weak and he had to grab hold of the banister for support, Harry's eyes followed Draco as the blond walked forwards. They stood still just looking at each other, Draco was trying to understand the look on Harry's face.

"Is it true?"Harry finally spoke, his voice was flat not portraying any emotions.

A lump in Draco's throat left him unable to create words, so he stayed silent, unable to ask Harry whether what was true.

A few more quiet moments ticked by. The pair just stood looking at each other, Harry awaiting his reply and Draco unable to give him one. Draco couldn't help but look straight back at Harry, his eyes were glued to Harry, it had been so long since he had seen him, and now, here he was, at his house. Draco couldn't help but notice that there was something about Harry that was different. His posture was the same as before, slightly slouched and drawn in on himself, the same protective stance. His clothes were the same drabby, oversized clothes he always wore, his jeans torn at the knees, the same scuffed up trainers. He was the same Harry but yet still so completely different.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it and lowered his head. He saw Harry's eyes look towards his stomach. Draco looked down, the baggy jumper he was wearing had hidden his bump.

"Are you having a baby Malfoy?"

He could do nothing but nod slowly.

"And you're carrying my baby?"

Draco nodded again tears began to swell in his eyes.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes as if searching for something.

Without any warning Harry walked briskly towards him across his garden. Draco stepped back in fear, his back hitting against the front door. He was cornered, and Harry was still moving closer, he had walked up the stairs and with one more step would be on the patio.

"Please- don't." Draco managed to say his voice barely above a whisper. He flinched as Harry raised his hand and missed seeing the pained look on his face.

Draco felt a slight pressure on his stomach, and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Harry's hand gently paced on-top of his extended stomach. He blinked his eyes in confusion, not quite understanding what was happening. A tear escaped and began to trickle down his cheek. Harry remembered the dream he had had of Draco...

Harry gently stroked his thumb against his stomach. He turned his head away unable to continue looking at the hurt in Draco's eyes. He took a step back his hand falling to his side.

"I'm sorry." Harry said before disapperating. The door behind Draco clicked as it unlocked and Pansy and Blaise managed to catch Draco as he crumbled to the floor.

"Draco are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Blaise asked apprehensively. "I swear to-" He was cut off by the sound of someone apparating. He raised his wand and stood protectively in front of Draco who was still in Pansy's arms. He saw Hermione racing up the garden towards them and lowered his wand.

"Is he ok? I tried to stop him but he- he read my mind and then he stopped me from apparating here, I'm so sorry I tried to stop him." Hermione panted kneeling down next to Draco.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Draco said softly trying to sit up. His face was still streaked with tears and his whole body seemed to be trembling.

"Let's get him inside." Pansy said looking at Hermione. Together they raised him onto shaky legs and walked him back into the living room. They placed him on the sofa gently.

"What did he do to you Draco?" Pansy asked again.

"He asked about the baby, and whether it was his, and then he apologised and left." He didn't want to mention that Harry had touched his stomach, or the fact that his skin still tingled from where his hand had been.

"He apologised? That's it?" Pansy said disbelievingly.

"Draco, you can tell us if he did anything." Blaise said softly.

"He didn't do anything. I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't."

"What was he even doing here anyway Granger, you said he was in a coma?" Pansy said without realising.

"What?" Draco asked panicked.

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione asked the other two who looked slightly guilty. "I told you last week when I came to visit and you said you would tell him."

"We didn't want to worry him anymore, he's already had enough to worry about as it was."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here! What was wrong with Harry?" Draco snapped, he was sick and tired of being kept in the dark.

"You better tell him." Blaise said to Hermione.

"The night you came to visit him, he lost control of his magic, he was really angry and he just couldn't contain it. I brought you home and then next morning when I went to visit him we found him in a magically induced coma. Something was going wrong and his body thought it would be safer to battle whatever this thing was whilst Harry was unconscious. He's been out for almost 3 weeks. He woke up just before he came here."

"So I put him in a coma?" Draco asked curling in on himself a little more.

"No." She said quickly trying to reassure Draco. "Well, not really. You induced it. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. Whatever this is has been controlling Harry for a while now, you must have noticed how easily angered he has been recently. But he's awake now that's the main thing and seems to be a bit more like the normal him again, which is good. " Hermione said smiling.

Draco remembered how he thought Harry had seemed different today, maybe that was why, or maybe he was just imagining things.

The four teens continued to talk, Hermione left mid afternoon, and Blaise and Pansy left after dinner.

That night whilst Draco lay in bed he thought of Harry. He wondered if he would ever see him again, he hoped that he would. Maybe this was a turning point for them, or maybe this was the end of whatever it was that they had. He closed his eyes and tried to keep back the tears.

He placed a hand on his bump over where Harry's hand had been and he smiled a soft, sad smile.

* * *

Firstly I would like to say that I am aware that I have made it sound like Draco Malfoy has a split personality disorder. He does not. Just to clear things up, I'm just trying to show the difference between the two, Harry has always seen him as Malfoy, the son of his father who was cruel and evil and nasty and blah blah blah... but not he has the chance to get to know this new person, Draco who he knows nothing about because Draco himself couldn't let him know and Harry didn't want to know because of what he believed. I had this all better explained in my head, damn you stubby fingers for not being able to type fast enough D: GAH!

Anyways... I really hope you enjoyed this one, it was rather hard to write and took many rewrites in the end :)

Leave me a review let me know whether you like it, I hope everyone's ok, take care :)

Love j.a.b.s

xx


	16. Discussions

**Evidence… **_chapter 15_

_By just another broken soul_

The four teenagers had been talking for a few hours, although Draco hadn't contributed much to the conversation. It was mid afternoon, and Hermione's concern for Harry was beginning to bubble over. She wondered where he had gone to, and whether he was ok. She couldn't help but look out the window every now and then wondering whether Harry would return again. Her heart wishing he would, so that he could sort out this whole ordeal, but her head telling her that he wouldn't.

"I think I better go now, I need to see if-" She faltered seeing Draco's head tilt downwards slightly to look at the floor. "if he's ok." She turned towards Draco. "I'm really sorry I couldn't stop him from coming here earlier."

"I know." He said, a soft smile on his face. "It wasn't your fault, so don't feel guilty." She returned the smile and said her goodbyes to them all before she left the house to apparate home. She was halfway down the garden path when she was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Granger-"

She turned to see Pansy quickly walking towards her something clasped in her hand. The front door was falling shut behind her slowly. It was open long enough for Hermione to see Blaise's confused face looking out after Pansy.

"Look, I don't particularly like Potter, ok I don't like him at all, but as far as Gryffindors go you seem to be ok." Hermione half smiled at that comment. "And I think we should work together on this, seeing as Draco has decided to make friends with you, and you're friends with Potter-" She seemed to collect herself from her ramblings and cut herself short. "-here." She held out her hand, an envelope was clutched between her fingers.

"They're copies of the baby pictures." Pansy explained as Hermione took the small envelope from her. "I just want Draco to be happy, and it seems like he's decided that Potter is the person to make him happy. So if we can just get Potter to accept that there is a baby on the way, that'll be a start.

"-but if he hurts him again, you'll be sweeping up his remains with a dustpan and brush." Her sudden seriousness almost scared Hermione, almost.

"Are you sure you want me to have these?" Hermione asked, this meant that Pansy was going to allow Harry to be a part of Draco's life or at least allow him to have the choice of whether he would be or not.

"If I had my way, he would never be allowed within a twenty mile radius of Draco, but I'll give him this one last chance, but only for Draco's sake. You saw the other side of Draco and gave him a chance, forgetting the past, its time we returned the favour."

Hermione smiled at Pansy. "Thank you, really thank you. I really appreciate it, after everything that's happened I'm surprised you even let me near Draco."

"You forgave each other for the past. Sometimes you've just got to let things go. Including house rivalries." She smiled softly, Hermione thought that it was almost uncharacteristic of her, but realised that she'd never seen the gentler side of Pansy. A blush crept up Pansy's cheeks as she realised how openly she was acting with the other girl.

Pansy turned, uncomfortable with how friendly she was becoming with Hermione and called back. "See you later, bookworm."

* * *

Hermione smiled and watched as Pansy walked back into the house, before she disapperated back to Grimmauld Place. Dumbfounded at how quickly she had become friendly with the trio of Slytherins.

Hermione reappeared on the doorstep and walked into the house, hoping that for just today life would be simple and Harry would be waiting for her here. But since when had life with Harry Potter ever been simple.

She walked through the hall calling for Remus, Sirius and Ron, wanting to ask them whether they had seen Harry.

She heard what sounded like clothes rustling franticly from the kitchen which was followed by a single dull thudding noise, followed by Sirius's loud cry of "Ow."

She quickly walked into the kitchen where she saw a blushing Remus and a smug looking Sirius, who was clutching his upper arm.

"Hey,erm- Have you seen Harry?" She said awkwardly, a light blush creeping up her own cheeks, she had obviously interrupted a private moment between the two men.

"I heard him come in a few hours ago. Seemed in a hurry to get upstairs. He looked upset about something so we left him to calm down for a bit. Oh, and Ginny came round earlier and Ron went back with her to pay a visit home." Sirius said, trying to catch the eye of the still blushing Remus.

"Oh ok, thanks." She quickly scuttled out of the room, and heard Sirius muffled voice say, "What'd you hit me for. It couldn't have been that bad-"

She tried her hardest not to think about what hadn't been that bad, and concentrated on trying to find Harry.

She went straight to the grandfather clock, knowing that he was more than likely to be in there if he was going to be anywhere in the old house. She entered the room and could feel Harry's magic buzzing in the air, but could not see him. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have found her fiend so quickly. Suddenly though she felt a wave of anger towards Harry for what he had done earlier.

"Harry, it's me and I know you're in here!"

"I'm up here 'Mione."

She looked up and saw Harry suspended in mid air, his head almost touching the ceiling. At first Hermione thought that Harry was just floating. He spun around so that he was facing her and upon seeing his troubled face, her anger melted away as quickly as it had come.

"How on earth are you doing that Harry?" She asked astonished, as she watched him spin and turn on the spot, he stopped spinning when he was upside down his legs were clutched around a pillow. His hair hung straight down, and if this hadn't have been such a serious moment Hermione would have laughed at the sight of him.

"I was sitting on a pillow and I decided I wanted to be up here and the pillow just levitated somehow, lifting me up with it." Hermione couldn't help but realise how his eyes didn't meet hers and how distant he sounded when he spoke to her. She knew he had a lot running through his mind. As did they all.

"Harry, I think we should talk- about this, about Draco. I know is a touchy subject, but whether you like it or not, this is happening." She spoke softly, watching as he slowly floated down to the ground, and then settled, unmoving on the floor.

"I know Hermione." Harry spoke, his back to Hermione but his head turned sidewards towards her. "Sit with me?" He asked, placing his hand on the floor next to him a pillow materialising underneath his palm. She walked towards him, astonished by his show of magic, and sat down beside him, winding her arm through his. As she settled a small smile crept onto his face.

They sat in silence for a while, their shoulders pressed together, both giving and taking comfort from one another. Harry sighed, breaking the silence, although he was unsure of what he wanted to say.

"I've gone and made a right mess for myself this time. You know I've done some crazy shit in my life Hermione, but if I'm being honest I've never been this scared before. I'm petrified, and to make things worse I don't know whether I'll be able to make this better. I think- oh I don't know what I think." He sighed placing his head in his hands.

Hermione placed her hand on his back rubbing circles reassuringly.

"I don't think that it's too late Harry, and besides you are talking about walking out on your child before he's even born."

"No I am not!" He half growled. "I meant with Malfoy, I want to be there to watch my child grow up, but I don't know whether I've caused Draco too much hurt to let me into his life."

"There's no harm in trying." Hermione said nudging his shoulder, although she wasn't too sure herself at how true that statement was.

His brow furrowed slightly and Hermione was wondering if he was thinking the same thing. She was about to ask when they heard a noise behind them that made them both jump in alarm.

Ron was standing behind them a few metres away, a sheepish look on his face.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, before blurting out, "How did you find us?" Ron turned from looking sheepish to suspicious and Hermione realised how this situation must look to her boyfriend.

"What I meant was how did you get in here? No one knows about this place. Harry found it. I only know 'cause I followed him here one night, I was curious as to how he kept disappearing." She barely paused for breath as she tried to prove this was an innocent situation. Although her cheeks were a deep crimson.

"Er- Sirius told me Harry was in here. This house does belong to him after all he just though it was best to leave Harry be all those other times knowing he needed the privacy." Ron explained rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry mate," He said looking towards Harry "I just thought that maybe I could help. I didn't want to invade your privacy or nothing."

"It's fine Ron." Harry said a half smile on his face. "Care to join us."

Soon all three of them were sitting on the floor Ron had started to discuss the latest Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products in order to break the tension. But the conversation came to a sudden holt, and silenced passed over the trio again. They could all feel the tension mounting between them.

"I- er- I heard some of your conversation earlier-"Ron murmured. Harry's eyes widened slightly panicked _'How much had Ron heard?'._

"I heard you mention Malfoy and something about a child. But I couldn't quite make out what you said, I was creeping through at the time." Another guilty look graced his features.

Harry sighed deeply. _'There's no time like the present.'_

"I might as well just tell you straight. You're not going to like this no matter how I tell you, and you probably won't believe me anyway. I slept with Draco Malfoy and somehow he is having my baby." Harry suddenly felt a little lighter; he had finally been able to say it out loud, properly.

Ron went an odd shade of purple, he didn't move, he didn't even look up from the floor.

Hermione could almost see the cogs ticking in his head and imagine the words coming from his mouth, betrayed words, of how he couldn't believe Harry didn't feel he could tell him sooner. However, surprisingly those words never came. For once Ron paused to think before opening his mouth.

"Bloody hell." He finally said, although there wasn't his usual vigour behind it.

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed.

"Do the others know?"

"No just you and Hermione." Harry say another flash of jealously flash across Ron's blue eyes. "You're the first I told. Dra-Malfoy told Hermione."

"How about you tell me what happened from the beginning." Ron suggested, and so Harry began telling his story, Hermione added her own bits here and there. Ron face changed through at least 10 stages of red, but he listened to every word, never interrupting.

They finally concluded with what happened this morning.

"Let me get this right. It was Malfoy that put you into that coma thingy?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"We think he was just the final thing to push me over the edge, I had been different for a long time since before any of this happened. I don't know what it was but it was crippling me, and I didn't even realise until it was gone."

"Do you think it's Voldermort related, maybe a form of curse or something that you received when you killed the bastard. Or even the Death Eaters. There are some still out there. Maybe they have something to do with it." Ron thought aloud.

"That a good point. I'd never thought of that. But surely they don't have any link to Harry anymore now that Voldermort is dead."

"I don't know. Possibly-" The red haired boy replied.

Harry had a worried look on his face. "What if they can still get to me, does that mean that that could happen again." He stood up quickly and began pacing, his hand woven in his hair. "What if they can trace this to the baby. It's half of me. Shit."

"Harry, calm down mate, it might not even be that, and if it was the bond could be broken, if not they would have tried something again by now, don't you think Hermione."

"I don't know." She looked pensive. "Look, Harry, you're not going to like this but I think we need to tell Sirius-"

"No!"

"This is too big for us to handle alone-"

"Hermione I am not telling him!"

"And besides he has more knowledge on these things than any of us do."

"NO HERMIONE!"

"He's going to find out anyway. You can't hide this from him forever."

"NO!"

An hour later Harry found himself out of arguments. He had given in. Hermione was right. However much he hated admitting to it. He had decided to tell Remus at the same time, as they told each other everything anyway- bloody gossipers.

It was safe to say however that Harry felt close to horrified when he was lead to Remus's room to not only see Sirius and Remus, but Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley, Mad Eye, Snape and Dumbledore. He was now sitting on the end of the bed waiting nervously, but he had put up a good fight.

~Five minutes earlier~

"Hermione you are fucking kidding me!"

"No I am not look these are the ones who will protect you and help you they will know what to do. They know the Dark Arts Harry they are from the Order. I only wanted Remus and Sirius originally because of Draco, it's his secret to tell not ours. But if you're clever then we can avoid the whole pregnancy thing. Although I still think we should tell Sirius that bit of information if no one else." She bit her lip nervously, she was still unsure as to whether it was the right thing to do. "They will help you. The both of you."

"But Ginny? Really?"

"Look, she needs to know that you're not interested once and for all. She's like a lost puppy, it's not fair on her, you stringing her along-"

"But I'm not-"

"So I think the sure fire way for you to get it through to her is if you tell her you're gay."

"Say that a little louder and you'll spare me this whole fucking ordeal." Harry snapped pointing towards the room they were currently standing outside of. Hermione sighed deeply trying to calm her anger.

"Harry you may end up not having to tell them about that anyway it was just in case, so stop being so melodramatic, and besides you made your bed so you lie in it." And with that she pushed him into the room, where he quickly moved to sit at the end of the bed.

'_Ok so maybe it was a pretty abysmal fight' _Harry thought to himself, annoyed at how pushy Hermione was sometimes_. 'Right, so all I have to do is talk about the coma thing, and if anyone asks how it happened I say I did the dirty with a Slytherin and got him pregnant. Perfect.'_

"So, Harry there was something you wished to tell us?" Dumbledore said looking above his half moon spectacles.

'He has that damn bloody twinkle in his eye.' Harry thought to himself before he stood up and for the second time that day he began his story.

* * *

Hey everyone,

I will keep this short as I usually ramble on and on :P The main reason why I haven't updated in so long is that I just haven't had the time to sit down and truly get into writing, I've lost touch with it a little bit, but don't worry I am still refusing to give up on this story. Again thanks for sticking with me :)

Oh and a Happy New Year to everyone :D

Take care

Love j.a.b.s xx


	17. Theories and Photographs

Evidence… _chapter 16_

_By just another broken soul_

It had taken Harry around twenty minutes or so to describe what had happened, he had explained how he had felt when he lost control and fell into the coma, and how he was awake for some time in his body before he awoke properly. Hermione added in her own information when she felt necessary, and when he had finished she began to explain her theories.

"I think that Harry lost control of his magic because he had not been able to use his full potential in so long as the 'fog' was suppressing it. Eventually it became erratic and uncontrollable; I think that was his bodies' way of defending itself against whatever was going on inside his head."

"Could you describe what it was like to us, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was very foggy. As if my head was full of something dark that I couldn't see through, like I couldn't focus on anything in the end. I hadn't noticed it at first because it was happening so gradually, but I remember waking up after the coma and everything was so clear, and my head felt really light, I just didn't realise what had been happening until it had gone."

"This fog was stopping him from using his full potential, because of this his magic grew stronger and stronger trying to fight back but the fog only grew too, that's why Harry became progressively worse. Finally this pent up magic became too strong and overcame the block that was on Harry's mind. What we need to find out now is who was doing this to Harry, and whether it can happen again, and if so what we can do to prevent it."

"How long has he been effected by this?"

"It's difficult to say because the change in harry was so gradual we didn't even realise and just thought that his behavioural changes were due to stress or depression. We didn't realise until it was gone that something had actually been done to Harry, and that it wasn't really him. If I had to say an amount of time though I'd guess around a year maybe a year and a half."

"How was he different behavioural wise?"-" Dumbledore prompted.

"Well, his mood in general changed, he became angered easily and was sometimes aggressive. He struggled to concentrate in class and his skills in magic weakened, and now it appears to be stronger than it's ever been."

"If Miss Granger's theories are correct then you may well still be in danger Harry. There is a big possibility that what was harming you could still be out there, and is trying to regain control."

"What or who do you think could be the source of this Albus?" Molly asked, worry for her adopted son etched into the lines on her face.

"I'm not sure, it could be a many number of things. Voldermort-"

"But I killed him last year, he can't come back, surely?" Harry questioned panic suddenly in his voice. Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No Harry he can't. But he may have left something behind with you or with the Death Eaters. We will all need to look further into this. Severus have you felt anything stir? Or has there been any news from them?"

"I have heard nor felt anything Albus."

"Maybe something has come up at the ministry?" Sirius asked looking towards Arthur.

"The only thing we know of the Death Eaters is that Lucius is still on the run. Narcissa was aiding us to look for him but we found nothing. As for the other's a few names were uncounted for who have Auror's after them, but most died in the battle. At most there are possibly two dozen left." Arthur said from behind his wife.

"Maybe we should have a list of those names so we know what we could potentially be up against." Remus added.

"I can have it by this evening." Replied Arthur.

"That's good. We need to think of other possible effects in the meantime."

"We should check the boy for curses, jinxes and spell traces. This could be dark magic." Moody added.

"It could also be the work of a potion." Hermione's eyes flicked to Snape, which did not go unnoticed by the potions master who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Harry may we run some tests?"

"Sure." Harry replied a little nervously.

"Good. Alastor, Severus, Sirius and Remus would you mind staying to aid me?" They all nodded in reply. The others swiftly exited the room to give the wizards some space, and Harry shot a betrayed look at his two best friends as they shut the door behind them.

Before they began Snape took a few samples of blood to examine in his potions lab later on. The men then began to converse over the causes before they began casting spells on Harry.

* * *

Harry emerged into the kitchen a few hours or so later, to see Hermione and Ron sitting at the kitchen table. He noticed it was dark outside again already. He must have been in that room longer than he thought. Dumbledore and Snape had gone back to Hogwarts to do more research, whilst Moody had gone to join Arthur at the ministry. Ron had told Ginny and Molly to go home to the Burrow as they were unsure how long Harry would have been. And Sirius had stayed upstairs with Remus.

Harry plonked himself down next to the other two, tired from all the tests. Ron pushed a bottle of butter beer towards him, which he took gladly.

"So did they find anything?" Hermione blurted out not being able to wait any longer.

Harry took another gulp of his drink before he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and said. "They found nothing. Snape's taken some of my blood to look at but apart from that, that whole ordeal was pointless." He said slouching in his chair, annoyed.

"It wasn't pointless, at least they know now what it isn't." The girl replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's something." Harry sighed.

A silence fell over the trio.

"Harry?-" Hermione said softly pausing to wait for a reply.

"Yes Hermione."

"Maybe now would be an opportune time to-"

"No."

"You didn't even let her finish." Ron exclaimed.

"I knew what she was going to say, and I'm not doing it."

"No you didn't." Hermione mumbled.

"Yes I did."

"Fine what was it then?"

"That I should tell Sirius."

"Tell me what?" Sirius had just walked into the kitchen, followed by a shaky looking Remus. The werewolf had his hand tightly clasped on Sirius's shoulder for support.

The trio turned to look wide eyed at the voice, like rabbits caught in headlights.

"Ohh, did I walk in on something juicy?" He laughed settling Remus into a chair and then setting about making some tea.

Hermione looked pleadingly towards Harry. He sighed and closed his eyes, his head fell a little, defeated_. 'You needed to tell him sometime. Why not now?'_

"Er- Sirius there's something I need to tell you, and Remus."

"Fire away." Sirius said his back facing Harry missing the severity on the boy's face.

"Maybe you should sit down." Harry added. Sirius turned, a concerned look on his face, tea in hand.

"It's not about earlier, well it's linked, but I didn't want the others to know." Sirius was sat down now, opposite Harry and next to Remus. He stayed silent realising the sombre look on the three teens faces, and waited for Harry to begin.

"Er-I don't know how to start-" Harry mumbled anxiously.

"Just take your time, there's no rush." He smiled softly at his godson who returned the gesture.

"Right, well, what would you say if I said that I – was, er- gay."

"Let's put it this way, I'd be a hypocrite if I spoke against you." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh ok that went better than I'd hoped." He laughed nervously. "I'm afraid that's not all. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear. But, I got drunk at the end of the year. Really drunk, and I-"

'_Just tell them you coward'_

"I- I ended up spending the night with a boy-" He noticed Ron's slowly reddening cheeks. "After a few months, he came and found me and delivered the news that he was pregnant. I was so angry that I lost control of my magic. I thought that he was lying but it turns out that he isn't. Hermione and I visited him this morning. We don't know how it's possible -"

"So who is this mystery father to be?" Sirius asked, Harry was shocked by his close to gleeful mood. It seemed to Harry that a man being pregnant hadn't fazed his godfather at all.

"He's a Slytherin." He saw Sirius face fall at that, and watched as the realisation hit him. He could see the pieces clicking into place.

"That Malfoy kid?"

"Draco, yes."

"Well, as long as I get to be the uncle I don't care." He smiled again and moved to embrace Harry.

"You're not angry?" Harry asked relieved.

"Not especially, it was maybe not the best choice, but still, we have a little one on the way now and that's a blessing." Harry beamed up at his godfather.

"Drinks all round." Ron said collecting a few bottles from out of the cupboard, shaking his head slightly, completely confused by the turn of events.

Harry sat down again and suddenly noticed Remus's lack of reaction at the same time as Sirius did.

"Remus, why are you so calm?" Sirius asked confused.

"Oh, I already knew." He beamed and took a long swig of his drink.

"But how?" Harry asked baffled.

"Well, Draco came round one day to visit his mother and I answered the door thinking it was you, Harry, because I could sense you. But when I opened the door Draco was there instead. I was certain it was Harry's magic I felt, so I kept an eye on him thinking he had done something, but he kept holding his stomach and letting off little signs. I eventually spoke to him asking if it were true and after a while of playing dumb he told me. I've known for a few months, it was me that gave him you're address in the first place."

All Harry could say was "Oh."

"Come on Harry what did you really expect from us? We will always be here to support you no matter what." Sirius smiled at the same time as Remus and he placed his hand over his godsons.

"I don't know I thought you'd at least be shocked or something."

"Don't get me wrong I am shocked, and a little confused as to how it's possible, although there are cases of it happening before. I've had plenty of time to be angry and bitter stuck in that place, and why get upset over my something close to a miracle. My godsons having a baby. Oh I'm all excited now. When will we get to meet him, or her?"

Harry was staring bewildered at his godfather, his mouth half hanging open still unable to take in the fact that not only was he ok with the turn of events, but excited and blissfully happy instead.

"Oh come on you really expected me to get mad over this?" Sirius said still smiling.

"Well yeah, that's why I haven't told you for the last however many months."

"Believe me Harry I'm not angry and will do nothing less of supporting you completely through this."

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to stop his eyes from welling up. He didn't cry, not in-front of people.

"Thank you." He said smiling at Sirius, they both stood, and hugged each other. Sirius sat back down in his chair and beamed at Remus who just chuckled softly back. Harry remained standing which caught the attention of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry is you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just going to go and get some air." Harry said before leaving the kitchen.

"Well, let us know if you need anything mate." Ron called after him, and got a muffled reply of "Will do."

"Maybe one of us should go and talk to him." Hermione asked.

"He just needs some time to clear his head, I think we should leave him alone, he'll come back when he's ready." Ron added. "Remus, Sirius what do you think?"

"Let's give him some peace to settle himself, I don't think he quiet expected Sirius response, so let's let that sink in, then in half an hour, or an hour or so, if he hasn't come back in yet then we'll go sit with him." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Or I could go talk to him now." He got up and began walking towards the door brushing off Remus's attempts of dragging him back.

"I said I'd support him, and leaving him to stew in his own thoughts isn't helping him." He turned and went to open the door when Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran in-front of him.

"Give him these for me." She whispered and pressed an envelope into his hand. "They are photos of the baby."

He nodded and smiled softy down at her before he pushed open the back door into the garden.

It was a lovely night out, the sky was clear, dappled with bright shining stars. A cool breeze was rustling through the trees.

Sirius saw Harry sitting on a bench halfway down the garden, which faced the house. Harry was staring upwards, looking to the stars as if they would help answer his questions.

Sirius walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat himself down beside him.

"It will be ok Harry." Sirius said softly.

"Will it?" The teenager replied with a sigh.

"Yes it will. Things may seem difficult but you'll sort things out. You always do."

"He can barely look at me, I feel like such a monster. You should have heard what I said to him."

"You weren't yourself Harry,

"There's no excuse that will make what I did to him ok."

"From what I hear he didn't exactly make you life throughout Hogwarts easy though did he. There's no point in naming fingers and pointing names here-"

Harry laughed at that, Sirius could always take the seriousness out of a conversation.

"All you can do now is move forward and forget the past, you have a little one on the way now and you both need to put them first and do what's best for them."

"I want to be a dad and more than anything I want to be there throughout the baby's life, I just didn't expect it to be happening to me so soon and with it being Draco it just complicates things even more."

"You two may not like each other, but you are going to have to learn to tolerate each other and sort some sort of agreement out. Nothing else matters but your baby now, I think that's what you are missing Harry, everything else will sort itself out or it can wait until later."

"You're right, but what should I do about Draco, what if he doesn't want me to be in his life, or the baby's now after everything. When he came to my house to tell me I acted horribly and then I lost control of my magic, I must have scared him so much. No wonder why he always flinches around me."

"I think you answered you own question their Harry he took the trouble of getting to your house to tell you he was pregnant. I think we should all sit down and talk about this get all the air cleared and get all our facts right. But first you and Draco need to sort things out."

"What tonight?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well there's no time like the present. It's not too late. But before you do Hermione wanted me to give you these." He held out his hand the envelope carefully held between his fingers. Harry cautiously took them from him, balancing it carefully on his fingers and looked back at Sirius for an answer.

"There baby photos, of the scans I'm guessing." Sirius noticed Harry's body tense. "I take it you haven't seen any before then." Harry shook his head, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Are you going to open it then?" Sirius asked looking expectantly at Harry.

"I- I don't think that I can." Harry replied softly.

"You can Harry." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder so his arm was wrapped around his back, giving Harry some encouragement."

Slowly he turned the envelope over and began to gently prize the flap of paper open. His breathing quickened and the palms of his hands began to sweat but he still managed to open it fully and pull out the few small photographs. His breath caught in his throat and tears swelled in his eyes as he looked at the little moving baby in the photos. Sirius beside him beamed and pulled his towards him in a sideward hug.

"I need to go see him. I need to go and see Draco."

"Then what are you sitting here for." Sirius said standing and tugging Harry to his feet. Sirius pulled him into another bear hug.

"Good luck kid." He said his eyes slightly watery too, and ruffled Harry's hair. "Go on then."

Harry smiled nervously handed Sirius the photos carefully and apparated.

Sirius smiled and ran inside to see that they were all still sat in the kitchen. "He's gone." He said smiling broadly.

"Gone where?" Ron asked alarmed.

"To sort things out with Draco. He looked at the pictures and he left straight away to try and clear the air between them."

"That's brilliant." Hermione joyfully replied, whilst Remus just returned Sirius look of gleefulness with a crooked smile which caused Sirius's cheeks to go a light shade of pink.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea? Malfoy is just going to be a prick like he's always been. Then Harry will come back hurt." With a sigh Hermione began to try and reason with Ron, as they argument raised in volume Sirius helped Remus stand and they both left the room un-noticed.

"Well I'm happy for him, just hope things go alright."

"I'm sure they'll sort something out. Help me up the stairs would you?" He said and wound his hand cautiously through Sirius's.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter and that it's been so long in me uploading anything.

Life has been hectic as of late, and I just haven't been motivated enough to write anything decent.

So that I don't keep disappointing you with promises of quick updates, I have decided to write a few chapters in advance before I post one. So that if I have an unproductive month at least I have something to fall back on. Whether this will work or not is another thing but I really am going to try. Just bare with me, I'll get there, eventually :)

As always thank you for your support

Take care

Love j.a.b.s xx

p.s Draco is around 6 months pregnant now :)


	18. The troubles with insomnia

Evidence… _chapter 17_

_By just another broken soul_

It was a cool night, a clear sky; the stars were shining brightly. A blonde haired boy sat underneath them on his porch, nuzzled in a warm blanket.

He had tried to sleep but he couldn't get comfortable in his bed, and he couldn't stop his head from spinning. His baby was restless too because Draco couldn't settle, he was too confused by all the conflicting thoughts running though his head. He knew it was probably just due to the hormones but the more he thought about that morning the more it seemed to anger him. So, unable to sleep and too agitated to stay still, he got out of bed frustrated.

He wasn't sure what had drawn him outside. Maybe the stars had been calling to him or maybe the soft wind that was rattling through the house and rustling the leaves. Besides, he didn't care. It helped to clear the chaos in his mind. The soft breeze felt nice against his warm skin and the rustling of the leaves soothed him. After half an hour or so had rolled by, he finally found himself drifting off to sleep. His eyelids began to flutter shut, long lashes falling on pale cheeks. Just as he felt himself drifting into sleep, he was startled awake by an abrupt cracking sound.

He knew that noise, panic shot through him.

'How could you be so stupid? Sleeping outside.' With his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively, he bolted for the front door, fearing his father had found him. Looking over his shoulder as he reached the door, he saw it wasn't who he had feared. His fear had vanished and he breathed a sigh of relief. Although it didn't last long. It quickly gave way to annoyance and then anger.

Harry Potter was in his garden, once again. Of course it would be. He really hadn't thought he would have been back again so soon. When he had wanted him around, Draco was lucky if he saw him once every few months, now that he didn't, it seemed he couldn't get rid of him for more than a few hours. He watched as Harry turned to face him, and clumsily stumbled on his jeans that were dragging along the floor. Draco couldn't decide if it was Harry's inability to stand upright, unaided, for more than two minutes or whether it actually was his trousers fault. In either case it irritated him.

Draco had been enjoying his peace, his brain had finally settled enough for him to get some much needed rest and he was not happy that he had been disturbed; especially by the person that was making his mind so hectic.

Harry turned and saw Draco was already outside; stormy grey eyes were following him, watching him questioningly.

"So you're back?" Draco said, without the timidity Harry was growing accustomed to as of late. It caught him off guard, and he was unsure how to respond. Anger had begun to bubble low in Draco's stomach.

"Er- Yeah, I guess I am." He said finally, his face crinkling softly, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

"Well. What do you want?" Draco all but snapped.

Harry was taken aback by his response. He stood for a moment staring at the blonde. Draco was not the same as he was this morning, Harry noticed. This morning he seemed so fragile, so hesitant and now he was almost frightening, something was burning in Draco's eyes, and he knew it was rage, he knew that emotion all too well in Draco's eyes.

"I thought that maybe we could just talk for a bit." He said calmly trying to sooth the situation.

"Talk?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he slowly repeated what Harry had said, as if contemplating why Harry would want to do such a thing as 'talk'. "Right."

Draco turned and opened his door, and began stepping back inside the house.

"Hey- wait a minute." Harry blurted stepping towards the house briskly, he stopped dead when Draco turned to glare at him.

"Goodnight Potter." Snarled the blond. He was inside his house and about to shut the door when he heard Harry shout.

"Oi Malfoy!"

"Potter just fuck off, ok?" Draco sighed, he really didn't have the energy to get into another argument, nor did he need this right now. He was already confused enough as it was, he didn't need Harry making things worse. He was tired of it all. So tired.

"Really?" Harry laughed bemused; he could not believe how ridiculous this situation was becoming. "You want me to leave when I came all the way here just to talk to you?"

"Yeah it's not nice is it, at least you didn't walk, that would have really have took the piss." Harry cringed knowing what he was referencing too. Draco didn't want to fight but it was just like their arguments at school, Harry seemed to know exactly what to say to drag the words out of him.

"That wasn't me –" Harry cried.

Yes, Harry knew exactly what to say. "Funny that 'cause it looked a hell of a lot like you."

"You know what I mean-"

"It was everything you are, just amplified!" Draco spat.

"This isn't you." Harry said shaking his head.

"You don't know anything about me, how can you say that?"

"Why are you being like this? I don't understand-"

"No Potter. Clearly you don't. I've had enough with this crap. You think you can just ponse around doing whatever you feel like, whenever you feel like it, without any consequences."

"What is your problem?" Harry asked defensively, confused by Draco's actions. He thought this was what Draco had wanted.

"My problem is you Potter. My problem is that it is almost one in the morning, and I would be sleeping if you hadn't disturbed me to 'just talk'." Draco hissed angrily. "I am tired Potter, and I want to sleep. Just because the 'oh so fucking incredible' Harry Potter is awake doesn't mean the rest of the world will be so glad to stay awake with you. Some of us have better things to do."

Harry breathed deeply holding back whatever retort was about to blurt from his mouth. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face in frustration.

"I didn't come here for a fight Draco, and I don't know why you're making it so difficult, when all I want to do is talk to you."

"Because I don't want to talk to you. That's why." He half shouted, exasperated.

"Look, I just thought that maybe we should try and sort things out, clear the air so to speak." He rubbed the back of his neck again nervously as he spoke. He could see that things were going badly wrong. And fast.

"Now you want to sort things out?" Draco asked indignantly.

"Yes that's why I came here in the first place! But then you started acting like an arse."

"You've not exactly been a bunch of fucking roses Potter. I'm actually fighting back for once and you make out like you're the victim. I know I made your life hell, but it is nothing compared to the shit you have put me through this last year. And I just let you walk all over me! Forgive me if I've finally decided I've had enough."

Harry felt as if he had been winded.

"You can't begin to understand how sorry I am, Draco. I really am sorry. I know that there are no excuses for what I did to you, just give me the chance to prove to you that I'm different now; I want to be there for you and the baby. It's all that matters to me now." Harry said becoming more desperate for Draco to forgive him.

"I can't just forget it all, I thought I could, I tried to just let everything slide before, but it just doesn't work that way!. It's too late Potter."

"Draco I Just want to talk. That all I want."

"And I don't. It's not all about you Potter." Once again Draco tried to move into his house away from Harry, but stopped when Harry called after him.

"How am I going to be a part of my baby's life if we can't even have a conversation?"

"That's easy enough. You won't be." He'd stopped shouting now. Harry wished he still was, because when Draco spoke it felt like knives in his flesh. He was still stood in his doorway facing Harry, with a blank look on his face.

Harry felt a sickening heat wash through his body. Dread settled heavily in his stomach. "What?" Harry croaked his voice failing him.

"You won't be a part of their life. I've given you enough chances to be, but you weren't interested."

"I wasn't myself, Draco, I didn't know whether I was coming or going-"

"I've heard enough Potter. I've realised that I don't have to take your crap anymore. I thought I did, because I was so desperate for you to be a part of this. But it just works out better for everyone if you're not."

"Please Draco, just hear me out-"

"No!" Draco shouted his voice carrying across the garden.

"I'm done! I've had enough of all this bull shit. You have no idea how hard this has been. No idea! I know you defeated Voldermort and everything, but you were born to do that, your strong and brave enough to, but this- I was never supposed to go through this. I'm a boy for Merlin's sake. This-" He gestured to his stomach. "should not be possible, and if I survive this it will be a miracle." His resolve broke then, his eyes began to swell with angry tears.

"Wait- What are you saying?"

"It could kill me Potter. Ok?! My body is not meant to be able to carry a child, believe it or not. So there's little to no chance we will survive the birth. I'm lucky to have made it this far."

"No, that can't be true."

"You did this Potter, as much as me. My stupid fucking infatuation with you might just get me killed. What a sick joke that is."

"Draco I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Draco laughed, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry too, I would say I wish it had never happened. But then I wouldn't have them." He looked down and rubbed his stomach softly. 'Whoever's up there, you can take me. Just let me be strong enough to bring my little one into this world first. Please.' He thought to himself his bottom lip trembling.

He looked up again angrily. "But it had to be you didn't it. It couldn't have been anyone else! The worst part was me being so damn naive into actually believing that it would have made one sodding difference between us." He angrily wiped the tears from his face.

"But it has."

"No it hasn't we still can't stand each other. And I've had enough. I can't do this anymore."

"Please don't keep me away from them, I've already missed so much, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Draco. But I will make it up to you, just give me a chance. Please. Don't send me away." He begged desperately.

"You had your chance but you blew it. I tried my best to get you involved and you threw it back in our faces. I'm not going to give you the chance to do it again. I'm not going to let you hurt my child."

"Draco don't-" The door has closed before he had time to finish. He raced up the steps and pulled at the door as hard as he could, hoping he could force it open. But it stayed firmly shut. Draco stood with his back pressed against the door, and listened in silence as Harry pleaded through the door.

"Draco! Don't do this, please-" Harry called through the door.

"-just let me prove that I'm better. I'll be better to you Draco. I promise just please open the door and we can talk." Harry slid to his knees.

"You can't send me away. Not now. Not now I've seen the baby. Hermione gave me the photos, they were so beautiful. I can't lose our baby Draco. Please don't send me away."

"Draco-"

There was a long silent pause.

"What do you want me to do? Beg?"

Another long pause.

"I don't want nor need anything from you." He replied bitterly.

"What can I do, Draco, just tell me what to do t-" and before he even had finished his sentence.

"You can leave now, and don't ever come back."

Harry rested his head against the door. "If you really want me to leave, I will." He held his breath waiting for an answer. Painful minutes dragged by and he knew that Draco was not going to ask him to stay.

"Take care of yourself Draco." Harry whispered through the door, he placed his hand against the door, and summoned all the strength he could to leave. Even though every part of him was screaming that this was wrong.

Draco heard the familiar sound of apparition and he knew Harry would not be coming back this time.

Unsure as to whether he had done the right thing. He sighed, trying to ignore whatever feelings had started to creep their way into his system. With a resolute nod to himself he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and started to slowly walk down the corridor his hands rubbing against his bump.

"It's just going to be us two now." Despite what had just happened he found himself smiling down at his now fairly large bump.

"We're gonna be ok."

* * *

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. It must have re-written around 3 times from scratch. Although I struggled to decide where the story would go from the last chapter I really enjoyed writing this one and am really happy with the end results. I know that a few people have commented saying that Draco was too girly or feminine, but all I can say is that he has female organs for the time being and so therefore would have female hormones running through his system too. However I hoped you enjoyed Draco's more aggressive side in this chapter he's finally showed Harry he has a backbone.

Sorry I will stop rambling now :)

Please review if you have the time, I'd like to know what you think :)

Take care and I hope you all had a great holiday and all the best for the New Year ahead.

Love j.a.b.s

xx

P.s Feel free to ignore this:

I have become increasingly aware that I keep referencing the baby as them/they, so I'd like to clear up that there is only one baby there's not twins. I didn't know if I was confusing people. It's just hard to mention the baby without mentioning a gender (No one knows the gender so far.) and I didn't want to reference the baby as 'it'. I don't know if this has been confusing or if it's just me fretting over nothing :P anyways I've explained myself here so I feel a little better now :P


	19. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Evidence… _chapter 18_

_By just another broken soul_

"So you just give up?" Hermione asked bewildered and slightly annoyed.

Harry had been greeted by three curious wizards when he returned home. He told them what happened and was surprised by Hermione's unsympathetic reaction.

"What else was I supposed to do? Hammer on his door all night until he would speak to me? I can't stay there if he tells me to leave." He answered defensively. His stomach was still churning at Draco's words. The thought of never seeing his child was unbearable. And Draco's other confession, that he might not live through this made a feeling of dread wash through him.

"Did you think he would just welcome you with open arms?"

"No but- look all he did was get angry and shout at me he wouldn't listen to what I was trying to say. I was trying to apologise. But he didn't want to listen. He really didn't want me there. I didn't want to piss him off even more."

"Harry we love you and all, but I don't think you realise just quite how much hurt you've put Draco through. You can't just give up after you've barely even tried. You really need to show him you are sorry. Giving up is not showing any commitment."

"You've got to show him you're not who he thinks you are. We know what the real you is like, but he doesn't. He's known you as his school rival, and this last year has been the worst- and I know what you're going to say, but you can't keep using that as an excuse any more. It's happened and it's over now, so move on and start trying to correct what wrong you've done. No one's going to do it for you I'm afraid. Even if we could, it wouldn't help because it's you that Draco needs to see the changes from. So I suggest you get your arse back there and do some serious grovelling if you want to be a part of that baby's life."

Sirius and Remus had just sat back and watched the two teens argue not daring to side with one or the other, until Remus decided to join into the fray.

"Hermione's right Harry. You can't just expect to go back there and for him to welcome you with open arms. You've got to prove you're really sorry."

"Whose side are you two on anyway?"Harry asked slightly annoyed, although he knew they were right.

"Harry we just want what's best for everyone." Remus relied softly.

"I know, I just don't know what to do. I can't go back."

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because he told me not to."

"Since when have you ever done what you were told?"

"He has a point." Remus added. Harry half smiled in response.

"So, why are you still standing here? Go already." Sirius ordered. Harry smiled and nodded at his godfather before he ran from the room and up the stairs.

"Harry you're going the wrong way." Hermione called after him. He returned a few seconds later a small rucksack on his shoulders and a coat draped over his arm.

"I'll be back sometime don't know when. Wish me luck." Before they had chance to respond or ask questions he had apparated.

* * *

"So- Let me get this right. You and Potter had an argument. Where you told him things straight, and told him to leave."

"Yep."

"You tell him to go away, and to stay away, and that he's not going to be a part of this baby's life. He's blown all his chances."

"Right."

"Then the next morning you see him sat at the bottom of your garden and he hasn't left that spot since. Is that about right?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah that's the gist of it." Draco replied to the girl who was taking another look through the curtains. Blaise was sitting in the armchair beside them.

"How do you know he didn't leave that night and just stayed here until the next morning?"

"Because I heard him leave Pansy. He left like I told him to, for once and then there he was the next morning just sitting there. The bastard came back."

"How long has he been there?" Blaise questioned.

"Going on three days now." Draco began pacing the living room agitated.

"and he doesn't leave- like at all?" She peered out through the curtain again a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Merlin he must stink." She mumbled to herself.

"Not that I've seen." Draco replied.

"I don't get it, is he trying to prove something?" Pansy asked slightly confused. She could see Potter clearly; he was just sitting there, his brows furrowed. Doing nothing but tearing at pieces of grass and then pulling each strand apart.

"I think he's waiting." Blaise added.

"You think Blaise?" Pansy said sarcastically.

"He's going to be waiting a long time then." Draco said bitterly.

Pansy and Blaise sent each other a perplexed look. They didn't know what had brought on this sudden change, but they weren't exactly upset by it. They were glad that Draco was finally putting his own and his baby's needs first. Draco was realising his own self worth for once. They also liked the fact that Draco had put Harry in his place. Even so they were still a little concerned about Draco's decision and feeling torn in two over the subject. They couldn't decide if he had done the right thing by pushing Harry away, or if in the end it would be detrimental to both Draco and the baby. They didn't know what to do for the best.

Draco winced and clutched his tummy, which caught the couples attention.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked anxiously, moving to his side to brace him, Blaise had shot up from his chair and was already on Draco's other side.

"I'm fine." He said flapping them away. "The baby just keeps kicking. They've got one hell of a kick."

"Just sit down and take it easy. I'll get us some tea." Blaise said before he rushed off into the kitchen.

Once Blaise was out of ear shot Draco turned to Pansy and quietly said: "He saw the photo's Pansy."

"Who Blaise? He hasn't, neither of us have-."

"No Potter has."

"Oh." She began to smile feeling triumphant and thankful to Hermione for actually passing the photos on. It soon fell when she caught sight of Draco's troubled face. "Did you not want him to?"

"No. No, it's not that. It's just he's seen them before me. Not that this is a race. But he's seen them before I've even dared to look at them. And I just don't understand why I can't bring myself to look at them."

"You've got another scan soon you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Draco, only you will know when you're ready to see the photo's, no one is judging you for it. We know that you love your baby, but it's ok to be scared. If you would like, the three of us could see them for the first time together. You just say when you think the time is right for you." Pansy smiled at Draco and received one in return.

Blaise reappeared then with a tray carrying tea, biscuits and Draco's new craving, cockroach clusters.

"So what do you think you are going to do about Potter?" Asked Blaise placing the tray on the table.

"Nothing. If he wants to sit out there, then fine, that's his problem. And besides he'll get bored after a few days and give up."

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, they were both thinking the same thing. They knew only too well how persistent Potter could be, and so did Draco, but he was choosing to ignore that fact. They didn't say anything to Draco about it and quickly changed the subject, but they knew Potter wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

He woke up one morning to the sound or rain pounding against the roof on his house and a grin spread across his face. _That'll get him moving_. He thought happily to himself

Only it didn't.

It was raining outside again, and a strong wind lashed against the house. Potter had been sat outside for just over a week now and the rain had been almost continuous, you would see the sun for maybe a few hours before the rain would start up again. Yet there Potter was, sat at the end of the garden underneath a small umbrella. Draco looked out the window again, trying his hardest to quell his rising concern.

"It's his fucking fault if he makes himself ill. He could just go home. No one's fucking stopping him." Draco blurted out in anger and frustration before he could stop himself.

"No one said anything Draco." Pansy said confused at the sudden outburst that disrupted the comfortable silence that had settled across the room. Pansy was sat up against Blaise who was flicking through an old book, whilst Pansy was trying to learn how to knit.

"Sorry." Draco snapped. He shuffled away from the window, huffing as he went, and slowly fell into his armchair. If one could fall slowly. Annoyed, Draco tried to change the subject.

"Why are you knitting? It doesn't seem like you to be doing something so 'muggle'." He grumbled.

"I wanted to make something from scratch for the baby, and I'd heard about this knitting business before." She lifted her hands, and needles, which were completely in tangles. A large knotted ball was attached to one needle. Draco suspected that was her progress so far. "You can use a wand, and make it knit itself, but I wanted to make something myself so it's more personal for your baby. And I know it would be my magic, but it's not the same."

"Pansy-" and before he could say another word, he choked out a sob and tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"It's not that bad Draco." Blaise said jokily and received a sharp jab from Pansy's elbow for his troubles.

"Its just- such- a lovely – thing to –do." Draco said between sobs and sniffs. He bundled up a wad of tissues and buried his face into it still howling. Pansy just smiled lovingly at him.

After a few minutes Draco had calmed down a bit, his eyes were puffy and his nose was red but he had a contented look on his face. Pansy had gone back to her knitting, and a comfortable silence had passed across the three again.

Until-

"I hope Potters not crapping in the garden." Blaise though aloud. Draco couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

The look of absolute horror and disgust that settled on Pansy's face only fuelled his laughter the more.

* * *

A few more days had passed and Harry was still sat under the tree It had been just over two weeks since there argument. Draco realised he must be using spells to do his business and wash with as he had never once seen him leave not even for a minute. Not that he was watching him of course.

He wondered how Potter had not made himself ill, but again he presumed magic had been involved. The rain had intensified and there was the occasional thunderstorm. He was actually becoming increasingly concerned but he refused to let him win.

However Draco was beginning to feel trapped in his own home. He couldn't go outside because he didn't want to face Potter, and it was not like he could apparate either. So, he was confined to his little house, not that he minded really, the alternative was not worth considering. He refused to give Potter the satisfaction of thinking he won this stupid little game he was playing.

Pansy and Blaise and even Hermione came to visit most days so he wasn't short on company. His 3 friends seemed to be getting on better every visit, Pansy was getting help with her knitting and Blaise and Hermione were always sharing bits of knowledge they had read in books.

Hermione always spoke to Harry on every visit, bringing him more food and extra blankets. But she didn't mention him at all when she was inside the house and Draco was glad she didn't.

He was sitting alone one evening the rain had started up again and he swore he saw flashes of lightning though his window, and heard the occasional roar of thunder.

He was surprised Potter hadn't given himself pneumonia by now. The thought angered him. Not because he was sad that Potter hadn't but the fact the Potter was being so utterly stupid and Draco was becoming increasingly concerned over him. And he didn't like it. He didn't want to care about him anymore. And suddenly he couldn't just sit there any longer and let this carry on.

He stormed to the front door and threw it wide open.

"How long are you going to keep this up for Potter?" He shouted down the garden into the rain.

Slowly Harry stood and walked towards the house. Draco watched as he stepped out from some invisible barrier, watching as the rain began to cover him. It soaked into his clothes making his shirt cling to his chest, his hair was sodden and plastered to his forehead. He was already shivering against the cold by the time he reached the house but Harry didn't seem to notice.

He stopped a few metres before the porch, the rain still beating down on him and said."Until you realise I'm not going anywhere. If you won't let me in the house then I'm just going to have to support you from out here. You know where I am if you need me."

"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just leave me to get on with my life, and you stay out of it like you decided?"

"Because I don't want you to go through any more of this alone, I know you have your friends but you need someone who can be here all of the time, and support you constantly. I can't abandon my child, I cannot even begin to comprehend how I could. I know I did before- but I wasn't-" Enough of the excuses Harry thought to himself. "I won't now. And I will never do so again."

"Draco, I know we have never got along but I will prove to you that I am sincerely sorry for everything that I have done. I will never stop being sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me one day. Just give me a chance to make up for the wrongs I have done you. Please Draco."

"I can't." The blond replied in defeat. "I can't let you mean anything to me anymore. Not again. You destroyed me, and you had no idea you were doing it. And I won't let you do it again, I need to be strong for my little one. Do you understand? They need me. And they mean everything."

"I understand that. But that baby is the most important thing to me in this world now too, Draco. And I can help you. Just let me show you. Let me make amends. I will keep my distance, I won't impose on your life. I'll stay out here. I just want to be there for the baby and you."

There was a long pause, Draco had his arms wrapped around himself against the cold, he was looking down and was very gently shaking his head.

"I can't. You don't realise what you did- what you've done-"

"Then tell me so I can help." He practically begged.

"The pathetic thing is I still can't bring myself to hate you. If I'd have just done that in the first place none of this would have happened."

Harry's brow furrowed at that comment making a mental note to question Draco about it if he ever got the chance.

"I'm not asking you to like me, just to tolerate me being out here. I promise you, you'll barely know I'm here. Please Draco. Just give me a chance to prove to you I'm not a complete arsehole."

"But what if I come to the conclusion that you are still an arsehole?" Harry almost thought he could hear a trace of a smile in his question, he still couldn't see his face so he had no way of telling.

"I'll try harder and I'll be better. Just give me a chance."

"Ok." He answered finally looking up. His brow was slightly furrowed, and there were tears threatening to fall in his eyes. He turned to go back into the house, when Harry spoke again, halting him.

"Thank you Draco."

He nodded stiffly and then disappeared behind the door, back in the safety of his house.

* * *

Hey everyone,

I'm getting even worse at updating, I am sorry :( I have been working really hard for my uni assessments for the last 3 months or so and also doing volunteering on my days off so its a bit chock a block at the minute :( But my summer holiday is coming up so maybe I'll get a couple more chapters out this year haha :P fingers crossed

Thanks for reading :)

Take care

Love j.a.b.s xx


	20. To Be Told

Evidence … _chapter 19_

_By just another broken soul_

_I remember the softness of your skin, and the way it seemed to glow in the moonlight._

_I remember how your hands shook beneath mine, you were scared but so wanting._

_I remember how you touched me. You were nervous, so nervous._

_I remember your eyes, your beautiful stony eyes that revealed so much, even if at the time I could not understand. _

_I __remember the way you kissed me so desperately. No one had ever kissed me way you did._

I felt a ghost of a kiss being placed on my lips; I opened my eyes, and gasped softly as I woke from my slumber. I expected there to be someone above me. Who I expected I was not sure, neither could I remember. All traces of my dream had been forgotten.

I sat up rubbing my shoulders as there was a crick in my neck and back from sleeping on the cold ground. My bladder hurt too. I waved my wand casting the necessary spells. Then grabbed my bag and pulled out a loaf of bread Hermione gave me and began munching on a slice of it. I was really grateful for all the food she'd brought me. Without her I would have ran out of food long ago. This was how my days were spent. I'd get the occasional visit off of Hermione. Her and Ron were struggling again, the same argument it always was. I'd see a glimpse of Zabini or Parkinson and even more rarely Draco.

Until, late one evening when all the others had left and Draco was on his own, a tray with a bowl and some bread on, was left on the patio table.

Harry rushed up to the house to see a bowl of hot soup that smelt divine. He hadn't had hot food in at least a month; he had devoured it in minutes, bread and all. He quickly used a cleaning spell on the bowl and cutlery and finding a scrap of paper in his pocket left a note of thanks next to the bowl before knocking on the door. He moved away quickly. Draco obviously didn't want to see him, so he gave him his privacy and space.

He moved back under his tree and sat down against the trunk a happy smile on his face, with a bellyful of hot soup.

* * *

"Draco Honey, it's time to get up." Pansy said softly shaking him awake. "It's almost 3 in the afternoon you need to eat something." She noticed his eyes were red and puffy as he sat up slowly. He pulled her into a hug burying his head into her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She cooed stroking his back.

"I gave him some soup." He wailed miserably. Pansy almost laughed at his odd response, but waited for Draco to explain.

"It's happening again. I'm starting to care about him again. I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't want to, I don't want to care about him again Pansy. But he's worming his way back in. I don't know how to make it stop."

"Draco, Sweetie, I don't think you've ever really stopped caring." She said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His bottom lip began trembling again; she pulled him in for another hug, unable to look at the raw emotions crossing his face as he fell to pieces. All she could do was hold him, hoping that she was able to keep him whole. She held him until his cries died down enough for him to talk again.

"What am I going to do?" He sniffled. "I can't do this again. I can't forget this time, it's just too hard. But I can't keep him away the baby deserves to have at least one father."

"Don't talk like that Draco, you're going to survive this."

"Pansy-"

"No- I will not let you."

"I don't think I am going to be here at the end of it all. I don't know what it is I just can't see me being there after the birth. No matter how hard I try I can't see myself there. Im terrified Pansy."

She grabbed hold of his hand and they were shaking under hers.

"But it's not for me. I knew I would die at a young age I just believe it would be at the hands of Voldemort or my father-" Pansy cringed, she knew his father was a ruthless man but Draco never let on the extent of what his was capable of. To hear Draco so casually admit that he thought his own father would kill him caused Pansy's throat to tighten and her stomach to drop. "I've made my peace with it. But what I will not accept is if I take them with me. I need to bring my baby into the world. Whether I go or not that's not important."

"But Draco-"

"Promise me you and Blaise will keep an eye on them and help him bring them up, don't want my baby to be a complete Lion." He said tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks again.

"We will, but it won't come to that you'll see." He smiled back at her through the tears but said nothing else on the subject, and let himself be pulled into another hug. He let the subject drop not wanting to upset her any more.

"So what do I do about Potter?"

"Just see how things play out I guess, you don't have to do anything, he said he'll stay out of your way, it's by your rules. And if he does anything he shouldn't you can tell him to get stuffed. But I don't think he'll try anything he wouldn't want to sabotage being allowed to stay outside."

"I guess you're right, it's just-"

"You gave him some soup, I don't think it's quiet a declaration of love. You were just feeling sorry for him. You've got to stop over thinking things." They both smiled at each other at that, he knew she was right.

"You're just feeling vulnerable at the minute, that's understandable. But me and Blaise aren't going to let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

He smiled at her and gave her a big hug, and as he pulled away he realised something. "Where is Blaise anyway?"

"Oh he's having a word with Potter."

"What!?

"He said he was going to make sure Potter knew where he stood once and for all."

"Oh god, why didn't you tell me?" He wiggled his way off the bed as fast as he could and rushed down the corridor to look out of his living room window. Pansy was following close behind, slightly amused at watching as Draco wobbled his way down the corridor with all his might.

They watched as the two spoke, Blaise pointing the accusing finger occasionally, and then he was turning back towards the house and walking up the path towards them. Pansy and Draco ducked, and began trying to scramble into a chair to look normal.

Blaise was barely in the door before he was bombarded with questions.

The only one he heard properly was: "What did you say?"

"Basically. I told him if he so much as lays a finger on you without your permission, me and Pansy would hunt him down and turn him into scrambled eggs. Or something to that effect."

Draco groaned turning bright red and sunk down in his chair.

* * *

Draco was sat curled up on his sofa his knees pulled up close to his body. His head was tilted back looking at the ceiling, with his eyes closed as the heavens poured down onto his little house. He was thinking back to the night he had gone to Lands End how he had walked through the cold and the rain, he was thinking how it seemed quite fitting that Harry was now facing the same thing.

He almost jumped out of his skin as a loud crack of thunder sounded above the house. He pushed himself to his feet in time to see a flash of light followed immediately by another deafening crack.

He thought he would see Harry huddled under the tree, as frightened as he was. But instead he saw that Potter was standing in the middle of his garden arms spread wide as he let the rain cascade down onto him, never flinching as the thunder roared around him.

Draco stood and watched him under the rain, watching as he slowly spun on the spot, with his mouth wide open as he caught the rain. He looked so young.

Another bolt of lightning lit the sky, which broke him out of his stupor.

He moved away from the window and bean walking down the hallway, trying to get the images of Harry out of his head. 'He's enjoying himself out there just leave him he's fine.' But he couldn't. He stopped on the spot, and sighed in defeat, before he headed back towards the front door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open.

Harry turned when he heard the door open, he lowered his arms and looked towards Draco.

"You coming in?" He called but Harry barely heard him over the weather.

"I can't. I said I wouldn't intrude." Another flash of lightning brightened the sky.

"I don't want to be cleaning bits of you off the floor in the morning." He turned leaving the door open and stalked down the hall out of sight. Another crack of thunder.

"But-"

"Just get in the God damned house Potter."

Harry stood moving from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do. He was even contemplating going to sit back under his tree and wait it out but Draco returned with a ball of towels and blankets and looked like he was about to start shouting again, so like a scared puppy he walked up to the house with his tail between his legs.

Draco roughly shoved the bundle at him careful not to actually touch Harry as he very cautiously walked through the door.

The room was nice and bright with a warm fire blazing in the harth. Draco began adding firewood to the fire, and Harry rushed forward, worried Draco would exert himself.

"Let me do that." He said accidently brushing his arm against Draco, who flinched and recoiled away from him.

"I'm sorry-" He began to say but was cut off mid sentence.

"You stay in here, do not come anywhere near my room, are we understood?"

"Yes perfectly."

"Bathroom is first on the right this way." He pointed down the corridor towards his bedroom the nursery and the toilet. "Kitchen is behind you." He didn't say anything else but just turned and walked towards his bedroom.

"Thank you." Harry called after him once again but he didn't receive a reply. He cast a drying spell on himself, and quickly made himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

* * *

Hey everyone :)

I hope you are all okay :) Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than normal but its out faster than usual too so it kinda balances it out :) kinda. I really hoped you liked this chapter :)

Take care

Love j.a.b.s

xxx


End file.
